Expecting
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: Updated 9-20-03 Story Completed! Continuation to Shape of My Heart. It's been five years and Jeff and Alexus are happily married and expecting their first child. Love is in the air but a storm might wash the love away. COMPLETED!
1. Expecting Chapter 1

Expecting (Sequel to: Shape of My Heart)  
  
One  
  
(Sitting at my desk writing in my journal)  
  
May 2  
  
Thursday  
  
It's been five years now and Jeff and I are still very happy together. I never thought I would have everything I wanted at the age of 24 but I do. I have a loving husband, my own Music Company, and a baby on the way. The doctor said that my diabetes wouldn't effect the pregnancy unless I didn't take care of myself and believe me with Jeff around I'm very well taken care of. Jeff is not only a big time wrestler now he is a musician. He and his best friend Shannon have this awesome band, Peroxwhy?gen. I know the names a bit much but I think it's pretty cool. There are three other guys in the band too. Jr. Merrill plays guitar and does some backing vocals, Scott Hershner does drums and percussion and Chris Feltner plays bass. Their first CD comes out next month but there song "On the Edge" is getting mad airplay and the coolest part of the song is my verse. No I'm only kidding I say like two little lines in the chorus but it was really fun. I am working on my own CD at the moment and Jeff is helping with the lyrics. I already have a name for the CD.EXTREMELYKAOTIC1. This producing stuff is really fun. Jeff is trying to make me slow down now that I'm pregnant but I want to speed up. I'm only five months and everything is going good so I think I'll keep working a while longer. KAOS INC. would fall apart without me. It's my company I have to keep scouting for new talent. Right now I have four groups including Peroxwhy?gen and nine solo artists well ten if I include myself.  
  
"Are you going to help me paint or write in that journal all day?" I heard Jeff yell from the nursery.  
  
"You seem to be doing fine all by yourself in there." I said as I made my way down the hall.  
  
" You were the one who wanted to paint now I'm doing all the work."  
  
" I know how much you like to create so I'm giving you your space." I said laughing.  
  
"Funny!"  
  
"It looks great in here." I said looking around at the multicolored room with all the different characters. "But how do you know the baby will like Tigger?"  
  
"Everyone likes Tigger."  
  
"Uh-huh whatever."  
  
"Do I have to start up the tickle machine?" Jeff asked stepping off the ladder.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." I said backing up.  
  
"Oh yes I would." He said as he began tickling me.  
  
"Jeff stop!" I yelled through hysterical laughter.  
  
"Say everyone likes tigger."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I'm gonna tickle you until you do."  
  
"Then you'll tickle me forever." I said still in hysterics.  
  
"Why can't I ever break you?"  
  
"Because I'm unbreakable."  
  
"Anyone home?" I heard Courtney yell from downstairs.  
  
"We're in the nursery Court." I yelled back.  
  
"What's going on up here?" Courtney asked entering the nursery.  
  
"I'm being attacked by the tickle machine."  
  
"Come on bro let her go." Matt said walking in behind Courtney.  
  
"Not until she says everyone likes Tigger."  
  
" Jeff come on look at her face she's red as an apple." Courtney said trying to pull me away from him.  
  
"She knows I'll stop when she gives in."  
  
"Jeff you know she never gives in." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah I know but it's so fun to torture her."  
  
"Fun huh? Ok wait until you go to sleep buddy." I said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked as he stopped tickling me.  
  
"You'll find out tonight." I said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Bro she's got that look in her eyes. She has something in mind."  
  
"Yeah I know I think I'll sleep with one eye open tonight." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"So what brings you two by today?" I said changing the subject.  
  
"Well Courtney and I were wondering if you two wanna go out to dinner with us tonight." Matt said.  
  
"Our Treat." Courtney threw in.  
  
"Alright what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. We just though we should all hang tonight."  
  
"No there is something going on. I know you too well Court you never treat people to anything unless you have done something or if you want something."  
  
"Come on Lex cut me some slack. I promise its just dinner."  
  
"If you say so. Jeff you wanna go?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds like fun."  
  
"Ok we have reservations at Jack Astor's at 8."  
  
"How'd you know we'd say yes?"  
  
"Because I know you." Courtney said smiling.  
  
"Yeah whatever. We'll meet you guys there at 7:45."  
  
"Ok that's cool." Courtney said.  
  
"See you guys tonight." Matt said giving me a big hug and a kiss.  
  
"Later bro." 


	2. Expecting Chapter 2

Two  
  
"You know they're up to something." I said going through the closet looking for an outfit.  
  
"Courtney said it was just dinner."  
  
"And you believe her?"  
  
"Yeah. Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Didn't you see the looks She and Matt kept giving each other? Those two are up to something."  
  
"So what do you think it is?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Well you seem to know everything else."  
  
"Maybe they have finally decided to make things official."  
  
"I don't know it took them three years to even decide to date." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"That was different. They were both in relationships that went bad. Courtney wasted two years on that ass hole Wil and that bitch Amanda crushed Matt. I don't blame them for waiting so long to date each other but I know they are in love and it would be great if they did get married." "I think you are hoping for too much. Matt told me that he isn't ready for marriage."  
  
"And when was this?"  
  
"About four months ago when we were on the road."  
  
"Well you never know he could have changed his mind."  
  
"Lets just go to dinner and have a good time and if they announce their engagement fine but if not no pushing from you."  
  
"Fine." I said pulling my red knee skirt and black v-neck off the hanger. "God I'm almost as big as an elephant." I said looking in the mirror.  
  
"Oh come on now you know you're still sexy as ever." Jeff said wrapping his arms around my belly.  
  
"No I'm huge and I'm just five months imagine me at nine months. You're not even gonna wanna look at me."  
  
"That's not true. I'll always wanna look at that gorgeous face of yours."  
  
"Even when it blows up and looks like a bowling ball with eyes?"  
  
"Yes even when you look like a bowling ball with eyes." Jeff said laughing and giving me a kiss.  
  
On the way to Jack Astor's Jeff and I continued to talk about Matt and Courtney. "What if they say they're breaking up? That would be terrible."  
  
"Would you please drop it? I'm sure everything is fine." Jeff said turning up the radio.  
  
We both started singing when Linkin Parks "A Place for my Head" came on.  
  
I watch how the  
  
Moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
  
Shining with the light from the sun  
  
The sun doesn't give life to the moon to assuming  
  
The moon's going to owe it one  
  
It makes me think of how you act to me you do  
  
Favors and then rapidly you just  
  
Turn around and start asking me about  
  
Things you want back from me  
  
I'm sick of the tension sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
  
  
I want to be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you and  
  
Step on people like you do and run  
  
Away the people I thought I knew  
  
I remember back then who you were  
  
You used to be calm used to be strong  
  
Used to be generous but you should've known that you'd  
  
Wear out your welcome now you see  
  
How quiet it is all alone I'm so  
  
Sick of the tension sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest I'm so  
  
Sick of the tension sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
I want to be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
Go away | | |I want to be in another place | | | |I hate when you say you don't understand | | | |(You'll see it's not meant to be) | | | |I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy | | | |A place for my head |  
  
Shut up  
  
I'm so  
  
Sick of the tension sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
"I forgot how much I love that song." I said when it ended.  
  
"I can't believe I remembered all the words to it." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Well just think in a few months everyone will be singing your songs and your gonna be the hottest lead singer around."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"So I'll be hotter than Fred Durst?"  
  
"Oh Yeah!"  
  
"What about Rob Thomas?"  
  
"Most Definitely."  
  
"Brett Scallions"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Ok what about Mark McGrath?"  
  
"Well I'm not so sure about that one. Mark's pretty damn Hott." I said laughing.  
  
"Oh that's cold."  
  
"I'm only kidding. You're ten times hotter than McGrath." When we got to Jack Astor's Matt and Courtney were waiting for us.  
  
"Wow Courtney you look great." I said looking at her in a blue flower halter style dress that came to her knees.  
  
"Come on girl you've seen me in this dress tons of times."  
  
"I know but I never paid attention to your tiny little waist."  
  
"Oh shut-up!  
  
"I'm serious look at me and look at you. I'm a blimp and you're so beautiful." Uh Oh hormones talking." Courtney said looking at Jeff.  
  
"You should have seen her at home." Jeff said looking at me.  
  
"Oh you just shut-up it's your fault I look like this."  
  
"Guys lets go in before you start World War 3." Matt said taking me by the hand and leading me into the restaurant.  
  
"I'm sorry guys." I said once we got to our table.  
  
"It's ok baby." Jeff said taking my hand.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Well excuse me." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Alexus you gotta chill out girl."  
  
"Yeah you know you can't get stressed or upset. Doctor's orders." Matt said.  
  
"I know. I'm calm now I promise."  
  
"You guys ready to order?" Matt asked.  
  
"I know I am." I said smiling  
  
"Me too." Courtney said.  
  
"Hello. My name is Stephanie and I'll be your waitress. What would you like this evening?" She asked.  
  
"I would like the lasagna with a Romanian salad and a baked potato and a diet Dr. Pepper." I said placing the menu back on the table.  
  
"I'll have the same." Courtney said.  
  
"I would like a steak well done with a garden salad, ranch dressing please, and a beer." Matt said.  
  
"Make that two." Jeff said.  
  
"Ok coming right up." The waitress said closing her notepad.  
  
"I know she hates her job." I said as she walked away.  
  
"How do you know?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Because when I was a hostess at Cracker Barrel I was miserable."  
  
"Yeah but if you didn't work there you wouldn't have met me." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"And that's a bad thing because?"  
  
"Hey you know you loved meeting me."  
  
"Oh yeah you staring at me for twenty minutes and then hitting me in my head. That was the best day of my life." I said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Ouch! You really know how to hurt a guys feelings. But I love you anyway."  
  
"You better."  
  
"And what if I didn't?"  
  
"Then I would have to kill you because if I can't have you no one will. Especially with me being in the condition I'm in." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Jeff looks like you picked a firecracker." Matt said laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah. Just the way I like 'em."  
  
After we ate dinner Courtney said she had an announcement.  
  
"I knew you two were up to something."  
  
"Lex hush and let her talk."  
  
"Well come on Court spit it out." I said with excitement.  
  
"Matt and I have decided that we should move in together.  
  
"That's great guys." Jeff said giving Courtney a hug.  
  
"Moving in together huh? Don't you think you should get married first?" I said in a motherly tone while laughing.  
  
"Oh lex don't go there."  
  
"Shut-up Courtney."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Jeff asked looking confused.  
  
"Don't you say a word Courtney." I said. "Jeff doesn't know?"  
  
"No he doesn't and I wanna keep it that way."  
  
"What don't I know Alexus?"  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Come on let me tell them the story."  
  
"It's not something I wanna think about. It's in my past and I really wanna  
  
keep it there."  
  
"It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Come on Lex you know everything about me and now that I think about it I know absolutely nothing about your past." Jeff said.  
  
"Fine! Tell the stupid story."  
  
"Ok It's like this." Courtney said smiling. "When we were fifteen our English teacher got sick so we had to get a sub. That Monday this fine twenty-six year old man walks into our classroom and all the girls just fell in love with him but this one starts flirting with him." Courtney said glaring at me. "So after about two weeks we find out that Mr. Hansen is gonna be our permanent teacher. Three weeks before exams everyone was freaked so Mr. Hansen started holding after school tutorials. All the girls were staying but everyone would leave at 4:30 but Alexus was staying until 6. No one thought anything of it but she wasn't getting help she was making out with the teacher."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Oh that's not the end." Courtney said. "One of the teachers caught them and told the principle Mr. Hansen was fired and Lex here was grounded for life by her mom. One night they got in this huge fight and Alexus packed her bags and moved in with Mr. Hansen."  
  
"His name was Marshall." I said slumped down in my chair.  
  
"Fine! She moved in with Marshall. Her mom went crazy she pressed charges against Marshall and they made Lex go back home but she only ran away again. She was gone for nine months before they found her and they put her under house arrest. After that her and her mother were always at each other's throats so on her 18th birthday she packed her stuff and got her own apartment. She didn't have a job so her grandfather paid for everything until she got things together. A year later she meet you and you know the rest."  
  
" The nine months that you were gone, where were you?" Jeff asked.  
  
" I was in Atlanta. I had a friend there and he let me crash with him."  
  
"How old was this guy?" Jeff asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"He was 17 and he lived with his mom who was like a mother to me as well. She told me I could stay there as long as I liked."  
  
"So you weren't sleeping with this guy too."  
  
"Hey! I never slept with Marshall. Yes we made out but I told him I wasn't ready to have sex. So stop being a bastard." I said getting up from the table and walking outside.  
  
"Jeff man why'd you have to go there." Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Well let me go check on her. I'll be right back." Courtney said getting up from the table. 


	3. Expecting Chapter 3

Three  
  
"Alexus are you okay?" Courtney asked sitting down beside me.  
  
"Do I look ok? See why I wanted you to keep your mouth shut?"  
  
"Lex you were fifteen and thought you were in love. You have nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Did you see how Jeff reacted? He jumped to the conclusion that I was a teenage whore. What does that say about our relationship?"  
  
"Jeff over reacted in there but you know that he loves you more than life itself."  
  
"I used to think that. Now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Come on let's go back in I'm sure he'll apologize for being such a jerk."  
  
"Alright but if he doesn't I want you to take me home, ok?"  
  
"Sure girl anything for you."  
  
When we got back inside Jeff and Matt got really quiet.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Nuthin." Matt answered.  
  
"I know you were talking about something if you weren't you wouldn't have gotten so quiet when we showed up."  
  
Jeff didn't say a word. He just stared at me and then he turned away.  
  
" Courtney will you drive me home please? Matt can you ride with Him?" I asked looking at Jeff.  
  
"I can drive you home Alexus."  
  
"Nah. I might see an older man I want to move in with." I said in an icy tone.  
  
I walked outside and hopped in Matt's Acura Legend and waited for Courtney but Jeff was the one to come out.  
  
"Come on Get in the Corvette."  
  
"No! I'm riding with Court."  
  
"Please."  
  
"I don't want to be near you right now. So I think it's best if I ride with Courtney."  
  
"Look I'm sorry I freaked in there. I didn't mean to upset you it's just I didn't know what else to say and I admit what I said was very uncalled for."  
  
"You're damn right! Do you know how much that hurt me? You basically called me a whore in there. I may have done a lot of stupid things as a kid but I would never. here's some more information you didn't know about me Jeff. YOU were my FIRST!"  
  
"Oh Baby I-I-I didn't know."  
  
"Well now you do."  
  
"Will you please come home with me?"  
  
"You know what Jeff? We have been together for five years now and there haven't been too many fights that haven't been fixed with an 'I'm Sorry' but this time 'I'm sorry' won't work."  
  
When Courtney finally came out of Jack Astor's I was in tears.again. I gave Matt a hug and told him goodbye and then I closed the car door without saying another word to my husband. On the drive home Courtney tried to calm me down.  
  
"Alexus you can't stay mad at him forever."  
  
"I know but I can't forget how he reacted either."  
  
"Well I told Matt to take him out for a beer or something so you and I can hang and talk for a while."  
  
"Thanks Court but I think I wanna be alone."  
  
"Sorry Sista! That ain't gonna happen."  
  
"Courtney please! I just want some peace and quiet and with you around I'll have neither." I said laughing.  
  
"Fine but if it gets too late and Jeff isn't home you call me, ok?"  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
While I was sitting at home drowning my sorrows in Cookie Dough ice cream Jeff was at a bar with his brother getting wasted.  
  
"Jeff man slow down."  
  
"Leave me alone bro I need this."  
  
"What you need is to go home and be with your wife."  
  
"She doesn't want me there. She made herself perfectly clear about that."  
  
"Come on Jeff. Do you blame her? You acted like an ass and made her feel like shit."  
  
"I know and I tried to apologize but she wasn't havin it."  
  
"Well it's been a couple hours why don't you drop me off and go home and be with Alexus. Maybe she's still awake."  
  
"Sure I wanna go to bed anyway."  
  
When Jeff got home I was on the couch watching T.V. but I pretended to be sleeping.  
  
"Hey Beautiful!" Jeff said in a whisper. "Come on I know you're not sleeping. You do this when you're mad at me. At least listen to what I have to say."  
  
"No thanks. I've heard enough from you tonight." I said opening my eyes and looking at Jeff.  
  
" Fine I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Oh well let me get off your bed." I said getting up from the couch.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As a heart attack." I said walking up stairs.  
  
"Dammit!" Jeff said throwing a pillow.  
  
The next morning when I went downstairs to make breakfast Jeff was already out for the day. I fixed a bowl of fruit and sat at the table reading the morning paper. Jeff usually called if he was gonna be late but today he hadn't. It was almost nine pm and he had been gone since before eight am and I was honestly worried. I called Matt but he hadn't seen him.  
  
"Matt he always calls even if we are in a fight."  
  
"Lex I'm sure Jeff is fine. Did you try his cell?"  
  
"Of course but he didn't answer. Will you call him please?" "Sure I will. I'll let you know if I get through."  
  
"Thanks Mattie."  
  
"No problem sweetie."  
  
Twenty minutes later Matt called me back. "Lex I found him."  
  
"Great where is he?"  
  
"He's at Dads. Well technically he's at."  
  
"Spit it out Matt."  
  
"Beth's."  
  
"WHAT? Matt why is he there?"  
  
"He said that she called him and wanted to talk."  
  
"After five years? I don't buy it."  
  
"He said he'd be home in about an hour."  
  
"Did he say home or did he say he'd be at your place?"  
  
" He said my place."  
  
"Well can I come over there and wait for him?"  
  
"Sure sweetie. Want me to come pick you up?"  
  
"Nah I don't wanna bother you I'll drive."  
  
"It's not a bother picking you up. Sit tight I'll be there in ten."  
  
"Alright I'll be waiting."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"K. Bye."  
  
Jeff arrived at Matt's two and a half hours later. When he came in I was in the kitchen so he didn't know I was there. He came in and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"You won't believe what happened at Beth's." He said to Matt.  
  
"Bro I don't wanna know." Matt said looking towards the kitchen and then back at Jeff.  
  
"Oh yes you do. First she was crying and everything because her fiancé just broke off their engagement. I tried to calm her down but she was irate. She told me that she didn't even really love the guy but she was trying to forget about me and what we had together."  
  
"Jeff enough!" Matt said once again looking at the kitchen and then back at  
  
Jeff.  
  
"Wait I haven't gotten to the most interesting part. She said that she had been having dreams about us and the good days when we would make love all night and cuddle afterwards. Then she walks over to me and sits on my lap and she started kissing me."  
  
"JEFF! SHUT-UP!"  
  
"It's ok Matt let him finish." I said coming out of the kitchen. " She started kissing you and."  
  
Jeff was dumbfounded. "Alexus! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting an earful. To think I came here to apologize."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. Last night I thought about it and you did have a right to get upset. It's true you overreacted but that's normal. When you love someone and you find out something like that it hurts, but when I woke up this morning you were gone. I called your cell at least ten times but you didn't answer so I got Matt to call and when he told me where you were I asked him to come and get me so I could be here when you showed up. Never thought I'd here about you and your ex making out."  
  
" She kissed me. I swear."  
  
"Yeah but I bet you eventually kissed back, right?"  
  
"NO! I told her that I had to go and I got up and left honestly."  
  
"Maybe you two should talk about this at home." Matt said.  
  
"Talk about what? I have nothing to say. I'll talk to you later Matt." I said walking towards the door. " You gonna drive me home or do I have to walk?"  
  
"I'm comin."  
  
May 4  
  
Saturday  
  
My life is so warped right now. Jeff and I have fought before but they usually last a couple hours this one has lasted a couple days and it's only getting worse. He kissed his ex! What was he thinking? Why would he even go to her house? It's been five years and out of the blue she needs him to talk to? I love my husband and if Beth thinks I'm gonna give him up she's dead wrong. We are about to be a real family. I'm about to have his baby for Christ sakes! If Beth wants a war she'll get one. As for Jeff and me. We've talked about this situation and I believe him when he says he didn't kiss back but I'm still upset that he allowed it to happen anyway. Beth is a whore. She has been with Jeff and all the other members of the band. She treated Shannon the worse and I will never allow her to get her hooks into my Jeffy again to do it to him. 


	4. Expecting Chapter 4

Four  
  
May 25  
  
Saturday  
  
It's been three weeks and Jeff and I are doing much better. We are still trying to get over the whole Beth Kiss incident but that's gonna take some more time. Matt, Courtney, Shannon (Moore), Shane (Hurricane), JR., Scott, Chris (Y2J), Chris Feltner, Amy (Lita), Paul (HHH), Adam (Edge) and Rob (RVD) along with some other close friends all came over for dinner tonight. It wasn't for anything special but Jeff wanted to have a bar-b-que for some reason. I've gained another eight pounds and I look awful and feel worse. I thought being pregnant would feel so different but it doesn't. Being pregnant just gives you morning sickness and a big belly.  
  
"Lex, What's wrong?" Jeff asked waking up to me crying.  
  
"Do you know what today is?" I asked while sobbing.  
  
"It's the.Oh Lex I'm sorry."  
  
"It was two years ago today that I lost our son. If I would have taken the pain seriously I could have gotten to the hospital in time and our son would be here with us today."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is. I knew that it was possible that my body couldn't take it but I wanted to get pregnant anyway. All the doctors said I should wait or at least get hormone injections to strengthen my uterus but No not me not miss know it all. I was three months away from birth and things just went so terribly wrong."  
  
"You have to let it go. That was a tragedy but it's in the past just like everything else that can't be changed. I wish that our son could be here with us now but he can't but look at you now. You are pregnant and this time the doctors say everything is fine with the baby. In four months you are going to be a Mother."  
  
"Me a Mother. That's a scary thought."  
  
"You are going to make a wonderful mother and I will be one awesome father."  
  
"Do you really think we can pull this off? We both have so much going on in our lives right now. You are wrestling and doing this band stuff and me I'm always busy at KAOS INC. with recruiting new talent and producing. Raising a baby is gonna take up all our free time. Are you ready for that?"  
  
"Yeah of course. I always said that I wanted to be a daddy and now I will be. In a few months our son or daughter will be here to make our lives spectacular. I couldn't be happier."  
  
Jeff held me for the rest of the night and I eventually fell fast asleep.  
  
"Hey wake up Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost nine."  
  
"Then I'm staying in bed until ten."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because we have a doctors appointment in forty five minutes."  
  
"Oh Alright I'm getting up." I said slowly getting out of my big comfy bed.  
  
When we arrived at the Doctors office I suddenly became terrified. I don't really know why but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in for some bad news.  
  
"Mrs. Hardy. Dr Wright will see you now." The nurse said from her desk.  
  
"Hello there Alexus."  
  
"Hi Dr. Wright."  
  
"How have you been doing?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"You've been taking things slow I hope no stressful situations?"  
  
"I've been taking things slow but last night was pretty stressful."  
  
"Why? Tell me what happened."  
  
"Two year anniversary of the death of our son." Jeff said finally speaking.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot about that."  
  
"It's alright I got through it a lot better than I thought I would."  
  
"Well lets check on this baby and maybe you guys have changed your mind and want to know if it's a boy or a girl. Hop up on the table for me Alexus." The cold jelly tickled and I looked at Jeff and laughed but my attention turned quickly to the monitor when I saw the look on Jeff's face. I couldn't believe my eyes I saw my child moving and although I had seen it before it was like it was the first time. My eyes filled with tears as I held Jeff's hand tightly.  
  
"Do you want to know?" Dr. Wright asked forcing my concentration back on to him.  
  
"No!" Jeff and I yelled at the same time. "We want to be surprised this time." I said smiling at my husband.  
  
"Alright then. Mrs. Alexus were all done here but I want you back here next month and every month after that until that little one is safely delivered."  
  
"Yes Sir." I said leaving out of the room. 


	5. Expecting Chapter 5

Five  
  
"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked Jeff in the car.  
  
"Going over to Matt's to help him paint."  
  
"Cool I'll just ride with you because I'm sure Courtney is there and while you guys are painting we'll be shopping."  
  
"Shopping? You have more clothes than the mall itself." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Look who's talking! You have more clothes than I do."  
  
"Well most of mine are for the ring."  
  
"Ha! Maybe 10% of your clothes are for the ring the other 90% you wear clubbin."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!"  
  
"You only say Yeah! Yeah! when you know I'm right." I said beaming at the fact that I had won the argument.  
  
When we got to Matt's he had already started painting.  
  
" 'Bout time you showed up bro. It's almost eleven you said you'd be here an hour ago."  
  
"Sorry Hun that was my fault. I had a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Oh I see you're lucky lil' bro I was about to put you in a headlock."  
  
"So what did the doctor say?"  
  
"Everything's great."  
  
"Glad to hear that."  
  
"Is Court in there?"  
  
"Yeah she's still sleeping."  
  
"Typical. Well I'm gonna wake her ass up. I want to go shopping."  
  
"Uh-Oh Jeff you better hide the credit cards."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad. He shops more than I do."  
  
"Yeah that's true."  
  
"Shut-up Matt!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Courtney!" I screamed walking into the house.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Get yo ass up and lets go to the mall."  
  
"Ugh! Why do you always wanna shop when I want to sleep?"  
  
"Oh Just get up and shower already."  
  
"I had a shower already I just went back to sleep is all."  
  
"Court you smell like Matt's Cologne. I think I know why you went back to sleep. Matt wore that ass out." I said laughing.  
  
"Oh My God I can't believe you just said that." Courtney said in shock. "It's the truth isn't it?"  
  
"Well Yeah but still you didn't have to call me out like that."  
  
"Go get ready please."  
  
"Alright already." Courtney said heading into the bathroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later Court and I walked back outside and headed towards Jeff's Corvette.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around my waist?  
  
"I'm about to get in the car and go to the mall."  
  
"Not in my car you're not!"  
  
"Jeff come on."  
  
"You know that no one drives my car but me."  
  
"Not even your loving wife who is about to be the mother of your child?" I asked in a whinny voice.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh that is so wrong. Fine! Matty can we take the Acura?"  
  
"Sure hunny."  
  
"I knew I should have married you. You are the cute one anyway." I said sticking my tongue out at Jeff.  
  
"Hey now."  
  
"Hey just stating the facts." I said still glaring at Jeff.  
  
"You know you love me and I know that you think I'm sexy as hell."  
  
"Yeah whatever Mr. Ego. Come on Court let's go."  
  
"Bring me something from Hot Topic would ya."  
  
"Ha! I can't drive your car but you want me to bring you something? No way!"  
  
"Come on I need a new shirt."  
  
" You have ten new shirts in the closet already."  
  
"Please Princess."  
  
"Don't suck up with the Princess bit. If I see something I like for you I might get it.might!" I said getting into the Acura and closing the door.  
  
"Jeff you really have to get off of that no one drives my car thing. In a few months you are gonna be a daddy and you'll have to drive a car that actually has backseats." Matt said climbing back up the ladder.  
  
"Lex has the Durango. I can still drive my Corvette when I'm out by myself."  
  
"Jeff man you have serious issues."  
  
Court and I had been in almost every clothing store in the mall and were dead tired so we stopped at the food court for a break.  
  
"What you want to eat?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Lasagna from Sbarro's sounds so good right about now."  
  
"Alright I'll get it. Want a salad too?"  
  
"You know it." I said smiling.  
  
While Courtney was getting our food someone very unexpected stopped at my table.  
  
"Alexus is that you?" Asked the man standing in front of me.  
  
"Yeah it's me." I said looking up. I expected it to be an old classmate but I couldn't have been more wrong. "Marshall?" I said in complete shock.  
  
"It's been a long time 'skittlz'."  
  
"Skittlz. No one has called me that since my senior year of high school."  
  
"Do you still eat five bags a day?"  
  
"Nah now I'm down to two. What are you doing here? I thought you moved back to Detroit."  
  
"I did but my job sent me here for a convention."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"I've been great. I'm married now and we are expecting our first child." I said showing off my wedding ring and big belly.  
  
"Really? That's great."  
  
"Yeah Five years."  
  
"Wow. He's one lucky guy."  
  
"Alexus who's your friend?" Courtney asked walking back towards the table.  
  
"Mr. Hansen?"  
  
"Ms. Scott."  
  
"Lex is he bothering you?"  
  
"No Court he's not bothering me. We were just talking. Thanks for getting my food. Think you could get me a Dr. Pepper?"  
  
"Sure I'll be right back." Courtney said never taking her eyes off of Marshall.  
  
"I see you two are still very close."  
  
"Yeah we'll always be tight. She's even dating my husbands brother."  
  
"Look I just wanted to say that after all these years I still think about you. I even looked you up when I got here but you aren't listed. I would love it if we could hook up before I have to leave again."  
  
"You still think about me? I don't know what to say. I thought that you were just playing games with me back then. I had convinced myself that we were in love and everyone kept saying that I was dreaming that you could never love me because I was only a child. The day you left I ran away and I cried almost every night for weeks but now I'm happily married to a man who loves me and I can't do anything to wreck that so no I can't hook up with you."  
  
"Come on. Just dinner it'll give us a chance to talk."  
  
"What'll give you a chance to talk?" Courtney asked sitting down the Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Nuthin. Marshall was just leaving." I said taking a bite of my lasagna.  
  
"I'll see you around Skittlz believe me." Marshall said leaving the table.  
  
"Lex what was that all about?"  
  
"Honestly Court it was nuthin. Lets eat so we can hit up the shoe stores."  
  
"Fine."  
  
When we got back to Matt's Court and I had about ten bags apiece.  
  
"Damn girls! Did you leave anything on the racks? Matt asked laughing.  
  
"HaHaHa! We left plenty."  
  
"Did you get me a shirt?" Jeff asked pulling me down onto his lap.  
  
"Shit I forgot sorry."  
  
"No you didn't. Give me my shirt."  
  
"What shirt?"  
  
"Uh-Oh the Tickle machine is starting up."  
  
"Ok. I got your stupid shirt."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"But it's not from Hot Topic they didn't have any cute ones so I got you a jersey from Style Setters."  
  
"What kind of Jersey?  
  
"Carolina."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"You probably got it just to wear it yourself."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Ok we'll see. I give you a week before you're wearing the thing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Matt asked.  
  
"Anything you guys want to do." I said.  
  
"Cool lets go to a movie tonight."  
  
"Sounds good to me. What y'all wanna go see?"  
  
"We can figure that out later. We have to get home." Jeff said standing.  
  
"See you guys tonight." I said hugging Matt.  
  
"Lex can I talk to you for a sec.?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
"Oh no some big secret." I said laughing.  
  
When we got in the kitchen I was a bit worried due to the look on Court's face.  
  
"Ok what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Are you gonna tell Jeff about your run in with Marshall?"  
  
"No! I'm not saying a word and neither are you."  
  
"Alright I promise not a word, but I think you should tell him."  
  
"Why? Marshall is leaving in a few days and I'll never see him again. I don't want to start another fight with Jeff over him."  
  
"If you think that's best. I know I can't change your mind."  
  
"Alright well we will see you guys tonight." I said walking out of the kitchen. On the way home I made Jeff stop at the store so I could get some skittles. "Why skittles? You haven't had a taste for those in a while."  
  
"I know but I really want some now."  
  
"Ok I'll go in and get them. Regular or tropical?"  
  
"One of each please."  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back." Jeff said laughing at me.  
  
When we got home there was a message on the machine.  
  
"Skittlz. got your number from a friend of yours and decided I'd try once more to persuade you to have lunch with me. I'm at the Hilton room 831 call me please."  
  
"Who was that?" Jeff asked looking confused.  
  
"Shit. That bastard!"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Marshall."  
  
"Marshall as in the teacher you made out with Marshall?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one."  
  
"You've been talking to him?"  
  
"No. I saw him today in the mall and he asked if we could hook-up."  
  
"You didn't tell him you were married?"  
  
"If you'd let me finish you'd know that I told him I was happily married and that I didn't want anything to do with him."  
  
"Then why the hell is he calling my house?"  
  
"Jeff please he is leaving in two days and then I'll never speak his name again so please just let it drop."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you saw him to day?"  
  
"Because I knew you would react like this."  
  
"Skittlz huh? What that all about?"  
  
"That was my nickname in High School."  
  
"Did he give it to you?"  
  
"No he didn't my friends did because I constantly ate skittles in class. Look Jeff I don't want to fight with you again especially over Marshall." I said walking over and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm tired and I really want to get some sleep before tonight."  
  
"Ok Hun. You go on upstairs I'm gonna go for a ride."  
  
"Where you goin'?"  
  
"Just out. I won't be long."  
  
"Alright have fun." I said giving him a kiss before heading up stairs.  
  
"Room 831. I think it's time we met Mr. Hansen." Jeff said walking out of the house. 


	6. Expecting Chapter 6

Six  
  
"Who is it?" Marshall asked walking towards the door.  
  
"My name's Jeff. I think you know my wife."  
  
"Your wife?" Marshall said opening the door.  
  
"Yeah Alexus. You do know her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah she used to be a student of mine."  
  
"Yeah and much more from what I've heard." Jeff said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh Nothing. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"No thanks I only need a second of your time."  
  
"OK. How can I help you?"  
  
"It's very simple. Stay the hell away from my wife or you will have to answer to me."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"I don't make threats Marshall but it is a promise and I never break a promise."  
  
"Look I have known Alexus for years. All I wanted was to have dinner with her before I went back to Detroit. No big deal."  
  
"Well it's a big deal to me. She told me that she told you she was married and I'm pretty sure you realized that she is pregnant so why would you call my house and disrespect me like that?"  
  
"Look man I didn't mean any disrespect to you it's just that when I saw her today I couldn't help myself. I remembered why I was so attracted to her all those years ago."  
  
"Yeah when you were a grown ass man and she was an innocent fifteen year old girl. She told me the whole story so I know everything."  
  
"Everything? She told you about the abortion too?"  
  
"Abortion? What the hell are you talking about? She never had an abortion. She never even slept with you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"You know what man I love and trust my wife and I know she would have told me something like that. I've came here and said what I had to say now I'm going home to MY Wife." Jeff said walking towards the door.  
  
"Maybe you don't know her at all. What if I told you that I was actually the first one to get her Pregnant?"  
  
"You Son of a Bitch!" Jeff yelled as he Punched Marshall knocking him to the floor. Jeff continued to wail on Marshall until his hands hurt before getting up off of him.  
  
"Damn man she's just a piece of ass nuthin special." Marshall said slowly getting back on his feet.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to believe anything you have to say about my wife? You were an infatuation to her but me I am the man she loves and you just can't take the fact that she never gave you any." Jeff said as he left the hotel room slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Don't think this marriage will last much longer Skittlz." Marshall said with a smirk on his face.  
  
On the drive home Jeff was both upset and confused. "She would have told me this, right? She bitched at me for thinking those things about her no way this can be true. She said I was her first. I know her she would never have an abortion. She would never kill an innocent baby." When Jeff got home he was almost in tears.  
  
"Jeff hunny what's wrong?"  
  
"Did you have an abortion when you were fifteen?" he blurted out.  
  
"WHAT? NO! Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Your good friend Marshall and I had a very interesting chat about you today. He said that he got you pregnant at fifteen and that you wanted an abortion. So I'm asking you. Is it true?"  
  
"You must think it's true to come in here and attack me like this. Even though I told you that I never slept with Marshall and that you were my first but hey I'm just your wife you don't have to believe me." I said storming out of the kitchen and going into our room.  
  
I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself. I changed clothes and headed over to the Hilton. I wanted to explode but remembering what the doctor told me I made myself calm down. When I got to Marshall's room my heart was beating so loudly I couldn't hear myself knock. "Marshall I know you're in there so open the fuckin door!"  
  
"Alexus is that you? I knew you would come to your senses."  
  
"God Marshall what happened to you? Are you trying to destroy my life? You told Jeff I had an abortion. That was just mean. Why would you do that?"  
  
"I did it because I have never stopped loving you and this Jeff guy comes in here and accuses me of being a pervert or something. I said it because I knew it would piss him off."  
  
"Piss him off? Piss him off! He is furious. And looking at your face he let some of that anger out on you." I said laughing slightly.  
  
"Does he let his anger out on you too?"  
  
"Hell NO! My baby is a wrestler and he is one of the best but he has never even raised a finger to me."  
  
"I knew he looked familiar to me. Maybe I'll press charges for assault. That wouldn't be good for him now would it? I see the headlines already."Hardy boy arrested for being a Hot Head!"  
  
"You Ass Hole! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Simple Skittlz I want us to pick up were we left off all those years ago."  
  
"Yeah Right! I was a dumb kid living in a dream world but now my eyes are wide open and I see you for who you are. A worthless piece of shit!"  
  
"Well maybe I'll just call the police and send them to pick up your precious Jeff."  
  
"Don't threaten me Marshall. I did a little detective work and found out that you were fired from three other schools for having indecent liberties with minors but every time you avoided prosecution. If you continue to fuck with me and my family I will be forced to leak this information to the press I can see the headlines now. "Big Shot Marshall Hansen arrested for having sex with Minors." Don't think the company you work for would like that too much."  
  
"Wow I shouldn't have underestimated you."  
  
"No you shouldn't have." I said walking out the door. " Stay away from me Marshall I mean it." I said before closing the door. 


	7. Expecting Chapter 7

Seven  
  
When I returned home Jeff was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him so I decided to go over to Matt's and tell Courtney about Marshall. I left Jeff a note telling him were he could find me them hoped in my Durango and drove to Matt's.  
  
"Lex I'm sorry that bastard started trouble for you again."  
  
"He actually made Jeff believe that I had an abortion." I said crying.  
  
"I can't believe Jeff thought he was telling the truth. He knows how you feel about abortion."  
  
"That's what I thought to."  
  
"Well I hate to say I told you so but, I told you so. You should have told him about seeing Marshall in the mall."  
  
"I know but I thought it would be best if I didn't tell him and it backfired on me."  
  
"So where is Jeff now?"  
  
"He was sleeping when I got back so I came here."  
  
"Do you think he has cooled off a little bit?"  
  
"Don't know but I do know he and Matt are about to go back on the road."  
  
"Seriously? When?"  
  
"Well Jeff got a call yesterday and they leave in three days."  
  
"Are you gonna travel with him?"  
  
"As of right now I don't think so. The whole trip would be awkward now since we are fighting yet again."  
  
"What if he asks you to go?"  
  
"Then I will go but if he doesn't ask I'm not going. Hasn't my life been hell enough without all this new found drama?"  
  
"Yeah it really sucks that all this is going on now."  
  
"Are you gonna travel with Matt?"  
  
"Well seeing that he didn't tell me he was about to travel again I don't think he wants me to go."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course he is gonna want you to go."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Courtney?" Matt yelled from downstairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Lex come down here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just get your Asses down her please."  
  
"Court and I raced down stairs only to be greeted with flowers and dinner on the table."  
  
"Matt what's all this?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Well I figured we could all sit down and have dinner instead of going to a movie."  
  
"All?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I called Jeffro and he is on his way."  
  
"Matt do you remember the last time we all sat down for dinner together? It's not gonna be any better this time."  
  
"Lex I know about Marshall and all his lies to break up you and Jeff but you guys have survived five years and I know you can survive this."  
  
"I keep telling myself that but Jeff and his temper. I know he would never hurt me but sometimes he scares me and."  
  
"I scare you?" Jeff asked walking into the room.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Jeff. Everyone knows that you are the kindest most gentle person in the world but when you get upset you explode."  
  
" I only do that when someone is trying to hurt the people I love."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I know you would do anything for the people you love that's why I love you so much."  
  
"Even when I'm acting like a jerk?"  
  
"Yeah even when you're acting like a jerk. Look Courtney and I have been talking and we know you guys are going back on the road and we want to go with you."  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah I think it would be great."  
  
"I thought maybe since you were mad at me you'd want to stay home."  
  
"Jeff I'm not mad at you. You are mad at me. You are the one making ridiculous accusations about abortion and all that nonsense."  
  
"I know and I am really sorry. I don't know why I let that jerk get to me today. Deep down I knew that Marshall was lying but something just took over me and I couldn't control my emotions. Look we have a lot to talk about but I promised dad I'd stop by before it got to late. You wanna come or are you gonna wait here?"  
  
"I'll stay and when you're finished you just come back here, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Jeff said kissing my forehead before leaving Matt's.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two have squashed all this nonsense. I was beginning to think I'd have to beat sense into both of you."  
  
I tried to listen to what Matt was saying but there was this unbearable pain that had all my attention. "Excuse me I'll be right back." I said getting up and going to the restroom. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
"COURTNEY!!!! "I yelled. "COME HERE NOW!"  
  
"God girl you'd think you were dying in here what's wrong?" Courtney asked finally making her way into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm spotting." I whispered.  
  
"WHAT? Do you want me to call Jeff and get his ass back here?"  
  
"No! I want you to take me to the hospital."  
  
"Lex please let me call him for you."  
  
"Fine but on the way I'm not waiting for things to go wrong this time."  
  
"Ok Fine. Matt Get the car now." Courtney said helping me out of the bathroom.  
  
"Court what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's Spotting."  
  
"OK come on let's go." You could here the panic in Matt's voice but he stayed calm and got me to the hospital within minutes. Jeff showed up seconds later and rushed to the emergency room. The cramps were getting worse by the minute and I was still waiting for Dr. Wright to come into the room. The nurse had checked me over and was really quiet. She had a very confused look on her face and it freighted me to death.  
  
"Alexus I hear that you are experiencing some spotting."  
  
"Yeah and I am having really bad cramps too." I said trying not to cry.  
  
"Well let's get you all better."  
  
After a very intense examination Dr. Wright assured me that both the baby and I would be fine, but just to make sure he put me on bed rest for the duration of my pregnancy.  
  
"I'm sorry hunny." Jeff said when we were alone.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Because all of the stress you are having to deal with is from me being a jerk."  
  
"It's both of our faults we have to stop all this fighting. Look, Right here right now we make a promise to each other. the next time we have any reservations about anything we come to each other. No more secrets and no more holding back. If this marriage is gonna work we have to keep the lines of communication open. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah I got it and believe me I have no problem with that." 


	8. Expecting Chapter 8

Eight  
  
September 21  
  
Saturday  
  
Lying in this bed is driving me crazy! I didn't get to travel with Jeff the last time but he's home now and has taken some time off since the baby is due in two weeks but I think I'm gonna pop way before that. The CD release was great although I wasn't actually apart of the whole celebration since I was here the whole time. Jeff threw the party here and all the guys did come up and see me so it was cool. The guys are planning Matt a huge birthday party but I will be up here in my room still laying here. Ugh! I need to walk around and get out. Jeff has spent endless hours in here with me but when he has to go out I get very lonely. Yeah Liger is here to keep me company but he is a dog so he can't exactly answer the thousand questions I ask him. Court is always here bugging me to death but I kinda like it. I try to get annoyed but I've been so bored nothing annoys me except being alone. Jeff and I have been thinking of names for the baby. I like Kameron for a girl and Elijah for a boy. Jeff claims he'll be fine with any name I choose but I don't believe that for a second. He's been writing names in that journal of his since I found out I was pregnant but he thinks I don't know about it. Well I'm now bored and really hungry and Jeff is still at the store. He'd better get back here soon I don't know how much longer I can hold out.  
  
"Lex? Honey wake-up you have to eat."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"A little after seven. Here sit-up and eat this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Courtney made you some Chicken Ravioli."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah that's what took me so long to get back. She had to make sure it was perfect."  
  
"Ha! She knows her Chicken Ravioli is always perfect. You want to share?"  
  
"Nah. I had two plates at Matt's."  
  
"Oh. So that's what really took you so long."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
I ate every bite of my food and once I was done I was once again fast asleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I did my breakfast was sitting beside the bed. It was my usual fruit salad and a bagel with cream cheese and I was more than happy to eat it.  
  
"Jeff? Can I get a glass of apple juice?" I yelled downstairs. "Jeff? Where are you?" I yelled again. "Where in the world could he be?" I thought to myself. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go get it myself." I said to Liger.  
  
As I started down the stairs my father-in-law greeted me.  
  
"And just were do you think you're going young lady?"  
  
"Oh god you scared me." I said jumping a little. "I wanted a glass of apple juice. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a dad come and visit his kids?"  
  
"Of course but I know you better than that." I said giving him a hug.  
  
"Alright fine. Jeff called and asked me to come and stay with you for a few hours."  
  
"Why? Where did he go?"  
  
"That sweetness I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."  
  
"I hate it when he gets all secretive."  
  
"Me too but I'd hate it more if something happened to you or my grand baby. So do as you're told and get back to bed and I'll get your apple juice."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"No problem sweetness."  
  
After breakfast I took a long relaxing bubble bath and when I was done Gilbert and I sat in the room watching DVD's. It was another gorgeous Sunday afternoon and I couldn't even enjoy it by lying in my hammock. Gilbert had fallen asleep but I was wide-awake so I kept busy by writing some lyrics. Hours later I heard Jeff pull up in the driveway.  
  
"Where were you?" I asked as soon as he walked in.  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Yes it is. You wouldn't have been so hush-hush about not being here today if it wasn't."  
  
"Alright! Courtney and I went out today to look for some things for Matt's party."  
  
"You know you're a terrible liar."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are. When you lie your eyes wonder."  
  
"Well that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Jeff said laughing. "See dad made it here." He said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Were there any problems?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well hello son." Gil said waking up.  
  
"Hey dad. Thanks for keeping her company today."  
  
"My pleasure. So what did you get your brother for his birthday?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"From Matt maybe but surely not from me."  
  
"Sorry it's a secret from everyone."  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"Same as the last four months. Lying here waiting to go into labor." I said sardonically.  
  
"How about a change?"  
  
"And what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Give me an hour." Jeff said running down the stairs.  
  
"Jeff what are you doing down there?" I yelled after a few minutes.  
  
"Alright see you soon. Ok bye." I heard him say before hanging up the phone.  
  
Twenty minutes later Jeff came back into our room.  
  
"What did you do? Whom were you talking to on the phone?"  
  
"Stop asking so many questions and put this on." He said handing me a blindfold.  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"Amuse me please and put it on."  
  
"Oh alright." I said reluctantly tying the blindfold.  
  
Suddenly the room was full of people but only Jeff spoke.  
  
"Hey who else is in here?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that."  
  
"Come on I wanna know what you're doing."  
  
"Then be patient and wait a few more minutes."  
  
All the whispering was driving me crazy. I really wanted to know what Jeff was up to.  
  
"Courtney is that you I hear snickering?"  
  
"Can't you be quiet for ten minutes?"  
  
"I've been quiet for twenty minutes and I can't take it anymore. I'm going to rip this blindfold off in about two seconds."  
  
"See what I have been dealing with?" Jeff asked the people in the room.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here. You know I hate when you do that."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jeff said leaning down and giving me a kiss.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Just give me five more minutes."  
  
"How about three more?"  
  
Jeff simply laughed and continued doing whatever it was he was doing. Another ten minutes past and I was now officially restless.  
  
"Ok Jeff that's it!" I said as I ripped the blindfold off. "Oh My God!" I gasped I couldn't believe what he had done.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's note- I'm trying to get new chapters up everyday but college life is rough so I have had very little time to write but don't worry I will update at least three times a week or I'll die trying. LOL! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories please continue to do so and give feed back good or bad I really want to know what you think. 


	9. Expecting Chapter 9

Nine  
  
When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. Jeff had recreated our first date, a picnic on the beach. He had placed glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, a huge tub of sand on the floor and had put a big beach towel down beside it.  
  
"Jeff how did you do all of this?" I said holding back the tears in my eyes.  
  
"With the help of a few friends." He said with a smile.  
  
"Ok Court. Matt come on in here I know you guys had something to do with this."  
  
"No one is here but me and you gorgeous. You're going to have to deal with being alone with me for a whole night."  
  
"I think I can handle that. Now help me to that food. Me and your baby are starving."  
  
There was Homemade Four Cheese Lasagna, made by Courtney no doubt, Fresh Garden Salad and Baked potatoes with all the fixens. For desert there were red ripe strawberries with whipped cream and my favorite Oreo cookie pie and there was a bottle of sparkling cider on ice.  
  
"Jeff this is the most romantic most terrific most perfect night we have had together in months. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I especially love the stars and the sand. Tell me, how did you pulled this off Mr. Hardy?"  
  
"Well I've been planning this for a few days. I know you are tired of being all cooped up in this room so since you aren't able to go outside I thought I'd bring the outside inside. This is what I was out doing today. Court and I drove to the beach and collected all the sand while Matt picked up all the stars and the cider and we all prepared the food."  
  
"You didn't have to do this you know. A regular dinner would have been fine."  
  
"Yeah but it would have also been boring and I know you're tired of being bored."  
  
"How could you tell?" I asked laughing.  
  
"I just know you so well."  
  
"Ok then what am I thinking right now?"  
  
"You are thinking that I'm one f'n amazing husband and you really want me to kiss you right now."  
  
"Close I was actually hoping you would feed me some of that delicious smelling food."  
  
"I can do that but how about my kiss first?"  
  
"If you insist." I said trying to lean forward.  
  
"You just stay still I'll come to you."  
  
"Ok your daughter is kicking my ass she wants food and she wants it now." I said after the kiss.  
  
"I think its mommy who wants food."  
  
"Well yeah that's true to." I said giggling.  
  
"Alright eat up." Jeff said feeding me a forkful of lasagna.  
  
"When do you think she will be born?"  
  
"I don't know and how come you're so sure it's a she?"  
  
"I just have a feeling." I said eating a cucumber out of the salad.  
  
"Well I say it's a boy."  
  
"No Way! I've been carrying her for nine months and we have a tight bond it's definitely a girl."  
  
"Well any day now we will know who was right."  
  
"Jeff I'm always right. Haven't you figured that out yet?"  
  
"You think you're always right."  
  
"Oh hush and pass that pie over here."  
  
After dinner Jeff helped me back onto the bed and started to clean up the mess we had made.  
  
"You can do that in the morning you know?"  
  
"I know but I was just going to get it out of the way now."  
  
"Do it in the morning. I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight."  
  
"How can I argue with that?" Jeff said crawling onto the bed.  
  
"You can't." I said cuddling with Jeff before dozing off.  
  
At around 3 am I woke up with what I thought was heartburn but soon realized I was way off.  
  
"Jeff! Jeff baby wake-up. I'M ABOUT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jeff shot up out of the bed.  
  
"Baby? You're having the baby now? We have to get you to the hospital?"  
  
"You think?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"This isn't the time to be funny."  
  
" I know I'm sorry. What are you doing?" I asked as I watched Jeff aimlessly scooping the room."  
  
"You need your bag."  
  
"It's downstairs already. You put it there a few days ago remember?"  
  
"Oh Yeah ok lets go. We'll call Matt and Dad from the car." Jeff said helping me down the stairs and to the car.  
  
When we finally got to the hospital and got settled I was four cm dilated so I knew it was gonna be a while. Courtney and Matt picked up dad and they all rushed to the hospital.  
  
"Mattie you realize if I have her anytime today you two will share birthdays." I said, as my breathing got heavier by the second.  
  
"Yeah what a great birthday present. A new Nephew would be wonderful."  
  
"Niece."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" You are gonna have a new niece."  
  
"I thought you didn't want to know."  
  
"We don't know but she thinks it's going to be a girl."  
  
"No Jeffrey you have it all wrong. I know it's gonna be a girl."  
  
Hours passed and around 12 pm I was fully dilated and ready to push.  
  
"Alright Lex time to get the show on the road now everyone but the coach out.  
  
"Dr. Wright Courtney is my coach but I really want Jeff here too can he please stay?"  
  
"Of Course. Lets get both of them gowns." Dr. Wright said to the nurse.  
  
"Alexus one more big push and you can hold your baby."  
  
Seconds later I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. I heard the cry of my daughter.  
  
"Told you it was gonna be a girl." I panted.  
  
"Ok Lex lets do this again."  
  
"AGAIN?!?" Courtney and Jeff shrieked simultaneously.  
  
"You guys didn't want to know. I tried to tell you the good news. Alexus you are having twins."  
  
"Twins? You mean two babies?" Jeff asked in shock. I was in too much pain to pay any attention. All I wanted to do was hold and name my little girl until the contractions started up again.  
  
"Ok we're gonna give it a few more big pushes and this will be all over. Come on Alexus you can do this."  
  
"No I can't I'm too tired."  
  
"You have to keep pushing. You can't give up."  
  
"I can't do it I just want to rest."  
  
"Come on baby you didn't go through almost four months of bed rest to wimp out on me now did you? I thought you were all strong and tough. You find that strength that I know you have and you bring our child into this world."  
  
"Keep talking to her Jeff. It's working. One more big one."  
  
"Never again. You are never touching me again." I said looking at Jeff.  
  
"And here is your son." Dr. Wright said.  
  
I couldn't stop crying. Courtney ran into the waiting room to give Matt and Gil the wonderful news. Jeff just held our daughter and our son and was in awe of the entire situation. After a couple of hours Matt and Gil were allowed in the room to see the babies.  
  
"Looks like I got two Spectacular birthday presents this year." Matt said looking at the twins.  
  
"What are their names?" Gil asked.  
  
"Ummmm. We don't have any. We weren't expecting twins."  
  
"Well what about Matthew and Melissa?"  
  
"Or Courtney and Corey?"  
  
"Michael and Michelle?"  
  
"Andrew and Andrea?"  
  
"Jeffrey and Jessica?"  
  
"Alexis and Alexander?"  
  
"Alyssa and Alan?"  
  
"Tiffani and Timothy?"  
  
"Ryan and Riana?"  
  
"Reed and Rebeckah"  
  
"Catherine and Christopher?"  
  
"Everett and Isabelle?"  
  
"Adam and Amanda?"  
  
"Justin and Justine?"  
  
"Nicholas and Nicole?"  
  
Elizabeth and Eric?"  
  
"Shad and Sarah?"  
  
"Shad and Sarah? Come on Court."  
  
"Just throwing out suggestions Lex. You can even mix and match some of the suggestions already out there."  
  
"Kelly and Kyle?"  
  
"Lex why not Kona and Kalia after your grandparents?"  
  
"Guys stop throwing all these names at me. I can't think straight. I love them all and now its really gonna be hard to decide. What do you think honey?" I asked looking up at Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note- I don't know what names to pick so I'm leaving it up to you guys. I put all the names my friends gave me but I still can't decide on which ones I should use for the story so to everyone who reads and reviews tell me what names you would pick you can even add some that you like and no they don't have to rhyme but not to outrageous plz. Thanks guys. I'll post the next chapter when I figure out the baby names. 


	10. Expecting Chapter 10

I know it's been a couple of days since I updated and for that I apologize but here it is finally finished chapter 10 to Expecting. It has a bit of profanity but not too much so I hope you guys like.  
  
Expecting  
  
Chapter~10  
  
"I like Reed and Ryan but I also like the name Jordan."  
  
"Alright how about Jordan Nero Hardy for our son and Ryan Moore Hardy for our daughter?"  
  
"I like it." Gil said.  
  
"So do I those are the perfect names." Matt said.  
  
"You're just happy she named one after you."  
  
"True." Matt said giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry Court we could always call her Ryan Diane."  
  
"No Ryan Moore sounds better. We can nickname her Lucky after her Favorite Auntie."  
  
"You're not her Auntie unless you and her uncle finally tie the knot."  
  
"What if I tell you we are?"  
  
"What? When did this happen?"  
  
"Last week."  
  
"Courtney why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Oh she wanted to believe me but we decided we would wait because we didn't want to over excite you."  
  
"Congratulations Bro." Jeff said hugging Matt.  
  
"I'm happy for you son."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"This day couldn't get any better."  
  
"Well it might. How about you be my Matron of Honor?"  
  
"Like No Duh. Who else would you choose for the job?"  
  
"Well I do have two sisters I could choose from."  
  
"Jennifer and Jessica? Ha I'm more of a sister than they are."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well you know as soon as I get home we are going to start planning this thing."  
  
"We haven't even decided on a date yet."  
  
"I have the perfect date. December 30."  
  
"Your birthday?"  
  
"Yeah why not? That can be my payback for having the twins on your birthday Matt." I said giggling.  
  
"I was thinking Valentines day."  
  
"Come on Court that is so cliché."  
  
"It's romantic not cliché. Red and pink hearts everywhere a huge three layer Cake with Pink Icing. That's how I always pictured it."  
  
"Yeah when we were twelve but now that's a bit old and outdated."  
  
"Stop it you two. We have plenty of time to figure all of this out."  
  
"Matt honey don't you have something to ask Jeff?"  
  
"Oh Yeah..Bro what do you think of me asking Shane to be my Best Man?"  
  
"Shane?.. Well I think that's a perfect choice. Lex we're going with Ryan Diane."  
  
"Gotcha!" I said.  
  
"Wait you can't do that." Matt screeched.  
  
"Sure we can Matt."  
  
"Okay..Jeff Baby Bro how would you like to be my best man?"  
  
"Humm Let me think about it."  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"Alright man I guess I can be your best man seeing that you were the best man at my wedding."  
  
"I can't believe you are getting married." I said looking at Courtney.  
  
"Me neither, but we had a nice romantic dinner last week and he handed me flowers and there was the ring."  
  
"Speaking of rings..where is it?"  
  
"Well it is at home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it was a secret if I walked around with the thing on I would have given it away."  
  
"I still hate that you guys didn't tell us."  
  
"Well they didn't tell you?" Gil said.  
  
"Dad you knew and didn't say anything?" I asked.  
  
"I was sworn to secrecy honey, sorry."  
  
"It's alright as long as it's official."  
  
Two days after giving birth to my twins I was released from the hospital. After being home for just over a month Jeff had to go on the road for a few house shows although he really didn't want to. I convinced him to go and reassured him that Court and the boys from the band would take care of me seeing that they were always at the house with the twins anyway. The nights were pure hell. All of the crying dirty diapers and making bottles was driving me insane. Courtney had been staying at the house and we took turns getting up with the twins. She was truly a godsend. Things around the house returned to normal pretty quickly that is until I received some flowers from the one person I thought I was rid of for good.  
  
"Lex there are some flowers here for you." Courtney yelled upstairs.  
  
"Cool. They're probably from Jeff." I said opening the card. "Son of a Bitch!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen to this shit." I said as I began to read the letter that came with the flowers.  
  
"Skittlz,  
  
Bet you thought you had heard the last from me, but I heard that you had your baby well babies and wanted to say congratulations. I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused between you and Jeff. I decided not to go back to Detroit and instead asked to be transferred to the Charlotte offices so I will be close to you still. I know right now you do not want to see me but I am hoping one day you will change your mind. Here are my address and phone number incase you want to talk. 923 Adams Farm Rd. Charlotte, NC 27654 (336)- 230-0119. I really hope to hear from you.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Marshall"  
  
"That man just doesn't know when to give up."  
  
"Tell me about it. I have to get rid of this before Jeff gets back."  
  
"Didn't you guys make a no more secrets pact?"  
  
"Yeah but.."  
  
"No buts. When Jeff gets home show him the letter."  
  
"Okay I will."  
  
As Courtney and I played with the twins we continued discussing her wedding.  
  
"You know give it two years and here are your ring bearer and flower girl." I said holding Ryan.  
  
"Two years? I don't want to wait two days. Lex when Matt asked me to marry him I thought I was going to die. I have been dreaming about that day for over a year and I didn't want to push because I know what he went through with Amanda. The bitch slept with her brother-in-law on their wedding day. He has been burnt and some guys never fully heal from stuff like that, but my Mattie did and now he is going to be mine for life."  
  
"I'm glad I hooked you guys up then."  
  
"You didn't hook us up Matt asked me out on his own."  
  
"No actually I set up your first date. I tricked Matt into asking you to dinner."  
  
"LEX!!"  
  
"I'm sorry I thought Matt told you ages ago."  
  
"Well you thought wrong."  
  
"Court look at the bright side, you guys clicked and now you're getting married so all in all things turned out great."  
  
" What if they hadn't?"  
  
"That doesn't matter because they did."  
  
"You should have told m.."  
  
"Ugh!! There goes quiet time." I said picking up Jordan who was crying. " It's dinner time who do you want to feed?"  
  
"Ryan. She actually gets the milk in her mouth and not all over my clothes."  
  
"HeHe. Jordan misses his daddy that's all. Don't worry baby daddy will be home either tonight or tomorrow." I said placing the bottle in Jordan's mouth."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait 'til Matt gets here."  
  
"Why you fenin'?"  
  
"Hell Yeah I need my man to come home and ravish me as only he can."  
  
"Girl it's been so long I almost forgot what it feels like."  
  
"Well how about after you put the twins to bed you set up some candles in the bedroom pull out that sexy lingerie that I know you own and give him a treat when he gets here."  
  
"I don't know when he's getting home."  
  
"Call him."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"CALL HIM!"  
  
"Alright. I'm calling." I said picking up the phone.  
  
I dialed Jeff's cell phone number and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hardy here."  
  
"Hardy here too." I said.  
  
"Hey you. What's up?"  
  
"Well I was wondering what time you think you'll get home?"  
  
"Not sure. Maybe around 1 or 2 if I make it tonight or if not first thing in the morning."  
  
"1 or 2 okay I can work with that."  
  
"What are you up too?"  
  
"You'll see when you get home. Oh and I have to show you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A letter."  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"From Marshall."  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"He didn't go back to Detroit he now lives in Charlotte."  
  
"See he didn't listen to me."  
  
"Jeff it's okay. I only told you because we promised no more secrets but I don't want any trouble to come from this."  
  
"Alright no trouble but if he shows his face in Cameron again his ass is mine. So where are my babies?"  
  
"Eating. But as usual Jordan is acting up."  
  
"Put him on."  
  
"I don't think he's gonna understand you."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Fine. Hold on."  
  
"Jordan how's my big boy? Daddy will be home soon and then me and you are going to play all night and all day but right now man you have to be good for mommy, okay?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"He's quiet. I can't believe it he's quiet all day crying and you whisper in his ear and he is silent. You hurry up and get that fine ass of yours back her okay?"  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"See you when you get here."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too. Tell Matt Courtney sends her love."  
  
"Will do. See you soon."  
  
"Bye baby."  
  
"Later gorgeous."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Authors Note- Sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up. I really am trying to find more time to write. I want to thank everyone who submitted names or said which names they liked best. Special thanks to hardyzfreak for the names, Jordan Nero and Riley Moore, although I used Ryan instead of Riley but that's only because I have a Riley in another story (Hemorrhage.. cheap plug I know but I need more reviews for that story hehe() but Jordan Nero was so cute I just had to use it and Ryan Moore sounded really cute too. I hope you guys like this Chapter because it is 3:50 in the morning and I have stayed up writing just for you guys. So please read and review and let me know what you think.  
  
Love ya millions  
  
*~*Alexus aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl*~* 


	11. Expecting Chapter 11

Expecting  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When Jeff got home it was really late. He said one or two but Jeff being Jeff didn't get there until after five. I had a beautiful night planned and it was ruined. It was going to be amazing. I had Strawberries and Champagne, scented candles, and I was wearing a silk nightgown that Jeff had got me before I got pregnant. When he came in he tried to be quiet but I'm a light sleeper and the second he walked in the room I was wide-awake.  
  
"Sorry honey I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Looks like you had a special night planned." Jeff said looking first around the room and then down at me.  
  
"I did but I guess we'll have to have our romantic night another time."  
  
"Is this why you wanted to know when I'd be home?"  
  
"Yeah Courtney talked me into it. Tried to tell her it would go bust."  
  
"I did try to get here earlier. I know that the babies are a handful."  
  
"Yeah but I had Court's help so it wasn't too bad."  
  
"Did she leave tonight?"  
  
"Yeah she wanted to be home when Matt showed up or should I say she didn't want to be here when you showed up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just as Jeff was about to crawl into bed Jordan began to cry.  
  
"He knows his daddy's home." I said turning over.  
  
"Of course he does."  
  
"Go and get him before he wakes up Ryan. No need in both of them being awake."  
  
" I'm goin' I'm goin'." Jeff said getting back up out of the bed.  
  
Ten minutes later Jeff came back in the room with a bassinette under one arm and Jordan in the other.  
  
"You don't mind if he sleeps in here with his old man tonight do you?"  
  
"Why would I mind? As long as he's quiet and I am able to sleep at least four hours without having to get up he can sleep anywhere."  
  
When I woke up the next morning Jeff was downstairs with the twins. I had never seen him so happy. He was feeding both twins and to my surprise he was doing it with ease.  
  
"How do you do that?" I asked still half asleep.  
  
"It's easy."  
  
"Easy my ass. It's hard feeding one of them but to be feeding them both at the same time is damn near impossible."  
  
"I just have skills is all."  
  
"Ok Mr. Skills, from now on you feed them and change them and I'll watch them sleep. They are so precious when they sleep."  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't we take turns with everything? All baby chores will be fifty, fifty."  
  
"Sounds fair enough." I said picking up Ryan to burp her.  
  
That same day I received another letter from Marshall, but this time he wasn't apologizing for being a bastard he was simply being a bastard.  
  
"Skittlz,  
  
I still haven't heard that angelic voice of yours. You are starting to make me believe that you don't like me anymore. I won't stop Skttlz, not until I have what I want. I don't care if you go to the tabloids with the shit you have on me. It's all circumstantial evidence and my lawyers will make sure I don't do time but I will have you. You are mine and you have been since the day we met. You'll never get rid of me Alexus so stop trying. We will be together one-way or another.  
  
Love always,  
  
Marshall  
  
P.S. Your daughter looks exactly like you."  
  
"This man is crazy. He is in Cameron and he has been watching me. I can't believe it." I said staring at the words on the paper.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said as I walked back into the room. I sat on the couch and my conscience took over my brain. "You have to show him that letter, but if you do then he is going to freak. He hates Marshall and if he finds out he is or has been in Cameron WW3 will begin. We promised no secrets but I can't tell him this. It's my problem I have to deal with Marshall all by myself."  
  
"Alexus!"  
  
"What?" I asked snapping out of my daze.  
  
" Hey what are you over there thinking about?"  
  
"Just got something on my mind right now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
A chant of "Tell Him" started repeating in my head and I finally decided to just show Jeff the letter.  
  
"What is wrong with this guy? Does he not know when to let go?" Jeff said after reading the cryptic words of the letter.  
  
"Jeff he is simply trying to get to me and I will not allow him to get in my head and you shouldn't either. That's what he wants."  
  
"He isn't going to do this to you. He wants to play mind games? I am all willing to play."  
  
"No. Unless he does something that is over the top we are going to continue to ignore him. No kind of contact at all. Marshall is trying to sucker you in and if you fall for it he will use anything you allow him to find out. He is not only trying to get me back, he wants to destroy you in the process."  
  
"Okay Marshall will not put a damper on our lives."  
  
"Good." I said kissing Jeff. "Why don't we go out tonight? I'm sure Courtney and Matt will watch Ryan and Jordan for a few hours."  
  
"You sure you want to leave them?"  
  
"I have no problem with it. The question is do you want to leave them?" I said laughing.  
  
"Well I just got home and I have missed weeks with them. Why cant we just stay home and order a pizza and watch a movie."  
  
"Ugh! Alright but next Friday we are going out."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So how was the road?"  
  
"Same old, same old."  
  
"Did you write any?"  
  
"I jotted down some lyrics, why?"  
  
"Because I have been writing too and I was hoping you would use some of lyrics on the bands next album. I already asked JR and Scott and they said they were fine with it but it was up to you. So what'd you say?"  
  
"Ummm let me think about that one."  
  
"Think about it? Come on I helped on the bands last CD and I do believe that went platinum."  
  
"You got a point. Let me look at the lyrics and I'll try and put them to music."  
  
"If you like it can I sing on the track?"  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
"Thank you so much." I said jumping up off the chair and going into the kitchen for a refill of Dr. Pepper.  
  
The next few months Jeff and I worked on lyrics for the new album, when he wasn't on the road. The twins were getting so big and Jeff was bummed everytime he had to do a road trip. Marshall was still sending letters, but he only sent them while Jeff was on the road. My life was Chaos but I loved every minute of it. Courtney and Matt still hadn't decided on a wedding date and I was still hinting at December 30. Courtney had pick out a beautiful Vera Wang gown. It was White with a ten-foot train. It was in a bodes like style with a low dip in the front. She had decided to wear her hair in huge pin curls and had a Vail that covered her face.  
  
"You are going to make one exquisite bride." I said helping Court try on her dress.  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting married. I honestly never thought Matt would ask me. God I am so happy right now."  
  
"Yeah now all you need is a couple......."  
  
"Slow down Lex. We are not even thinking about kids right now."  
  
"I kind of figured that but you guys should think about it. Plus if you get pregnant now our kids can grow up together."  
  
"You never stop do you? I thought once I told you that Matt and I were getting married you'd get off my back but here you are now pushing for kids." Courtney said laughing.  
  
"You know me, never one to keep opinions to myself."  
  
"So how's the new album coming?"  
  
"It's really good. The band has recorded three track already, one being mine. I'm producing this one too."  
  
"What about the kids. Are they with a sitter while you guys are at the studio?"  
  
"No they are with us."  
  
"You guys are great with them you know that?"  
  
"Jeff is great with them. I'm still figuring out how things work. I was never the motherly type. Guess it's in my blood to screw up."  
  
"Lex you are a great mother. Jordan and Ryan love you and you love them. You are nothing like your mom honey and I don't ever want you to compare yourself to her again."  
  
"Do you really think I'm a good mother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I think you are an amazing mother and if anyone tells you you're not tell them to come see me."  
  
"Thanks Court."  
  
"Hey what are best friends for?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note- I don't like this chapter to much but I'm experiencing extreme writers block. Hope you guys can forgive this chapter and I'll make sure the next one is better, a lot better. Keep the reviews comin' they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Love Ya Millions  
  
~*~Alexus aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl~*~ 


	12. Expecting Chapter 12

Expecting  
  
Chapter ~12  
  
"Hon could you come in here please?" I yelled from the bedroom when I heard Jeff walk in the house.  
  
"Sure baby what's up?"  
  
"Did you buy me this?" I asked holding up a black see-through teddy.  
  
"No but I'd love to see it on you." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"I'm serious I know I didn't buy this but I don't remember you giving it to me either."  
  
"Well I'd sure as hell remember buying that."  
  
"So where did it come from?" I asked confused.  
  
"Maybe Courtney left it here."  
  
"Nah. Court is like me if she's not sleeping with Matt it's big baggy t- shirts and boxers."  
  
"It didn't just appear out of then air now did it? Where'd you find it?"  
  
"It was lying on the bed when I came home today. You don't think........"  
  
"Marshall."  
  
"Damn him! The flowers and letters is one thing but coming into our home is another. Forget what I said about not playing his mind games. I have a game that we are sure to win. You up for it?"  
  
"You betta believe it."  
  
"Ok but I have to tell you what I have in mind may require drastic measures."  
  
"How drastic?"  
  
"Seduction." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Seduction? I'm not liking the sounds of this."  
  
"I can handle it. I swear I can."  
  
"It's not you it's that bastard Marshall that I don't trust."  
  
"I know and believe me I'm not going to like this but it has to be done. I have to gain is full trust for my plan to work. Once I get him wrapped around my little finger again we destroy him and get his ass out of our lives once and for all."  
  
"So do I get to hear the rest of the plan or are you gonna leave me in suspense."  
  
"Of course I'm going to tell you just not right now. I have to set everything up perfectly before I try to explain what is going to happen, but trust me this is going to work."  
  
"I trust you baby with all my heart and if you think this is going to work then I think this is going to work." Jeff said kissing my forehead and walking back downstairs.  
  
"I knew if my plan was going to work I was gonna have to somehow get Marshall to believe I was appreciative of all the gift and letters. I couldn't remember the address or telephone number that Marshall had written in the letter so I went to my best source.  
  
"Courtney you remember the letter Marshall sent with the address and phone number?"  
  
"Yeah I remember. What about it?"  
  
"What was the address?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Court?"  
  
"Alright let me get the letter. Hold on a sec." Courtney said putting the phone down.  
  
"I knew she kept it she is so weird." I said to no one in particular.  
  
"Lex, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why do you want Marshall's address?"  
  
"Sorry top secret but I'll tell you as soon as I figure out what I'm doing myself."  
  
"Ok here's the address 923 Adams Farm Rd. Charlotte, NC 27654. What the number too?"  
  
"Sure just in case."  
  
"It's (336) 230-0119."  
  
"Courtney why do you keep letters, even when they don't belong to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I only kept this one to show Matt what a sick fuck Marshall is."  
  
"Then why do you still have it?"  
  
"I just never got around to throwing it away."  
  
"Uh-Huh if you say so." I said laughing. "I'll call you later girl."  
  
"Alright later."  
  
When I got off the phone with Court I tried to decide on how to put the wheels in motion. " Do I call or write first?" I asked myself. I sat at my writing desk and pulled some stationary out of the box and began to write.  
  
"Marshall,  
  
I know I told you to stay away and I bet you're wondering why I'm writing this to you. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for being such a bitch over the past few months but I was blinded by my so-called love for Jeff. I made a mistake. Jeff cheated on me. I have his children and he slept with is ex-girlfriend. He's moved out of the house and only sees the Twins on the weekend. I don't know why I'm turning to you but Courtney just doesn't seem to understand. I'm not expecting you to rush here and comfort me in my time of need but I would like to see you. It would mean a lot to me. I also wanted to thank you for all the flowers and letters and I'm guessing you sent me the teddy. It's gorgeous. Maybe one day soon I can model it for you. I know you have no reason to trust me and I won't blame you if you don't but please at least think about it and let me know what's up.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Alexus a.k.a. Skittlz"  
  
Before sealing the letter I took it to Jeff he was a little edgy about the whole thing esp. when I told him he would have to "move out" for a while.  
  
"Lex I'm not moving out."  
  
"No Duh! If well When Marshall contacts me I'll figure out when he's coming then we'll simply move some of your things to Matt's or dad's and you'll stay there. The rest of the time you'll be right here beside me where you belong."  
  
"What if he's watching the house?"  
  
"Then we're screwed but I don't think he's watching anymore. Yeah when the twins were first born his letters freaked me out because he made some references about their looks but that was months ago."  
  
"So how did the teddy get in the house?"  
  
"Maybe the nanny signed for it or something. I'll call her in the morning and find out."  
  
"Ok. Lets hope this letter wets his appetite."  
  
"Believe me Marshall is very gullible when it comes to me."  
  
"Anyone would be."  
  
"I know." I said with a cocky accent.  
  
"So lets go and mail this thing."  
  
"I'm right behind you." I said following Jeff downstairs. "We have to inform Matt, Court and Dad about what's going on so when we have to move your things they don't think we're for real."  
  
"Absolutely, we'll stop by there on the way home."  
  
"Great. Can we also stop and get something to eat. I have time to cook today."  
  
"Sure thing Princess. What you want to eat?"  
  
"I'm craving a pizza."  
  
"Papa Johns or Pizza Hut?"  
  
"PJ"s please."  
  
"We'll get two and take them over to Matt's I'm sure those two haven't eaten either."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
When we got home we put the Twins to bed and then we got comfy on the couch and watched The Crocodile Hunter and I fell asleep in Jeff's arms. I had a dream that Marshall was chasing Jeff and me while the Twins were in the car with us. He ran us off the road and when I woke up I was in the hospital and when I asked about my family they told me that I was the only one to survive the crash and that I had been in a coma for three months. I had missed my family's funerals and I myself was now a paraplegic. I shot up out of Jeff's arms and began to cry.  
  
"Lex what's wrong?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Marshall......He ran us off the road. You and the Twins were killed and I was a paraplegic who was in a three month long coma." I said still crying.  
  
"Baby it was just a dream it's ok."  
  
"No it's not. If this plan goes wrong all of that could happen. That would be his revenge on me. Why did I send that damn letter? Why couldn't I just leave it alone?"  
  
"Listen to me. We are going to beat Marshall at his own game and nothing is going to happen to Jordan or Ryan and nothing is going to happen to me or you either."  
  
"You can't guarantee that."  
  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah but Marshall is crazy he's capable of anything."  
  
"Well apparently he has never went head to head with Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Jeff I'm scared now. I mean this is my plan and if it fails then it's my fault."  
  
"Stop talking like that nothing is going to go wrong."  
  
"I hope you're right." I said hugging Jeff tightly.  
  
"I know I'm right." Jeff said rubbing my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note~ I finally found the time to update. YAY!!!! Hope you guys like this chapter I think it's pretty good and I want you guys to like it to so review plz and let me know what you think.  
  
Love Ya Millions  
  
The One & Only  
  
~Alexus~ 


	13. Expectin Chapter 13

Expecting  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
After about a month I finally heard back from Marshall. We started talking on the phone and after about three weeks Marshall made plans to come and pay me a visit although we never really decided on a date. Jeff and I decided that he should go ahead and move into Dad's just in case Marshall made a surprise visit. I was still having the nightmares about Marshall doing something terrible to my family and the worst part was Jeff wasn't there to reassure me that it would be ok. One night as I lay in my bed I heard a loud crash outside my bedroom window.  
  
"What in the hell?" I yelled jumping up from my bed.  
  
I went and checked on Jordan and Ryan who were still sound asleep. I slowly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw something moving in the bushes. I ran into the living room and started to call 911 until I realized that it was Marshall. I flung the door open and started bitching at him for scaring the shit out of me.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you creeping around out here? Why didn't you call or at least knock?"  
  
"I'm sorry Skittlz I didn't mean to freak you out, but I wanted too make sure that insane husband of yours wasn't here before I knocked."  
  
"Like I've told you a million times, Jeff moved out."  
  
"So it's true? Mr. Perfect is out of the picture?"  
  
"Yeah we are officially separated."  
  
"Will there be a divorce or are you two gonna reconcile?"  
  
"I haven't even thought about that. I'm still trying to deal with the fact that my husband, the father of my children, didn't love me enough to be faithful."  
  
"So why did you want to see me, really? You made it perfectly clear that you hated my guts now."  
  
"I know but I thought about everything you said in your letter's and in our phone conversations and it just clicked."  
  
"What clicked?"  
  
"That you really do love me." I said walking closer to Marshall. It was making me physically ill to be doing this but I knew it had to be done. I put my arms around Marshall's neck and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. When I pulled away Marshall had a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Skittlz what are you doing?"  
  
"Just what you've wanted to do since you saw me that day in the mall."  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
"No it's not a joke."  
  
"So what are you expecting to happen?"  
  
"Well tonight I was hoping that you could just cuddle with me, maybe more."  
  
"You want to cuddle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In you and your husbands bed?"  
  
"YES!! Is that a problem for you?"  
  
"What if it is?"  
  
"Then you tell me where."  
  
"My place."  
  
"In Charlotte?"  
  
"No my hotel room."  
  
"Fine but I can't tonight."  
  
"So you are playing games?"  
  
"No! I can't leave the twins here by themselves and it's too late to call Jeff to pick them up."  
  
"Alright how about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing Marshall again.  
  
"I can't wait." Marshall said kissing my forehead before walking away.  
  
When he was gone I ran upstairs and called Jeff on his cell.  
  
"Baby Marshall was here."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now. He was snooping around outside and when I asked him about it he said he was making sure you were really gone."  
  
"He didn't try anything did he?"  
  
"No, but I did kiss him."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I had to. He was really suspicious. If I would have pushed away he would have bailed."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"I'm going to his hotel room tomorrow night."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Jeff I'm still having nightmares and they are ten times worse because you aren't here. I'm tired of being afraid and if I do this now it'll all be over."  
  
"At least tell me the hotel he's at and I'll get a room under another name so I can be there if you need me."  
  
"Alright he's at the Howard Johnson room 414, but you be careful. If he spots you it's over."  
  
"He'll never know I'm there I'll make sure of that."  
  
"God Jeff I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss you too, but I'll be back in the house soon and then things will go back to normal. How are my babies anyway?"  
  
"There are great except they miss their daddy just as much as I do."  
  
"I'm going to come and pick them up in the morning and spend the day with them before dropping them off at Matt and Courtney's."  
  
"They're gonna love that."  
  
"So I'll see you in the morning."  
  
" 'Til then."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Try and sleep, but call me if you need me."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next night I made my way to Marshall's room. When I walked in my stomach dropped. Candles were everywhere and there was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries beside the bed, which was covered with rose petals.  
  
"My, My Skittlz you are looking delicious." Marshall said running his hand down my cheek.  
  
"You didn't have to do all of this you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know but I figured this was the start of something special so special measures where necessary."  
  
"That was a great thought but could we please get rid of the flowers and candles? I don't feel like being pampered tonight."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of restraints and blindfolds."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No. Jeff was a prude in the bedroom and I'm sick and tired of that."  
  
"But restraints?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it'll be fun. I even came prepared." I said holding up a black leather bag. "That is if you're game."  
  
"You are not the Skittlz I used to know."  
  
"I'm all grown up now and I know what I want."  
  
"Then I'm the man to give it to you." Marshall said walking towards me.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need ice."  
  
"I have ice already." He said pointing to the ice bucket.  
  
"But it's melting. We need fresh ice."  
  
"Fine. I'll be right back." Marshall said picking up the bucket and leaving the room.  
  
"Ok Lex let's do it." I said turning on the video camera and hiding it under the clothes in the bag. "Please god let this go down like I've planned it and may Jeff never find out what is really gonna happen in here tonight." Just as I put the bag down Marshall came back into the room.  
  
"So how do you want to start things off?"  
  
"I want you to tie me up." I said sliding up onto the bed.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Rip these clothes off and.."  
  
"Make love to you?"  
  
"No. I don't want to make love Marshall I want you to ravish me."  
  
I felt dirty and disgusted, and when it was all over I took a long hot shower. I left the room as Marshall slept and went to see Jeff, who was three rooms down. When he opened the door I was ballin'. Jeff pulled me into his arms and held me.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel so diseased. He was touching me and all I wanted to do was hurl."  
  
"Tell me what happened, please."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I just want to go home." I said gathering my things.  
  
"Alright then let's go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning I called up an old friend of mine who owed me a huge favor.  
  
"Malik I need a favor."  
  
"Lex is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. I need you to alter a tape for me."  
  
"What kind of tape?"  
  
"It's a video tape of some people having sex, but I need you to make it look like a rape."  
  
"A Rape?"  
  
"Yeah. look it's a long story, but I'll explain everything when I drop the tape off. So can you do this for me?"  
  
"Yeah I can do it as long as you're sure you want this done."  
  
"Positive. I'll be there in twenty." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jeff asked sitting up in the bed.  
  
"To see an old friend. He's gonna help us."  
  
"Want me to come with?"  
  
"Nah. You go and spend time with Ryan and Jordan and I'll meet you at Matt's in about an hour or so."  
  
"You be careful."  
  
"I always am." I said kissing Jeff. "Go see your children." I said before walking out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexus Hardy. Girl I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"Malik Bryant the hottest guy in our senior class."  
  
"I don't know about all that, but thanks for saying it anyway." Malik said laughing.  
  
"You know I had a crush on you."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Seriously I did all through ninth and tenth grade."  
  
"How come you never told me?"  
  
"Because I thought you'd figure it out."  
  
"I wanted to ask you out so bad."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because you were the girl everyone wanted to be with. I never thought I'd have a real chance."  
  
"Guess we both missed out, huh?"  
  
"We can always go out now."  
  
"Baby I'm married, with children." I said lifting my hand to show Malik my ring.  
  
"Get out! When did you get married?"  
  
"Five years ago. And just recently became the mother of twins."  
  
"No Shit? So who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"His name is Jeff. Jeff Hardy."  
  
"As in WWE superstar?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Damn he's lucky."  
  
"I'm the lucky one."  
  
"So who is actually on this tape?"  
  
"Me and Marshall."  
  
"Hansen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you were married." Malik said confused.  
  
"I am. Look it's a really long story but I'll give you the edited version. Marshall came back to town a while back and he said he wanted me back. He was harassing Jeff and me and I got tired of it. I came up with a plan to get him out of our lives for good, but I need you to fix the tape before I can make that happen."  
  
"Damn! So you are basically gonna accuse Marshall of raping you and use the tape to prove it?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm going for."  
  
"Let me take a look at it. I'll call you as soon as I'm done and let you know what's up."  
  
"Thanks Malik. You know if I weren't married I would definitely go out with you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Lex."  
  
"So do I. See you later." I said closing the door behind me.  
  
It hadn't been five hours and Malik had already finished most of the editing all that needed to be done now was voice overs. I went back to his place and put on the performance of my life. Crying, Screaming the works. When Malik was done he let me watch the tape.  
  
"Wow it looks so real."  
  
"Yeah this tape could get a person ten to fifteen years at least."  
  
"Now I have to figure out what to say to the police when I say I have a tape. I mean it'll be really odd to just go in there and say I was raped and I have the tape to prove it."  
  
"True."  
  
"Guess I didn't think about this enough." I said sighing.  
  
"I have an idea. I don't know if it'll work but it's a shot."  
  
"Let's hear it. I need all the help I can get."  
  
"You could tell the police about you and Marshall's past relationship and how he came back into your life hoping to get back what you two had, but you were married and told him to go away. He didn't listen and instead of going away he began stalking you. You can say one night you were out with some friends and you got a call to meet your husband at the hotel and when you got there Marshall grabbed you and tied you to the bed. You tried to get away, but he was too strong. After it was over Marshall cockily pulled out the video camera and taunted you with the tape."  
  
"Yeah but how do I explain having the tape?"  
  
"Well you can say that Marshall fell asleep and you finally got free and you stole the tape before fleeing the room."  
  
"Malik you are a genius! That just might work. I have to go."  
  
"You keep in touch this time, ok?"  
  
"Sure I will. I really did miss you after graduation."  
  
"I missed you too. Now get out of here and get your life back." Malik said while embracing me in a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just out. I need to think."  
  
"Lex are keeping something from me?"  
  
"I just need to take a drive and clear my head a little. I'll be back in no time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The wheels are in motion and if I try to stop them now I'll get ran over. I have to do this." I said to myself as I waited to be seen.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Hardy I'm officer Lee. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"I'd like to report a rape." I said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Ok. Can you tell me who was raped?"  
  
"Me." I said as I started to cry.  
  
"And when did this happen?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"And do you know who did this to you?"  
  
"Yes I do. His name is Marshall Hansen. He was a teacher of mine when I was in high school and for a while we were involved." I said still crying.  
  
"Alright Mrs. Hardy why don't we have a seat and you tell me the whole story."  
  
"Ok." I said sitting down.  
  
"Now you said this happened last night?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then why did you wait until today to report it?"  
  
"Because I was scared. Marshall is a very powerful man and if he knew that I came here he would come after me."  
  
"Alright then why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning and we'll make sure you are safe."  
  
I told Officer Lee the same story Malik and I concocted that afternoon in his apartment and I also gave him the tape.  
  
"Officer Lee I need you to promise me that Marshall Hansen will be arrested because as long as he's free my family is in danger."  
  
"You have a family?"  
  
"Yes sir. I have an incredible husband and two wonderful little babies."  
  
"Does your husband know about this?"  
  
"He knows about the harassment, but not about last night." I said wiping tears from my face.  
  
"Mrs. Hardy I promise you we will bring Mr. Hansen in today, but until then I want you to go home and be with your family."  
  
"I can't do that. Marshall has to have realized I stole that tape and if he has he is looking for me. I have to go somewhere that he'll never think to look for me."  
  
"You do that, but I'll need a way to get in contact with you."  
  
"Here is my cell number call me if anything happens."  
  
"I will Mrs. Hardy you just take care of yourself."  
  
"What about my family? Can you provide them protection too?"  
  
"Sure we'll send a unit over to watch your house."  
  
"Thank you Officer Lee. Thank you very much." I said shaking his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
I drove to a friends place in Raleigh. I told her that it was just a visit and never once brought up Marshall or ay of the mess going on in my life. We looked at pictures of each other's children and talked about old times. I had been there well over three hours when my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Hardy, this is Officer Brandon Lee."  
  
"Did you get Marshall?"  
  
"Yes ma'am we did. We picked him up about an hour ago."  
  
"So what's going to happen now?"  
  
"Well he is insisting that the sex was mutual, but when I watched the tape it's apparent that you tried to get away from him so now I need you to come in and make a formal statement."  
  
"Will I have to see Marshall?"  
  
"No he'll probably be in lock-up by the time you get here."  
  
"Alright I'll be there in about an hour." I said hanging up the phone. "YES!!! This is going to work." I squealed before running out of my friend's house and back to my car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note ~ I had a bit of help with this chapter but I still think it's pretty good. I am trying to finish this story b/c I have another one I want to put up but I am struggling enough trying to update the stories I have already posted so hopefully I'll be done with this story soon. Remember to Review.  
  
The One & Only  
  
~Alexus~ 


	14. Expecting Chapter 14

A/N: Don't kill me! I know I said I would update more and I'm seriously trying to, but don't worry this semester is almost over so I'll have more free time to write. Believe me I want to update as much as possible to finally get these stories done so I can start uploading my new stories. Reviews would help though. It would motivate me more to know that more than three people are reading my stories so the more reviews I get the more I'll want to write for you guys so remember.....REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And once you've reviewed get your friends to read and review, too(Hint! Hint! Lol!) But for now here is Chapter 14. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Expecting  
  
Chapter ~14  
  
"Jeff! What are you doing here?" I asked shocked when I walked into the police station.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, but you'd probably tell another lie."  
  
"Jeff I..."  
  
"I received a visit from an officer informing me that Marshall had been arrested. When I asked what for he told me he was arrested for rape. I found it odd that they would tell me this until he asked me if you were ready to file a formal statement and then it clicked, Marshall raped you, didn't he?"  
  
"They were supposed to make sure that Marshall didn't come after you, they weren't supposed to tell you anything."  
  
"You're right about that, but you were supposed to tell me."  
  
"I was going to."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me last night?"  
  
"Because I knew you would go after him and then you would be the one in jail."  
  
"So you kept this from me to protect me?"  
  
"I kept it from you because I was ashamed, ashamed that I allowed Marshall to do that to me. I was supposed to be in control of the situation, instead I was tied up and violated." I said crying. "Please don't hate me for this."  
  
"Hate you? There is no way that I would hate you."  
  
"But it's my fault. If I hadn't suggested we go after him." I sobbed.  
  
"Honey, listen to me it's not your fault. Marshall Hansen is a monster and unfortunately he got his claws in you, but don't you ever say that this was your fault."  
  
"Mrs. Hardy are you ready?" Officer Lee asked walking into the room.  
  
"Yes I am." I said sighing and cupping Jeff's hand tightly.  
  
I went over the story again, this time with a tape recorder recording the conversation. I could tell Jeff was furious by the time I was finished, but he said nothing at all. He just sat there with a blank stare. I stayed as clam as I could, but inside I was dying. Was I a terrible person for doing this? Should I tell them the truth? I knew if I did that it would crush Jeff to know that I slept with Marshall and then cried rape. It was the only thing I could think of to keep him out of our lives, but Jeff wouldn't see it that way. I was breaking the pact to him, the one where we promised never to keep secrets from each other again, and he would never forgive me for that. Sitting in that room was a nightmare because I knew that I would slip up my story some how and officer Lee would catch me in a lie, but an hour after entering the room Jeff and I were walking out hand in hand and Marshall was being read his rights. Jeff and I decided not to tell anyone about Marshall, at least not at that moment, dad hadn't been feeling well and Matt and Court were so happy about the engagement, and we didn't want to make dad any worse or bring Matt and Court down from there sugar high.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lex honey, you look like shit." Courtney said as I walked into the house.  
  
"Thank you Courtney." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you sick or something?"  
  
"Yeah very sick, but I'll live."  
  
"Why does your husband have you out and about if you are sick?"  
  
"Because I wanted to be the one to come and get my babies. I've missed them like crazy."  
  
"They spent one night away from home."  
  
"Yeah and it felt like a year. Last night I realized that I can't be away from them that long."  
  
"Well let's just see if you're still screamin' that in about a year when they are walking and talking and teething and driving you completely up the wall."  
  
"I can't wait until that happens."  
  
"Alright don't call me when you and Jeff need a break and want me to baby- sit."  
  
"Hopefully in a year you and Matt will be raising a child of your own."  
  
"I've already told you girl, I'm not planning on having kids right now."  
  
"That can change you know."  
  
"Matt is always on the road traveling and it would be too hard raising a child all by myself."  
  
"No you didn't go there. I am married to your fiancé's brother, who is also a wrestler and have been for five years now. I had to put up with a miscarriage, and delivering twins, hoping he would not be traveling when I went into labor, and his music and who say's you'll be raising your child on your own? You always have me just like I know I'll always have you."  
  
"Ok speedy Gonzalez. Damn I hate it when you talk a thousand words per minute." Courtney said laughing.  
  
"You know I only do that when I get annoyed or when I'm really nervous."  
  
"I know. I also know you are right about me having kids. You'd probably be in the bed with us to make sure I got pregnant if you could."  
  
"Ewww! Nasty thought. I have to poke out my minds eye now." I said making poking gestures at my forehead. "Where is that hunky fiancé of yours anyway?"  
  
"He went to get food."  
  
"What's he getting?"  
  
"Pasta with grilled chicken, grilled veggies, and herbs from Italiano's."  
  
"Sounds delicious. You're going to give me half of yours, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Court." I said whining.  
  
"I'll call his cell and if he hasn't ordered I'll tell him to pick you one up too."  
  
"Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around her.  
  
"Hey babe, have you ordered yet?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Guess who wants some?"  
  
"Alexus?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Tell her I got her covered. Think Jeff will want something?"  
  
"Let me ask. Lex he wants to know if Jeff wants one."  
  
"JEFF!" I yelled upstairs.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Starving."  
  
"Italiano's?"  
  
"Lasagna."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Matt did you get all that?" Courtney asked laughing.  
  
"I got the important parts."  
  
"Alright see you in about twenty." Courtney said hanging up the phone.  
  
I tried over and over to tell Courtney the stupid act I had pulled with Marshall but I just couldn't make the words come out, so instead I told her about seeing Malik.  
  
"Malik Bryant? Captain of the football team Malik Bryant?"  
  
"Yep. I ran into him in the store."  
  
"Is he still fine as hell?"  
  
"Yes Girl! I told him about the crush I had on him and he told me that he had one on me too, but was afraid if he asked me out I would reject him."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. I was so in love with that boy back then and then Marsh....." I trailed off.  
  
"And then Marshall showed up and screwed up everything?"  
  
"Yeah. I hate that man. I hate him so much. I wish he were dead."  
  
"Lex you don't mean that?"  
  
"Yes the hell I do. I want that man to be buried so deep in the ground that not even maggots will be able to find his remains."  
  
"Honey, listen to you. I have never seen you this angry about anything. You are seriously scaring me right now."  
  
"I'm sorry Court. It's just...."  
  
"What? Is something going on that I don't know about?"  
  
"No. It's just the sound of that man's name makes me ill."  
  
"You sure that's all?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Alright if you say you're fine then you are fine I mean I'm your best friend and I know you would never not tell me everything."  
  
"Court I couldn't keep anything from you even if I tried."  
  
"Yeah I know. Anyway Matt just pulled up, time to grub."  
  
"Jeff! Grub!" I yelled form the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm playing with Ryan and Jordan."  
  
"It's time for their naps, bring them down here so I can put them to sleep."  
  
"So Lex Court informs me that you aren't feeling well."  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling kinda crappy." I said taking Jordan away from Jeff.  
  
"Why not let the twins stay another night then I mean you don't want them getting sick do you?"  
  
"No but I don't think what I have is contagious. Besides I think I'd get sicker if I had to be away from them another night."  
  
"You sure? It'll give you time to rest."  
  
"Matthew Moore Hardy are you trying to kid nap my babies?" I asked with a mouth full of pasta.  
  
"No I just love having these little guys here."  
  
"I know they grow on you don't they?"  
  
"Yeah they are my favorite niece and nephew."  
  
"They are your only niece and nephew bro." Jeff said in between bites of lasagna.  
  
"Tell you what Mattie, I take my babies tonight and come this weekend they're yours."  
  
"They're mine?" Matt asked excitedly.  
  
"Well not to keep, but they can spend the weekend here if it's ok with your fiancé of course." I said looking over at Courtney.  
  
"Of course it's ok. Like Matt said we love having them here."  
  
As we were eating my cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Whose phone is that?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Oh sorry guys it's mine. I'll answer in the other room." I said getting up from the table. "Hello?"  
  
"Skittlz, do you really think you are going to get away with this?"  
  
"Marshall how did..."  
  
"I call? You know us prisoner gets one call."  
  
"And you called me and not a lawyer? You're dumber than I thought."  
  
"I have a lawyer, in fact I have a few of them, and when they get here I'll be free in no time and I'm coming for you skittlz, and this time I plan on doing more than just tying you up."  
  
"You are one sick fuck! You will never put your hands on me again."  
  
"You shouldn't have crossed me. You made the biggest mistake of your life when you and that rainbow freak husband of yours came up with this plan to bring me down. I won't go down that way, and you should know that I always get what I want."  
  
"Except this time. Not even you can get out of this one. There is too much physical evidence against you."  
  
"It's all false. It won't stick and my attorney's will make sure of it."  
  
"You could hire every defense attorney in North Carolina and you still wouldn't get out of this. So it was nice knowing you Marshall have a nice life behind bars and remember... Don't drop the soap." I laughed before hanging up.  
  
"Who was that?" Jeff asked when I sat back at the table.  
  
"It was no one important."  
  
"Sure was a long conversation and you seem upset."  
  
"It was my mom." I blurted out.  
  
"Your mom?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Yeah some how she found out about the twins and called to I don't know. I guess she thought I would be happy to hear form her. She talked to me like nothing was wrong between us."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I didn't ask. I was just ready to get off of the phone with her."  
  
"So you don't even know if she is still in North Carolina?"  
  
"No, and honestly I don't care where she is."  
  
"She didn't ask to see Ryan and Jordan?"  
  
"I told her no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want her to mess up their lives like she did mine."  
  
"Lex!"  
  
"Court it's over. I hadn't heard from her in over seven years and all of a sudden she wants to reconnect with me and my family, I find that a bit suspicious, don't you?"  
  
"I guess it is a little suspicious."  
  
"You think she's after something?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah I do?"  
  
"Something like what?" Jeff asked.  
  
"The one thing she has always loved, even more than me, money! She knows that I'm married to you and she knows what you do, maybe she thinks we're loaded."  
  
"Loaded? That's a laugh."  
  
"Tell me about it, but she wouldn't believe me if I told her the truth she would only think I was lying."  
  
"So all ties are broken?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned all ties between Gwen and me were broken seven years ago." I said finishing off my food.  
  
  
  
  
  
When we got home all I wanted to do was forget the events that took place earlier that day. I lay in bed with my babies and the tears just came flowing out. I cried for hours and couldn't stop. Jeff thought I was traumatized, but in actuality I was overwhelmed with guilt and fear of being found out. That phone call with Marshall had spooked me more than I let on over the phone, but he had to have known that I was afraid of what might happen. Marshall and I were the only two people that really knew what happened in that room that night, well Malik knew, but I knew he was on my side and would never tell my hideous secret. The next few weeks were torture. Marshall was calling whenever he was allowed phone privileges and it was freaking me out completely. It got so bad that Jeff decided to have our number changed. The next few months were going to be long and tedious, but Jeff assured me that we were in the fight together and that made me feel so completely safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note- Ok so how was this chapter? Thumbs up or thumbs down? I'm dying to know what you guys think. Holla at me with some reviews aiight!  
  
*The One & Only*  
  
~Alexus~ 


	15. Expecting Chapter 15

Expecting  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The bailiff asked after I placed my hand on the bible.  
  
I swallowed hard and I could feel the sweat beads form on my forehead. "I do."  
  
"Please state your name for the record."  
  
"Alexus Hardy."  
  
"You may be seated."  
  
"Mrs. Hardy how do you know my client?" One of Marshall's lawyers asked.  
  
"He was my teacher in high school."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, we fooled around also."  
  
"He was your lover?"  
  
"No. I never slept with him. It was a school girl crush and he took advantage of my naivety."  
  
"Isn't it true that you actually ran away from home and moved in with Mr. Hansen for a while?"  
  
"Yes I lived with Marshall for a few weeks."  
  
"And why did this not work?"  
  
"My mom pressed charges against him and the police took me back home."  
  
"But you ran away again didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"To a friends."  
  
"A male friend?"  
  
"Objection your honor, what does any of this have to do with this case?" My lawyer asked.  
  
"You honor I have a point."  
  
"Fine, over ruled, but counselor let's get to the point soon."  
  
"Yes your honor. Mrs. Hardy you were known as being very promiscuous as a teenager weren't you?"  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"So are you saying that it's not true that you had multiple sexual partners?"  
  
"No that is completely untrue. I was a virg..."  
  
"Please Mrs. Hardy just answer the questions asked."  
  
"On the night in question is it true that you were the one in fact that made the date with Mr. Hansen?"  
  
"It wasn't a date. It was a set-up."  
  
"A set-up? How so?"  
  
"I received a call saying my husband wanted to meet me and when I got there Marshall attacked me."  
  
"What were you wearing that night?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Was it a low cut red dress that showed a lot of cleavage?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So you go to a former lover that has been harassing you and your family in a scantily clad dress hoping to do what?"  
  
"I told you I went there to meet my husband." I said as tears formed in my eyes.  
  
"That's not the truth though is it Mrs. Hardy? You knew that Marshall was in that room and, not your husband, didn't you? And you went there for one reason and one reason only, and that was to frame my client. You went into that hotel room with one thing on your mind...Put Marshall Hansen in prison. Am I right Mrs. Hardy?"  
  
"No! Marshall raped me and to make things worse he videotaped it. It's not my fault he left it in plain site and got caught."  
  
"But weren't you the one who brought the videotape into the hotel Mrs. Hardy?"  
  
"No I did not."  
  
"Why should we believe you?"  
  
"Because it's the truth!"  
  
"And we all know how truthful you are."  
  
"Objection!"  
  
"Sustained. You're on thin ice Mr. Gray be careful."  
  
"Sorry your honor."  
  
"Mrs. Hardy you have two children correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are those the only children you have ever had?"  
  
"No, my husband and I lost our son two years ago."  
  
"No children before that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So it's not true that you aborted Mr. Hansen's child when you were 17 years old?"  
  
"Hell No! Sorry your honor. No it is not true. I told you I never slept with Marshall."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So there would be no evidence of any Alexus Denise Hardy having an abortion on April 14, 1996?"  
  
"No, Mr. Gray there wouldn't be any evidence of this because it didn't happen."  
  
"Then what is in this folder?  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I would like to enter into evidence the paper work from one Moses Cone hospital. It's a copy of the abortion papers." Gray said holding up the cream folder.  
  
"That's not possible because it never happened."  
  
"Why not just admit that the sex that night was mutual and save yourself from further embarrassment?"  
  
"BECAUSE THE SEX WASN'T MUTUAL! THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPED ME AND THOSE PAPERS ARE FORGARES BECAUSE I NEVER SLEPT WITH MARSHALL BACK THEN AND I WOULD NEVER ABORT AN INNOCENT CHILD!" I exploded.  
  
"Order in the Court." The judge said banging his gavel. "Mrs. Hardy you will restrain yourself or be held in contempt."  
  
"Sorry your honor." I said sitting back down.  
  
"No further questions your honor." Mr. Gray said sitting back down.  
  
"We will take a fifteen minute recess." The judge said.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff said as we all stood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked slowly over to Jeff and pulled him into a hug. I tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. I couldn't believe what I had just did, but I was more shocked that Marshall had the balls to bring in those forged papers from the Hospital. I knew that I couldn't prove they were fakes because his sister was a nurse in the hospital and could easily vouch for the bastard. At this point I could have cared less if the Jury believed me I just wanted top know that my husband did.  
  
"Jeff we have been sitting here for five minutes and you haven't said a word."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They have paper work Lex. Did you have an abortion?"  
  
"Not again Jeff, not again." I said standing.  
  
"Where did they get the paper if it didn't happen?"  
  
"They are fakes! Don't you see? Marshall needs something to destroy my story. What better way then to make me the bad guy."  
  
"So it's not true?"  
  
"No! I swear that I never slept with Marshall and even if I would have slept with him and gotten pregnant there is no way in hell that I would have had an abortion"  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I believe you." Jeff said wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.  
  
"And that's all that matters." I said placing my head on his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
When I went back into the courtroom I saw Marshall smiling at me. I walked to the stand in disgust before sitting back down and waiting for my lawyer to redirect.  
  
"Alexus there have been some terrible things said in this courtroom today about you and things you took part of in your adolescence, but you refute most of what Mr. Gray had to say, so please tell us about your relationship with Mr. Hansen in your own words." My lawyer Mrs. Cobain said.  
  
"Well I met Marshall while in high school and we did fool around, but never did I sleep with him."  
  
"He never pressured you to have sex with him?"  
  
"I didn't say that. Marshall tried many times to convince me that we would always be together and that if we had sex then it wouldn't be so awkward on our wedding night, but I couldn't do it. I was young and sex scared me. So when we got caught it was almost a relief. I wouldn't have to see him everyday, but then my mom just pushed me over the edge and I had no where else to go so I moved in with Marshall."  
  
"And what happened after that?"  
  
"My mom pressed charges after a couple of weeks and I was put under house arrest. That was the last time I saw him until he popped back up here a few months ago."  
  
"And when he showed up did he contact you immediately?"  
  
"He came up to me in the mall. He said that his job had sent him here for a convention, but I later found out that he had no intentions of going back to Detroit."  
  
"And when did the Stalking start?"  
  
"Objection!"  
  
"Over ruled. Mrs. Hardy you may answer the question."  
  
"After I told him that I wouldn't have dinner with him. He started sending my letters, flowers, and clothing."  
  
"What type of clothing?"  
  
"He sent lingerie to my home and in his letters he made references to my twins."  
  
"References?"  
  
"Yeah about how they looked just like me and nothing like my husband, and I found this creepy because I had never taken my children outside at that point, but he knew exactly what they looked like and what they had on that day and that's when I realized he had been watching me."  
  
"Did you contact the police?"  
  
"My husband and I didn't want to involve the authorities. We wanted to try and work things out between ourselves first."  
  
"Is that when you made plans to talk to Mr. Hansen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"I had asked him if he would consider meeting my husband and me for coffee or something so we could talk, but he rejected the offer."  
  
"So tell us about that night."  
  
"I had gotten a call from a lady who said that she was a receptionist at the hotel and that Jeff had asked her to call me asking me to meet him in his room and I didn't think anything of it because Jeff did things like that all the time, so I went to meet him. When I got there he had candles and everything all over the place and it was really dark so I called for Jeff, but it was Marshall that answered me. I asked what was going on and he simply smiled at me. I tried to get out of the room but he blocked the door then he started talking about wanting to tie me up and I became very uncomfortable in his presence so I tried to leave again, but this time he grabbed me and threw me on the bed." I said covering my mouth.  
  
"Would you like another recess Mrs. Hardy?"  
  
"No, I just want to get this over with." I said taking a deep breath before speaking again. "He threw me on the bed and got on top of me. I tried to push him off but he took my hands and tied me to the bedpost. He started saying things like 'I told you I'd get you back' and 'you will always be my skittlz, which is what he called me in high school, he then pulled out a video camera and told me that it was for his private collection. Afterwards he just feel asleep leaving my there tied up. I finally got my hands untied, and ran out of the room. I knew no one would believe me so grabbed the tape as I left."  
  
"Why didn't you go straight to the police?"  
  
"Because I was terrified. I didn't know what Marshall might do if he found out before he was arrested."  
  
"What he might do to you?"  
  
"No not to me but my family. Marshall had made numerous threats towards Jeff and I knew he would make good on them if he got the chance."  
  
"So what made you change your mind?"  
  
"I knew that Marshall would see it as a personal victory if I were to keep quiet about things, so the next day I went to the police and gave them the tape and Marshall was arrested."  
  
"Alexus are you telling the absolute truth here today?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Cobain I am telling the absolute truth."  
  
"I have no further questions your honor."  
  
"Mrs. Hardy you may step down. Court is now in recess until 10 am tomorrow morning." The judge said banging his gavel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you see that smug ass look on Marshall's face?" I asked getting in the car. "He thinks he's going to win, but he won't. He has to pay for what he has done to me."  
  
"Honey calm down Mrs. Cobain is going to show that tape tomorrow and the jury will see just how sick Hansen is."  
  
"I know but Kat could have asked so many more questions while I was up there. During the prep sessions we went over so much more, and it's like today none of it mattered."  
  
"Kathleen Cobain is the best Lawyer around and she is a pro when it comes to putting the bad guys in jail and this is no different. She will make sure that Marshall gets what's coming to him and hopefully that will be a long time in prison."  
  
"I hope so. I can't even think about what will happen if he is set free. The twins, you if anything happened to you guys I wouldn't be able to function."  
  
"Nothing will happen to Jordan, Ryan or me I'll make sure of that."  
  
"I know I'm just a bit paranoid right now. That jury ate up every word Marshall's lawyer feed them. Did you see how they looked at me when he pulled out those abortion papers?"  
  
"No how did they look at you?"  
  
"They looked at me like I was a leper or something."  
  
"No they didn't that was all in your head."  
  
"I know what I saw and they went from feeling my pain to hating my guts in a matter of seconds."  
  
"It's all in your head Lex believe me that jury is behind you 100%."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexus Denise Hardy!"  
  
"God Court, why you have to call me out like that?" I asked getting out of the car.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm truly sorry Court, but this was something I couldn't tell anyone about. I hate all the press it's bringing in because it's not good for Jeff."  
  
"But I'm your best friend you know you can confide in me always."  
  
"I know, but if it makes you feel any better I didn't tell Jeff either."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No, he found out from the cops."  
  
"Cops?"  
  
"Yeah they came to get my statement and he figured it all out."  
  
"Was he pissed at you?"  
  
"Pissed is an understatement."  
  
"Can you blame him?"  
  
"No I can't, but things are all better now and he has been so great about this."  
  
"So how has the trial been going?"  
  
"Well I took the stand today and Marshall is one sneaky fuck let me tell you. He has papers of an abortion I had at 17."  
  
"But you never had an abortion."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah it had to have been I mean she is a nurse and I'm pretty sure that she helped him forge those papers."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well there isn't anything I can do except hope the jury believed me and won't believe him when he takes the stand."  
  
"Do you want to call me as a witness? I can vouch for you and tell them that you never got physical with Marshall."  
  
"It's alright. Hopefully we won't need you to testify."  
  
"Well if you need me just holla."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day in court Marshall's lawyer put a few people on the stand to discredit me but the real damage was done when they called Marshall's sister, Lily, to the stand. She got up there and crucified me. She lied her ass off and said that she was there the night I had the abortion and that she was my after care nurse and a bunch of B.S. that made me look like an uncaring person. I jumped up and tried to set the record straight but the judge wouldn't hear it. So there I was looking like a fool in front of the entire courtroom. When the day was over I knew that things could go either way it just depended on Marshall and I knew he would have something up his sleeve. I needed an ace of my own, but I couldn't think of anyone I trusted enough to bring into all the mess I had created. I couldn't ask Court, because then Jeff and Matt would be too suspicious and Malik was out because Marshall could easily find out the line of work he was in. I had no one to have my back and I was full of dread. I walked into the courtroom the next morning hand and hand with Jeff and anxiously awaited Marshall to take the stand. He got up there and every word out of his mouth was a bold face lie. He even went as far as to say that I was the one in fact that came on to him all those years ago just like I had done that night in the hotel room. It wasn't until half way through Marshall's lie filled testimony that I remembered the dirt I had on him. During recess I went to the bank and obtained the information I had on Marshall from my safety deposit box and rushed it back to the courthouse. I handed it to Kat and told her what it was all about and hoped she knew what I expected her to do with it seeing that we had no time to prepare before hand. And not surprisingly she knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Mr. Hansen, you have testified that my client was the one that came on to you is that correct?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"So you never had an affair with any other students during your teaching years?"  
  
"No I did not."  
  
"Does the name Jessica Capshaw ring a bell?"  
  
"No. Should it?"  
  
"What about Britney Jamison?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cari King?"  
  
"Should I recognize these names Mrs. Cobain?"  
  
"Maybe not, but they sure remember you. Your honor I would like to enter into evidence these affidavits from over twenty students of Marshall Hansen from his many years of teaching. These women are willing to testify that Marshall Hansen was romantically involved with all of them. There were even some charges brought up against him, but most were settled out of court so it is not on record."  
  
"Objection your honor."  
  
"Over ruled."  
  
"Mr. Hansen how many little girls did you take advantage of over the years?"  
  
"Objection!"  
  
"I have nothing further your honor."  
  
Kat left Marshall looking like a chump and after she ousted him on the stand I knew there was no way the jury was buying his story. I went home that night feeling confident and victorious and since both the prosecution and the defense had rested all that was left was closing arguments.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have heard testimony from Mrs. Hardy where she stated that she never slept with Mr. Hansen, but then we find out that she not only slept with him but she became pregnant with his child although she did not keep the child. He is the real victim here. She played with his emotions and after meeting him again years later and she pick up where she left off, but then she has to cover her tracks so that her husband doesn't find out about her infidelities so she screams rape. Ladies and gentleman that woman is a manipulator and if you believed one word she said on that stand then you are all just pawns in her game."  
  
"Marshall Hansen raped my client and worse than that he videotaped it. He has been infatuated with Alexus Hardy for years and when he realized that she no longer wanted him he freaked and began stalking her, this led to him raping her. Mr. Gray has the gall to say that Marshall Hansen is the victim. I don't think so. My client wanted that man out of her life for good and now no matter what happens she will never be able to forget that night. She has been traumatized and that cannot be reversed. Marshall took advantage of her youth and when she was pulled away from him he went and did the same thing to many of his other young students. Hansen claims that he did in fact sleep with Alexus all those years ago while she says it never happened, but even if it did that was the past and on the night in question he took advantage of her. You have to put this man away for his crime because if you don't it'll only allow him to go off and rape another innocent young woman."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow. I want to know what the jury decided." I said pacing back in forth through the room.  
  
"Lex honey you have to sleep."  
  
"Are you serious? I can't sleep I'm to nervous."  
  
"It's going to be alright."  
  
"Not if that bastard is set free. Jeff if they find him innocent then we are in serious trouble because he will come after us and he'll keep coming until he gets his revenge."  
  
"Honey you are going to have a nervous break down if you keep this up."  
  
"I think I'm going to have one anyway."  
  
"I won't let you." Jeff said wrapping his arms tightly around me.  
  
"You can't stop a break down."  
  
"I can." Jeff said pulling me down onto the bed.  
  
For the first time since the trial had started my husband and I made love. I was so completely taken in by him that Marshal never once crossed my mind not even that night. I was finally forgetting about my problems and it felt good, but they would all come rushing back the next day in court. I cuddled Jeff for a while and when he finally went to sleep I snuck in to see Ryan and Jordan. I hadn't spent much time with them lately and just seeing their sleeping faces made me feel better. I didn't feel like sleeping so I decided to watch my wedding tape. I guess I feel asleep because Jeff awakened me the next morning.  
  
"Lex baby let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"We have to be in court in an hour."  
  
"Damn I thought it was all a dream." I said sitting up.  
  
"No it's not a dream, but it will be over today so go and get ready and I'll feed the twins."  
  
"Alright." I said walking up the stairs.  
  
We dropped the kids off with Matt and Courtney before heading to the courtroom. My heart was beating so fast and so loudly I thought it would jump out of my chest. I watched as the jury entered the jury box and my eyes grew wide when one of the jurors smiled at Marshall. I became so anxious I couldn't breath. I became very dizzy and the next thing I remember is Jeff slashing my face with cold water.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"Did I miss the verdict?" I asked a bit worried.  
  
"No the Judge called a ten minute recess when you fainted.  
  
"Then lets get back in there." I said walking towards the courtroom.  
  
  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?"  
  
"We have your honor."  
  
"So say you?"  
  
"We find the defendant, Marshall Hansen, on the charge of first degree rape....Guilty."  
  
"YES!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Order, Order in the court. These proceedings are not over. I would like to thank the jury for their time. You are all now dismissed. Mr. Hansen you have been found guilty of first-degree rape and I am going to give you the maximum sentence allowed. 25 years with the possibility of parole after 12 years. You are a sick man Mr. Hansen and I can only hope that your time behind bars changes you." The judge said before leaving the bench.  
  
"It's over." I said hugging Jeff. "Thank you so much Kat." I said shaking her hand.  
  
"Just doing my job."  
  
"This isn't over Skittlz."  
  
"But it is Marshall, it's finally all over." I said as Jeff and I walked out of the courtroom 


	16. Expecting Chapter 16

Expecting  
  
Chapter ~16  
  
  
  
"I can't believe what just happened in there." I said getting into the car.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I don't know I guess I just started doubting my own story in there, and when I started doubting it I thought the jury would start doubting it too."  
  
"Marshall was the one in there telling lies not you."  
  
"But I wasn't...." I trailed off.  
  
"You weren't what?"  
  
"I wasn't confident enough I guess."  
  
"Lex it's over. Marshall is behind bars where he belongs and now you and I can get on with our lives."  
  
"Yeah but maybe I should be the one behind bars." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It wasn't important."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You won!" Courtney exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah the bastard got 25 years, but he should have got life." Jeff said taking Ryan out of the car seat.  
  
"I'm just glad it's over."  
  
"I think we all are sweetie." Matt said coming out onto the porch.  
  
"I just want to forget about Marshall, my past and this damn trial, as far as I'm concerned today was the end, and tomorrow will be a whole new beginning." I said walking into the house.  
  
"Is she alright?" Matt asked Jeff.  
  
"I don't know bro she's been so different lately."  
  
"Can you blame her? She was raped by a man she once thought she loved."  
  
"You're right, but it's so damn frustrating not being able to help her."  
  
"Maybe she should try counseling."  
  
"You mean a shrink?"  
  
"Whatever you call it she should talk to someone because if not it's going to eat at her until there is nothing left."  
  
"You're right, I just hope Lex thinks so too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shrink? You and Matt think I need to see a shrink?"  
  
"Honey you have been through so much the past few months, Matt and I both think you should talk to someone."  
  
"I don't need to talk about it because there is nothing to talk about."  
  
"So crying yourself to sleep every night is normal now?"  
  
"I don't...."  
  
"Yes you do, and you also toss and turn all night long when you used to sleep so peacefully. You haven't been your self in ages."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So you need to see someone Lex. If you keep this all bottled up you will eventually explode."  
  
"Some explosions are good."  
  
"Not if the kids are around."  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
"What if you can't control it, what if it just takes over you? What then, huh?"  
  
"Is my seeing a shrink that important to you?"  
  
"Yes, baby, it is."  
  
"Fine first thing in the morning I'll call Dr. Haughton and make an important."  
  
"Dr. Haughton?"  
  
"Yeah I went to school with her, she was a senior when I was a sophomore, so I'm sure I'll be able to talk freely to her seeing that she knew about the whole Marshall situation when it was going on."  
  
"You're going to feel better once you get this off your chest you know?"  
  
"I hope so because I'm sick and tired of feeling this way."  
  
"I know you are honey, but things will get better I promise." Jeff said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"They couldn't possibly get any worse." I said closing my eyes before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is that?" I said sitting up in bed and shaking Jeff.  
  
"What's what?" Jeff asked not even bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"Listen. Someone's at the door."  
  
"Baby you're hearing.....oh shit someone is at the door." Jeff said when the knocking started again.  
  
"Go see who it is." I said pushing Jeff out of bed.  
  
"It's 4:15 am do you really expect me to answer the door."  
  
"Yes! Now go and see I'll be right behind you." I said still pushing.  
  
"Who is it?" Jeff asked once we got downstairs.  
  
"Gwen."  
  
"Did that voice just say Gwen?" I asked shocked.  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"It's my mother." I said in a whisper.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Don't open it."  
  
"I hear you talking in there open up."  
  
"I have to open it."  
  
"Fine. Go on and open it."  
  
"Took long enough." My mother said barging in.  
  
"Gwen what are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms.  
  
"Gwen? Is that how people address their mothers these days?"  
  
"Well seeing that you and I haven't talked in about seven years and you kind of disowned me, yeah that's how I address you. So I ask again, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you."  
  
"Bullshit you want something; I'm sorry to inform you, but we don't have any money." I blurted out as I wrapped my arm around Jeff's arm.  
  
""I don't want your money Alexus I came here to see you."  
  
"At 4 in the fucking morning?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"Lex where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce me to this handsome man standing here?"  
  
"Jeff this is Gwen, Gwen this is Jeff."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jeff. Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."  
  
"How did you even know I lived here?"  
  
"Marshall contacted me and said I should get here as soon as possible."  
  
"Marshall? You found out where I lived from Marshall?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When did he contact you?"  
  
"Two days ago. He had his lawyer track me down in Vegas."  
  
"Why did he contact you?"  
  
"All the lawyer said was that Marshall thought it best if I paid you a visit."  
  
"Well it was probably to pay you off and testify against me, but its too late Marshall is in prison."  
  
"Testify? Testify for what?"  
  
"Short version of a long story. A couple of months ago Marshall raped me and during his trial he pulled every dirty trick in the book and he probably wanted to use you against me too."  
  
"Marshall raped you?"  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"Alexus listen to me no matter what happened all those years ago I'm still your mother and I do care. I have always cared."  
  
"Damn! We woke the kids." I said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"No babe you talk to your mom I'll check on Ryan and Jordan."  
  
"My grandbabies. Can I see them?"  
  
"I don't think so. It's 4:30 in the morning, maybe another time."  
  
"Hey sweet pea would it be okay if I crashed on the couch? I just got in and didn't have time to get a room."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm sorry I asked. Maybe I'll see you before I bail again." Gwen said walking towards the door.  
  
"Lex!" Jeff said nudging me.  
  
"Gwen, you can sleep on the pull out." I said stomping to the hall closet to get some fresh linen. "It's not that fancy, but it's comfortable."  
  
"Anything is fine. I'll be out of here before you get up I promise."  
  
"No I want you here when I get up. It's time we settle this once and for all."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"My husband said something to me tonight. He told me that if I kept things bottled up that I would eventually explode. I can't let this fester anymore I have to solve one problem at a time and I might as well start with this one."  
  
"Okay then I'll be here."  
  
"Good night." I said walking upstairs.  
  
"Night sweet pea."  
  
"So what happened?" Jeff asked when I walked back into our bedroom.  
  
"I told her to stay so we can talk in the morning."  
  
"Are you still going to make the appointment?"  
  
"Yeah I'm still going to call Dana."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dr. Dana Haughton's office." The receptionist said answering the phone.  
  
"Yes I'm Alexis Hardy and I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Haughton."  
  
"She has an opening this Thursday @ 2:45."  
  
"Great I'll take it. See you Thursday." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"See who Thursday?" Gwen asked walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.  
  
"An old friend from school."  
  
"I see. So how has life been for my little sweet pea?"  
  
"Don't act like things are good between us because they aren't even close to good."  
  
"I never said things were good, but if we work hard enough we can make things good between us."  
  
"I don't know if that's possible and that's the reason I asked you to stay. I want you to hear me out once and for all."  
  
"I'm all ears baby."  
  
"Since the day I moved out of your house all I've felt for you is contempt and resentment and anger and it has made me an evil and bitter person and I hate it. For a long time I convinced myself that I was a terrible child and that's why you always ignored me as if I didn't exists. When grandpa helped me get my own apartment I was the happiest girl in the world, or at least I made myself believe that. Truth is I wasn't really happy until I met that man upstairs. Jeff has been so wonderful to me and when we first got together his family took me in immediately. His dad is the dad I never had growing up. His brother is the best and he loves me just as much as Jeff does. I am a part of a real family now, and it feels damn good."  
  
"I tried my best to raise you, but I was just a baby myself when I had you, barely seventeen, and your father walked out when you were six months old because he said raising a baby was too much and that he wasn't mature enough to take care of us. I worked two jobs and sometimes I had to leave you with neighbors for days at a time just to be able to function. I know your life wasn't a bed of roses, but it was the best I could do. When I heard about your 'affair' with that god awful Marshall all I wanted to do is protect you, but you so it as me being to controlling. When you left home I was devastated, and I never forgave myself for pushing you away instead of trying to reconnect with you."  
  
"I know I wasn't a princess growing up but I wasn't the devil you made me out to be."  
  
"I know and I never thought of you as a devil because no matter what happened between us you were always my sweet pea." Gwen said rubbing my cheek.  
  
"You used to embarrass me so much when you called me that in front of my friends. They used to make fun of me at school."  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get that back?"  
  
"Honestly, no I don't, but we can try to start over."  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"I told you last night, I have to let all this go."  
  
"You don't know how happy you just made your mother." She said hugging me.  
  
"Would you like to see your grandchildren?"  
  
"Of course I would, you just lead the way."  
  
"Hey there guys, there's someone who is dying to meet you two." I said standing over their cribs.  
  
"They are so beautiful. They look just like you did as a baby."  
  
"I think they look like their daddy, but no one seems to agree with me. You want to hold one?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll hold this precious baby girl over here who seems to like me."  
  
"Could you stay here with them while I shower and make a phone call?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure. It'll give us a chance to bond."  
  
"I'll be right back." I said before walking down the hall. "And just what are you doing?" I asked leaning across the bed and giving Jeff a kiss."  
  
"Had a thought for a song figured I'd go ahead and write it down."  
  
"I see. Can I read them when you're done?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's a surprise."  
  
"I'd rather just read it."  
  
"I know but I'd rather it be a surprise and since I'm the composer what I say goes."  
  
"Fine. I'm going to take a shower, Gwen is in with the twins, but do me a favor and check on them in a few minutes okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jeff said saluting.  
  
Once I showered and got dressed I called dad, Matt and Courtney and invited them to lunch. Once they arrived I introduced Matt and dad to Gwen.  
  
"Gwen this is Jeff's.....My dad, Gil Hardy, and this is my big brother, Matt Hardy. I'm pretty sure you remember Courtney. Dad, Matt this is Gwen Hardy, my mother."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you both. I just want to thank all of you for taking care of her."  
  
"You don't have to thank us, it's our pleasure having this one around." Matt said wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me around.  
  
"She is the daughter I always wanted, especially after raising these two." Gil said pointing at Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Dad!" Jeff said.  
  
"Aren't we here for lunch? I'm starving." Courtney said.  
  
"You always are Court." I said taking the steaks off the grill. "Jeff could you get the tossed salad please?"  
  
"I'm already two steps ahead of you." Jeff said bringing out the huge bowl.  
  
"So Gwen do you plan on sticking around for a while?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it really. When I came here I didn't expect for Alexus and I to work our problems out the way we did. I have a life in Nevada now, but I think I can stay here for at least a week before I have to go back."  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"I was going to go get a room today."  
  
"Nonsense you can stay in either Matt or Jeff's old room."  
  
"You don't have to do that, a hotel is fine."  
  
"You can stay on the pull out while you're here."  
  
"She will do no such thing. I insist you take me up on my offer it's not just for your benefit, but for mine as well. That house is lonely now that both of my boys are gone."  
  
"Well if you insist."  
  
"Dad you don't have to...."  
  
"Hush girl I'm doing this because I want to."  
  
"Alright, but only because you want to." I said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexus Hardy I have an appointment with Dr. Haughton."  
  
"Dr. Haughton is in with another patient, but she is expecting you and should be with you shortly, please have a seat." The receptionist said.  
  
"Alexus you haven't changed a bit since high school." Dana said motioning for me to come into her office.  
  
"Neither have you." I said giving her a hug.  
  
"So what could possible make you need a shrink?"  
  
"Have you been in a plastic bubble or something?" I asked laughing.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you do know about Marshall Hansen being arrested and charged with rape."  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"I was the victim....or should I say he was my victim."  
  
"You just totally lost me."  
  
"Marshall had been harassing me and my family so I got rid of him."  
  
"Explain."  
  
I told Dana the entire story and when I was done I expected her to reprimand me for my behavior, but instead she told me she totally understood where I was coming from. Turns out that she was also one of Marshall's puppets back in high school and he had even contacted her when he returned to town. Dana and I talked until my hour was up, but I made another appointment for the next day. When I got home Jeff bombarded me with questions, which I completely ignored. I went over to dad's to see Gwen and talk for a while. We had started over but it was still really awkward. My family was complete and everything around me seemed to be going right for the first time in a long time and made the hell I'd been through completely worth it. 


	17. Expecting Chapter 17

Expecting  
  
Chapter ~17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Where is everyone? The reviews have completely stopped (wipes away tears). Come on ppl don't give up on me now I still have tons of stories to post here, but if no one is reading these then there is no reason to ever post those. So if no one is going to review this will be the last chapter and the Story will remain unfinished. I really hope I don't have to do that.  
  
I'll Holla  
  
Alexus  
  
P.S.~ If I don't post again before Christmas I just want to say.... Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and that I'll be 20 on the 30th .... Happy Birthday to ME!!!!! LOLZ!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Jeff asked walking into the room.  
  
"To see Dana." I said fastening my gray silk blouse.  
  
"But you just saw her yesterday."  
  
"Hey this was you and Matt's great idea, but if you don't want me to go then I'll gladly stay here with you and the kids."  
  
"No! You go and do what you gotta do."  
  
"Thought you'd say that. I'll be back soon." I said kissing Jeff and walking out the door.  
  
  
  
"So where did we leave off yesterday?" Dana asked.  
  
"Well I was talking about the pact I had made with Jeff. You know the one I broke when I didn't tell him about what really happened that night in Marshall's hotel room."  
  
"Listen to me Lex, I'm a shrink and I'm supposed to help you figure things out, but in this situation all I can say is don't you ever tell Jeff what happened in that room."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"It could destroy your marriage and why destroy it over a piece of shit like Hansen?"  
  
"But we made a pact."  
  
"And unless you tell him the truth he'll never know it has been broken."  
  
"But it's killing me Dana. He treats me like this little fragile thing that will break or something. And every time he looks at me I can tell he is thinking about not being able to protect me. If I don't tell him it's going to drive me insane. I don't know how much longer I can stay quiet."  
  
"If you tell Jeff the truth then you'll lose him and still Marshall wins. Do you want that? Think about it Lex, don't let the bastard beat you."  
  
"You know you're supposed to say, 'the truth will set you free' or some shit like that Dana." I said slightly laughing.  
  
"I'm just keeping it real with you. I'm not talking to you as Dana Haughton the shrink; I'm talking to you as Dana Haughton, friend and fellow victim.  
  
"Alright I'll stay quiet for now, but I can't promise that'll last long."  
  
"You're making the right choice."  
  
"I sure as hell hope so."  
  
"Trust me everything will be fine."  
  
"Easy for you to say, your marriage isn't on the line."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure, sweetness?"  
  
"Just stopped by to see if you and Gwen wanted to have dinner with Jeff and me tonight."  
  
"I'd love to, but I haven't seen Gwen all day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah and I got up with the chickens this morning."  
  
"I can't believe she would just up and leave without saying anything to anyone."  
  
"We don't know if that's what happened sweetheart."  
  
"I do. I'm such a goddamn fool. I thought she was trying to change and be a mother, but looks like I was wrong."  
  
"Maybe she'll call."  
  
"It doesn't matter dad, just get your things and we can head over to the house. I told Jeff I'd be there over an hour ago."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Picked up a hitchhiker." I said walking into the house.  
  
"A What?"  
  
"She's only kidding son, calm down."  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Lex, Gwen called."  
  
"She did?" I asked completely shocked.  
  
"Yeah she said that she had to go back to Nevada and take care of some personal business, but she would try and get back here for a few more days."  
  
"See now I told you didn't I?" Gil said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I got to admit I thought she bailed on me, but I'm glad she didn't."  
  
"So what do you kids have planned for this weekend?"  
  
"Well we are supposed to hang with Court and Matt, but nothing is set in stone, why do you ask?"  
  
"I was hoping the boys could come and help me move some things around."  
  
"What things dad?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I want you boys to come and get all of your things out of your old rooms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's time you boys move out."  
  
"We moved out ages ago dad."  
  
"Yes but my home is still home to you and Matt's Junk and it's time that you come and collect it."  
  
"Come on dad."  
  
"No Jeff you come on. You still have shit from when you were a kid in that room. It's absolutely ridiculous."  
  
"Fine dad I'll call Matt in the morning and we'll come and clean out our rooms."  
  
"Good. That's all I ask."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lex is that you?"  
  
"Yeah who is this?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten me again."  
  
"Marshall?"  
  
"That's right baby. I know you didn't think just because you changed to an unlisted number that you'd heard the last of me."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"That's easy I want you to suffer, I want you to hurt, and I want your life to be destroyed like my life has been."  
  
"I'm done with you Marshall, all of us are."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Remember Dana Haughton? Well she told me that you did the same things to her and I also talked to some of the old cheerleaders. Seems your reputation was school wide. Well we are all over you Marshall. You can't hurt any of us anymore. So don't ever call my house again and if you do don't expect for me to even bother talking to you next time. Later." I said about to hang up the phone.  
  
"Wait! I just wanted to know how your mother was doing."  
  
"Why did you send her here anyway?"  
  
"You'll soon find out my love, you'll soon find out." Marshall said laughing sadistically before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Mutherfuker!" I yelled slamming the receiver down onto the base.  
  
"What is it?" Jeff asked running into the room.  
  
"When Gwen called did she say why she had to go back all of a sudden?"  
  
"No she just said it was an emergency, why?"  
  
"I think Marshall has sent someone to hurt her."  
  
"What are you talking about, Lex?"  
  
"Marshall just called and what he said sent chills through my entire body."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Well he asked about Gwen, so I asked why he had sent her here, but he only said I'd find out soon enough laughed this sadistic ass laugh and hung up on me."  
  
"There isn't much he can do from behind bars Lex."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the outside man? Marshall has connections Jeff and I know that he's using them to get to Gwen. I bet he was the reason she rushed back to Vegas."  
  
"Then call her and find out if she's okay or not."  
  
"I can't. I don't have her number there."  
  
"She said she'd be back in a few days if she's not then we'll go there and find her, alright?"  
  
"Alright." I said kissing Jeff. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"So what for dinn...Whoa." I said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Lex what wrong?"  
  
"Just got a bit dizzy is all."  
  
"Did you take your insulin today?"  
  
"I take my insulin everyday. I'm just tired, all I need is a nap and I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive honey. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"I know I don't, but I do and I have since the day we met."  
  
"The day we met, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. The day we met."  
  
"Was that before the staring or after you almost knocked me unconscience?"  
  
"Somewhere inbetween I do believe."  
  
"I like the way you funny....Ha! Ha!"  
  
"Come on you know I'm only joking."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"So you're sure you took your insulin today?"  
  
"Yeah, but now that I think about it I didn't eat afterwards."  
  
"And why not? You know you have to eat after you take the shots, are you trying to make yourself sick?"  
  
"I just forgot I had a lot on my plate today."  
  
"Well let's get some food in you. Can't have my best girl getting sick now can I?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything." I said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Lex you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I'm a terrible person and I don't deserve you."  
  
"Come on honey you're not making any sense right now."  
  
"I should be sent away for what I've done."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I'm a bad, bad girl." I said my words now slurred.  
  
"Alexus don't close your eyes." Jeff said sitting me down on the couch. "I'm going to get you some juice, okay? Stay right here." Jeff ran into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed a handful of candy. He raced back to the couch and forced the juice down my throat. After a few minutes I started to come too and when I my vision was clear again I saw Jeff starring down at me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You almost went into shock."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah. We were headed towards the kitchen to get you some food and you just started talking about how much of a bad person you were and how you had done some terrible thing."  
  
"I said that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What else did I say?" I asked concerned.  
  
"I couldn't make it all out because your words became slurred."  
  
"You have to tell me what I said Jeff."  
  
"Nothing, but I wish you would tell me what's bothering you. We have a pact, remember?"  
  
"I can't talk about it." I said now crying.  
  
"Does it have to do with the rape?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please honey, tell me what happened in that room."  
  
"You heard the whole horrid story in court, don't ask me to tell it again."  
  
"Okay, okay, it's over now. I'll never bring it up again." Jeff said holding me tightly in his arms.  
  
"Thank you for loving and trusting me so much."  
  
"You don't have to thank me for that Lex."  
  
"Yes I do, trust me, I really do." I said laying my head on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Come on lets get you something to eat and go and check on the kids."  
  
"I'm right behind you baby." I said taking Jeff's hand and following him into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: K, I'll be the first to admit that this chapter is really lame, but the next one will be better I promise. I'm still looking for any ideas that you guys may have so remember e-mail me any suggestions. lethatllita@hotmail.com. 


	18. Expecting Chapter 18

Expecting  
  
Chapter~~ 18  
  
  
  
A/N~~ I know it's been a while but I was so lost on this story and finally this just came to me so I wrote it down, now I'm the first to say it's not my best work but it's something, right? Anyway here is chapter 18...FINALLY!!!! I just hope people are still into it and I hope I get more than one review I've probably lost all of my readers but I hope not. Okay enough talk get to reading and don't forget to review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Lex*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lex I need your help!" Courtney yelled from the dressing room of the church.  
  
"Okay Calm down it's alright."  
  
"Help me with this stupid Vail would you?"  
  
"That's what the Maid of Honor is here for." I said straightening the Vail.  
  
"I can't believe this day is finally here."  
  
"Yeah I still think you should have gotten married on my birthday, but Valentines day isn't that bad." I said helping her fasten her dress.  
  
"I'm so nervous Lex. What if I fall on my face walking down the aisle?"  
  
"Then I'm gonna laugh at you then I'll help you up and walk you down myself."  
  
"You would really laugh at me?"  
  
"And you know this." I said laughing. "Look Court I'm sure your dad isn't going to let you fall so stop worrying about that and lets finish getting you all prettied up."  
  
"I'm so glad you are my best friend."  
  
"Diddo girl, diddo."  
  
"I am about to become Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy."  
  
"Yeah and then it'll be official."  
  
"What will?"  
  
"You'll be my sister."  
  
"Sister-in-law actually, but hey that works for me."  
  
"I have to go but your dad will be in here in a minute so just relax and get ready to become the happiest woman in the world, well second happiest after me." I said giving her a hug and walking out of the room.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The preacher said.  
  
"Gladly." Matt said before kissing Courtney.  
  
"Well it took longer than I expected, but it finally happened." I said hugging Matt once we left the church.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Courtney, the ceremony was beautiful." Malik said kissing Court's cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Malik and thanks for video taping it for us."  
  
"Yeah and thanks even more for doing it for free." Matt joked.  
  
"Consider it my wedding gift to you guys. So where's the honeymoon?"  
  
"We aren't going on a honeymoon right away. Courtney's mom has been really sick so we are going to stay and make sure she get s the care she needs."  
  
"Oh no you're not." I said.  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"Well Jeff I guess you and I will have to spend these three weeks in the Cayman's ourselves seeing that these two don't want to go." I said waving the tickets.  
  
"The Cayman's?"  
  
"Yep! You guys want 'em?"  
  
"We can't Lex I have to stay with my mom."  
  
"No you don't because I am going to take care of your mother myself."  
  
"You would do that for me?"  
  
"Hell girl your mom is practically my mom anyway, of course I'll take care of her while you're gone."  
  
"Matt we're spending our honeymoon in the Cayman Islands." Courtney said excitedly.  
  
"Your plane leaves tonight at 7:30 so get home and pack."  
  
"You guys are the best." Matt said hugging both Jeff and me.  
  
"This we know, now go home and pack and remember to have fun."  
  
"Wait I have to throw the bouquet and Matt has to toss the garter."  
  
"Okay lets do it then. Alright I need all the single females to position themselves in the middle of the field here and get their catchers mitts on because my best bud here is about to make one of you the next bride." I said as all the single ladies ran to the field.  
  
"Everyone ready? Okay here goes." Courtney said tossing the bouquet over her shoulders.  
  
A good friend of ours, Melissa, caught the bouquet after being pumbuled by about 14 other single ladies.  
  
"Okay fellas time to catch the lovely garter over here from Court's leg to Matt's mouth to one of your desperate hands." I said as everyone laughed. All the men gathered in the same spot as the ladies and waited for the precious garter to be thrown. To all of our surprise Malik was the lucky one.  
  
"What about the reception?"  
  
"Jeff and I will take care of everything you guys go pack and when you're done you can make an appearance before you go to the airport."  
  
"Did you think of everything?"  
  
"Of course I did honey. I knew that you would be so freaked out today that you'd forget your own name so I took care of everything."  
  
"I love you girl." Courtney said all teary eyed.  
  
"I love you too, but don't you dare cry because then I'll cry and we'll both screw up our make-up." I said wiping away forming tears.  
  
"What's all the crying about?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around Courtney.  
  
"Don't worry they're tears of joy." I said as Court and I laughed.  
  
"Women." Matt mumbled.  
  
"Yeah bro I hear ya, but they're ours for life whether we like it or not."  
  
"And why wouldn't you like it?" I asked with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Whoa baby I was only saying." Jeff said raising his hands in front of him.  
  
"That's what I thought." I said as Jeff pulled me into him giving me a kiss.  
  
"I wonder if we'll still be that in love after six years of marriage." Courtney said resting her head on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Sure we will baby."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because if anything goes wrong I'll be there to make it better." I said with a cocky smile. "You two will be together forever, just like I will be with this knucklehead forever." I said elbowing Jeff in the stomach.  
  
"And how do you know that, are you psychic or something?" Matt asked.  
  
"Psycho maybe but not Psychic." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Screw you Jeff. I know this because it's our destiny. I was meant to meet Jeff that day at Cracker Barrel's and I was supposed to introduce Matt to Court so they could be together too."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Court, I know I'm right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss Court." I pouted as I flopped down on the couch.  
  
"They've been gone a week."  
  
"That's too long I get bored when she's not around."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I know but you're no fun. You'd rather play with the kids than play with me."  
  
"Not true."  
  
"Is so."  
  
"How you figure?"  
  
"When was the last time we 'played' together?"  
  
"It was, ummm, it was..."  
  
"Exactly." I said going into the kitchen and grabbing a tube of chocolate chip cookie dough.  
  
"You're not eating that."  
  
"I think I am."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Jeff I checked my sugar an hour ago, a few bites of cookie dough will be fine, trust."  
  
"What was your sugar level?"  
  
"98."  
  
"It was not."  
  
"Yes it was look at the monitor the results are still there."  
  
"Your sugar hasn't been lower that 140 in over a week how did you get it so stable?"  
  
"I don't know, I think my levels where so high because I was so stressed with the wedding and everything, but now that it's all over things are back to normal so don't worry I'll just have a little of this and then back to my carrots and celery for snacks, alright?"  
  
" I'm just being extra cautious after what happened a few months back, you really scared the shit out of me when you almost went into shock on me."  
  
"That'll never happen again I've been sure to take all of my meds and eat when I'm supposed to since that night. You weren't the only one scared by that nights events."  
  
"You know I had never ever been that scared in my life."  
  
"Not even when you almost broke your neck jumping off that ladder?"  
  
" Not even then. You and the kids come before me if anything ever happened to any of you guys I don't know what I would do."  
  
"Well our life is perfect. We have our family, Matt and Court have each other, Dad is perfect, Gwen visits often, and all of our animals are alive and healthy what more can we ask for?" I asked kissing Jeff.  
  
"Yeah and better than anything Marshall Hansen has been transferred to another state so he is completely out of our lives and will rot in jail for a long ass time never to hurt you or anyone ever again."  
  
"Yeah that has to be the best part." I said laying my head in Jeff's lap as he streaked my hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N 2~~ This has to be one of my shortest chapters but I figured I'd better at least put up what I had before this story was forever forgotten so I hope you guys liked it at least a little N-E-Wayz until I post again...  
  
I'll Holla  
  
*~*~*~*~*Lex*~*~*~*~ 


	19. Expecting Chapter 19

Expecting  
  
Chapter~~ 19  
  
  
  
~*13 Months Later*~  
  
"Lex girl I think you're gonna want to sit down for this." Courtney said.  
  
"No i'm fine. Now come on what's wrong? You sounded a bit off on the phone."  
  
"Just sit down."  
  
"Are you sick or something?" I asked a bit concerned.  
  
"No. Lex i'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?! You're kidding me right?"  
  
"Nope Just found out day before yesterday."  
  
"So why am I just hearing about it?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"She had to tell me first." Matt said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgort about you."  
  
"Well there wouldn't be a baby without me." He said laughing.  
  
"Congratulations bro." Jeff said giving him a hug.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Wait it's March right?"  
  
"It was the last time I checked." Matt said.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything Lex."  
  
"What month is nine months after March?"  
  
"Decem.........Oh I see, your birthday is in December."  
  
"Exactly. Wouldn't it be so cool if you had your baby on my birthday?"  
  
"I doubt that'll happen." Jeff said.  
  
"Why do you doubt it? I had the twins on Matt's birthday Court could at least return the favor." I said laughing.  
  
"I don't think she's gonna be the one deciding when the baby comes."  
  
"Could you please stop spoiling this for me?" I asked glaring at Jeff.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So what do you want it to be?"  
  
"It dosen't matter to me as long as it's healthy and happy." Matt answered.  
  
"I second that."  
  
"Well whatever you have it'll be spoiled rotten by me."  
  
"That's what i'm afraid of."  
  
"Hey! You two spoiled Jordan and Ryan to death."  
  
"We did didn't we."  
  
"Yes! I still can't get Ryan to wear anything other than the red or blue outfits she has, seeing that you two let her have her way all the time and let her wear them over and over for an entire week."  
  
"I washed them everynight after she took them off."  
  
"That's not the point. She still cries if I put her on anything else. Do you know how frustrating that is? Of course not you don't have to put up with it yet, but that'll change really soon." I said rubbing Court's stomach.  
  
"So how are we going to celebrate this joyus ocasion?" Jeff asked.  
  
"How about dinner and a movie?"  
  
"That's too boring. We need to do something exciting." I said.  
  
"So then what do you recommend?"  
  
"Dancing."  
  
"That's not exciting, we go dancing all the time."  
  
"Yeah but I was watching tv today and I saw a commercial for Salsa Lessons at Rummba Latina and I think it could be fun."  
  
"Salsa Lessons?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on it could be fun we should at least try it."  
  
"I'm up for it Lex I think we could have a blast."  
  
"Okay so what do you guys say."  
  
"Alright we'll do it for you guys."  
  
"Great! let us women go and get changed and we can go." I said grabbing Courtney and running upstairs.  
  
"Court can I wear your red Donna Karen one strap?" I asked going through her closet.  
  
"Sure but what am I gonna wear?"  
  
"This." I said pulling out a short, light blue Fendi dress.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah you look amazing in this dress."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do, now do my hair so we can go." I said sitting down at the vanity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday September 13  
  
Okay Journal I know i've missed a few days but it's for good reason, I promise. Courtney needs me right now. Matt and Jeff are traveling and her hormones have gone bizirk. She is haveing weirder cravings than I did when I was pregnant with the twins. She actaully eats Ramen noodles with vinegar, salt and pepper and pickles. She got me to eat a bite and man was it disgusting!!! I wonder if Jeff felt that way about my fried peanut butter and banana sandwhiches, I'll have to ask him when he gets home. I am so bored right now Ryan and Jordan are napping and i'm sitting here watching 'Queen of the Damned' on DVD for the millionth time this month. I have listened to every single CD that I own and that Jeff owns so many times I think I scratched a couple of them. Matt and the Twin's have a birthday coming up, and I have no clue what to get Matt or the twins for that matter. They are growing up so fast I can hardly keep up on whats going on in their lives. They are about to be three, Wow! It sounds funny even saying it. Oh I almost forgot, Gwen is living back in North Carolina now. She and Dad are roommates, so to speak. She moved into Matt's old room and is paying rent and everything. Turns out that Marshall had sent someone after her, but she kinda figured he would and had contacted some friends of her own for protection. Things in my life couldn't be better than they are at this moment.........  
  
"I'm hugry Mommy." Ryan said walking into my room.  
  
"Hey you, you're not supposed to be up yet." I said putting her up on the bed with me.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh yeah? What you want to eat?"  
  
"Sandwhich."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Balony."  
  
"You want some Raviolli to go with that?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Think your brother wants some too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? He might be hungry too."  
  
"No he don't."  
  
"It's no he's not and how do you know?" I said walking towards their room. When I got there Jordan was just waking up. "Hey kiddo, you hungry?"  
  
Uh-huh." He said nodding his head.  
  
"Alright then lets get you two fed." I said carrying both of them into the kitchen before sitting them at thier little dinner table. "Two balony sandwhices and two bowls of Raviolli coming up."  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"He's working Ry but he'll be home in a few days."  
  
"I miss daddy."  
  
"We all miss daddy, but his job keeps him really busy. He'll be here before you know it and then you can spend all the time in the world with him, but today we are going to see Aunt Courtney and make sure she and her baby are ok." I said placing their sandwiches down in front of them.  
  
After the twins were done we headed over to see Court.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked once inside.  
  
"Yoga. I read somwhere that it was good for the baby."  
  
"If you say so. Have you eaten anything?"  
  
"I had some........"  
  
"Let me guess, Ramen noodles, vinegar, salt,pepper, and pickles?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"That's all you've eaten in almost a week."  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"Yes girl it is." I said laughing.  
  
"Well that's what I have had a taste for."  
  
"It's alright, when I was carrying the twins I had Jeff up at three in the morning making Fried peanut butter and bananna sandwhiches."  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"I know right, now just the thought of those things make me nauseas."  
  
"So what's up with my favorite niece and nephew?" Courtney asked walking over to the twins.  
  
"They miss their daddy."  
  
"That's nothing new. Don't feel bad kids I miss my daddy too." Courtney said winking at me.  
  
"You are so nasty."  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
September 14  
  
I think i've lost my mind. I was grocery shopping today and I could have swore I saw Marshall. There was this guy and I thought he was following me around. Everywhere I went this guy was there I finally got up the nerve to approach him and once I did I let him have it. I was yelling shit like "Why are you following me?" Why can't you just let me live my life?" and then he turned around and I realized it wasn't him. I was so embarassed, everyone in the store had stopped to look at me. Why am I still letting him get to me? He's in prison for fuck sakes!!! Malik said it was my conscience trying to tell me something and I think he's right. I listened to Dana and kept the truth from Jeff and it's finally coming back to kick me in the ass. I know i'll never be able to tell him about that night to his face so when I got home today I wrote him a letter explaining everything, damn thing ended up being almost eight pages and that's with me leaving the non important parts out. Now all I have to do is send it to him, but I don't want him to get distracted on the road so I think i'm gonna wait until he gets home next week and give it to him. He's going to hate me I know he is, he might even leave me, but he has to know what I did to him. He has to know that i'm a disgusting person who doesn't deserve his love. I though I was over this whole mess and would beable to lead a normal life, but I guess in the end Marshall is going to win anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~~ Short chapter I know but my writer's block is back and it's kicking my ass right now. Hemorrahge and FMR will be updated by Tuesday and Roomies will be updated by Wednesday (HOPEFULLY!!) I want to apologize to Jeffs Favourite Skittles for the wait. I am trying to be better about updating, so I will try and get Chapter 20 up soon, but no promises on that.  
  
Love ya Millions.  
  
*~*~*~*~Lex*~*~*~*~ 


	20. Expecting Chapter 20

Expecting  
  
Chapter~~ 20  
  
September 16  
  
1:00 am  
  
Oh my god! My marriage is over. It wasn't supposed to happen like it did. I had changed my mind and decided not to give Jeff the damn letter, but I guess it fell from my notebook and I never even noticed it. It had to be just sitting in the open for him to find it before I got home. He wasn't even supposed to be home until the twenty-first. I know you're wondering what happened so I'll tell you everything, It was two days ago and I had just got home with the twins...  
  
"Alright, you two can split an apple then it's off to bed." I told Ryan and Jordan as we entered the house.They ran into the kitchen and sat down at their table and waited for me to put our things down. We had just got back from Courts and it was past the twins bedtime, but I figured a snack wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Where ya been?" I heard Jeff ask.  
  
"Oh god baby, you scared me. I thought you would been home for another week." I said turning around a bit startled.  
  
"Change of plans." Jeff answered.  
  
"Why are you sitting in the dark?" I asked as I peeled the twins an apple.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"About how you are a lying, cheating, disgusting person." Jeff said in a very cold uncaring tone. He stood from his chair and got in my face waving the letter that was now crumbled in his hand. He was so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath and clothes and I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Wh-wher-..." I studered out.  
  
"Where'd I find the letter? It was on the floor of our bedroom. I thought it was a love letter from my loving wife, boy was I wrong."  
  
"But it was in my..." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm gonna go put the twins to bed." I said in a panic grabbing Ryan and Jordan and running upstairs.  
  
I'm telling you at that moment I thought I would die. I put the twins to bed and then cowardly hid out in the bedroom until Jeff decided to come and find me.  
  
"Jeff I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I was afraid that you would..."  
  
"What? Hate you, leave you maybe. You weren't raped Lex. You willingly slept with Marshall that night in his hotel room and when you were done you came and cuddled with me as if you had done nothing wrong. I feel like a god damn idiot."  
  
"I had to, it was the only way."  
  
"It wasn't the only way, it was your way and your way..." Jeff couldn't finish. He flopped onto the bed and broke down in tears.  
  
"Baby listen to me, it's in the past. It doesn't have to destroy us."  
  
"How can you say that? I just found out that my wife has been keeping a very deep dark secret from me. My wife slept with another man and looked me dead in the face and lied to me about it."  
  
"I tried so many times to tell you, but I knew that it would hurt you and I never wanted that. I was gonna throw that letter away before you got home because I knew I wouldn't beable to deal with the agony it would cause you."  
  
"Well looks like your plan to keep me in the dark failed."  
  
"I wasn't trying to keep you in the dark I was trying to keep you safe." I said as I broke down myself. "I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you on tv and I didn't want to risk losing that love. No one has ever loved me like you love me."  
  
"You are too much, you are not the woman I married."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"NO! The woman I married was honest and caring not a slut like you. I can't even believe I didn't see it. You had me fooled just like you fooled the jury that put Hansen away, but the blinders are off now and I am finished with you."  
  
"You don't mean that Jeff."  
  
"Like hell I don't." Jeff said throwing some of his things into his suitcase.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"As far away from you as possible." Jeff said walking down the stairs.  
  
"No! Jeff, please don't leave me." I yelled as I followed him outside.  
  
"Why the hell not? You left me a long time ago." Jeff said getting into his Corvette and speeding away.  
  
In some ways I'm glad Jeff knows the truth, but now that he does i've lost the man I love. He is my universe I can't function without him. I've called his cell about a million times but he isn't answering, I don't balme him though. Matt and Court know, but I don't think Dad and Gwen know because neither have called. I wish he wouldn't have told Court. She doesn't need the stress right now with the pregnancy and all. She came over yesterday and took the twins, which i'm thankful for; I'm tired of them seeing me ball my eyes out. I thought Matt would be furious with me too, but he is actually trying to help me. He said he would try and talk to Jeff, but he hasn't had much luck. I love him for trying though. I don't know how much more I can take. I called Dana and told her everything, she feels a little guilty, but I told her that she never put a gun to my head to make me stay quiet for so long. Malik also knows that Jeff knows. I called him and told him that I wouldn't tell anyone the role he played in the whole scandal if it ever got out that I lied on the witness stand. Boy o Boy did I screw this up. My sugar levels have been off the charts and my doctor is concerned because my blood pressure is sky high. I'm not even 29 years old and I have enough medical problem to fill a book. God I know I haven't been the best person in the world lately, but I could really use your help right about now. Please send my husband back to me and let him beable to forgive me for the awful things i've done. I'll do anything just make Jeff come back to me.  
  
September 19  
  
2pm  
  
Jeff came and picked up some more of his things, but he did it while I was out. I saw him flying down the street as I was coming from the opposite direction. I wanted to follow him but he needs his space right now and I know that if I were to follow him it would only make things ten times worse. Matt and Courtney have offered to let the twins stay with them while I 'deal' but I can't be away from them right now. They are the only thing keeping me from having a complete breakdown. If not for them I wouldn't even bother to get up out of bed. I know that they have figured out something is wrong with mommy but I told them mommy had a headache and would be just fine. Things couldn't get any worse than they are now and it hurts to see my life the way it is but it hurts more knowing that I did it to myself.  
  
September 24  
  
4:30 am  
  
I haven't slept in days and tonight is no different. I am sitting her watching the tape from the wedding; Jeff and I were so happy back then. We used to talk and laugh all the time and now it's been ten says since the big fight and we haven't spoken a word to each other since that night. Yesterday was Matt's birthday and Court had him a huge party. Everyone was there, yes Jeff too. He didn't even look at me. He danced with Liz right in my face and there wasn't even room for air between them. I know they are just friends but Liz has wanted Jeff for years and everyone knows it. Things got so bad that I left early and picked up the kids from the babysitter and just came home and cired some more. Matt begged me to stay but I told him that I wasn't in the partying mood. I'm so sick and tired of crying but I can't stop. I think about Jeff and the pain I caused and the tears just take over. They say things always get worse before they get better, but if my life gets any worse than it already is I'm gonna have to be committed to the looney bin with the rubber walls and white coats. Maybe that's where I need to be anyway.  
"Lex honey do you plan on staying locked up in the house for the rest of your life?" Courtney asked.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind." I said not turning my attention from the tv.  
  
"This isn't good for you."  
  
"Feels fine to me."  
  
"Lex you have to think about the twins, they need you to function."  
  
"Dammit Court I'm functioning as best I can given the circumstances don't you think?" I asked raising my voice a little.  
  
"Don't snap at me, I'm just trying to help alright. I didn't put you in this situation."  
  
"DID I EVER SAY YOU DID, HUH? NO I DON'T THINK SO. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME TO YOUR PERFECT LIFE WITH YOUR PERFECT HUSBAND AND YOUR PERFECT PREGNACY." I screamed before walking out of the room.  
  
"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY AND BE THERE FOR YOU THROUGH ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT AND YOU KICK ME IN THE GUT FOR IT? FINE THEN LEX IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN I'LL LEAVE BUT DON'T CALL WHEN YOU ARE LONELY AND THE WHOLE WORLD HAS TURNED AGAINST YOU BECAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME MAYBE I WON'T BE THERE." Courtney said walking towards the door.  
  
"COURT WAIT!" I said running after her. I'm sorry I didn't mean that. You are my best friend and I know you are just trying to help. And you're right I am fuckin bitch, but that's nothing new to either of us." I said laughing.  
  
"That's the first time you've laughed in weeks."  
  
"Yeah I almost forgot what it felt like."  
  
"Things will get better Lex. You and Jeff belong together."  
  
"I still believe that and you still believe that, but unfortuneatly Jeff doesn't believe that anymore."  
  
"Yes he does he's just..."  
  
"Pissed off and hurt I know. I also know it's all my fault that he feels that way."  
  
"Look Matt and I are having a dinner party tonight at the house why don't you come."  
  
"Is this a set up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No it's me trying to get you out of this house."  
  
"Will Jeff be there?"  
  
"Of course he's part of the family."  
  
"Then I'll pass but please tell Matt, Dad, and Gwen I said hello."  
  
"Lex."  
  
"I'm not going and that's final, but you can take the twins as long as you bring them back tonight."  
  
"You're not going to budge are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. I'll go and get Ryan and Jordan ready." Courtney said heading towards the twins room.  
  
I had been sitting watching tv and eating popcorn when I heard the doorbell. I just figured it was Court dropping off the twins but I opened the door and was surprised when Jeff was on the other side holding Ryan in one arm and Jordan in the other both of them fast asleep.  
  
"Jeff! I-I thought Court was going to... Why didn't you just use your key?"  
  
"I couldn't..." Jeff said looking down at Ryan and Jordan.  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Come on in." I said stepping aside allowing Jeff to come in.  
  
"Court asked me to drop the kids off on my way back to my hotel."  
  
"I should've known she'd do this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind.Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Nah it's alright. I'm just gonna get goin."  
  
"Jeff please just..."  
  
"Really I gotta go, later." Jeff said before practically flying out the door.  
  
A/N~~ Oh God it feels like it took forever to get this chapter up, but I finally did it. You guys just don't know what i've been thorugh with work and school and Kevin (Boyfriend). Okay you probablly don't want to hear this but I need to rant so skip it if you want but n-e-wayz... Here in NC and most of the East Coast there was snow and ice everywhere over the weekend so I couldn't get out of my driveway to get to work my boss calls me bitchen b/c I didn't show up but I did call and I told the day manager that I couldn't make it and she said alright, the night manager on the other hand is a MEGAbitch and threatened my job if I missed another day, so i'm pissed about that. Grrr!! And if that's not bad enough I got a Fuckin 73 on my Spanish 4 test last week I studied so damn hard on that thing and got a 73 I've never gotten below a B in that class. I was so mad. N--E-Wayz let me shut-up and go. Oh BIG thanks to Jeffs Favourite Skittle, Paige, Hardyzfreeak, and Kristen for the reviews they are greatly appreciated as always keep 'em comin'  
  
Holla At Cha Gurl  
  
*~*Lex*~* 


	21. Expecting Chapter 21

Expecting  
  
Chapter~ 21  
  
"Court, Calm down honey and tell me what's wrong?" I asked once I heard the panic in Courts voice.  
  
"Lex I need you."  
  
"Is it the baby? Where's Matt?"  
  
"I don't know but he's not answering his phone and I think my water just broke."  
  
"Ok Court listen to me, it's alright just sit tight and i'll be there in less than five and I'll take you to the hospital myself. Just take deep breaths and relax. You're having a baby not a heart attack so calm down." I said hoping into my Durango and speeding out of the driveway.  
  
"Will you stay on the phone with me until you get here."  
  
"Of course honey."  
  
"I can't believe i'm bout to have a baby."  
  
"Me either, but hey it's nothing new, ladies have babies everyday."  
  
"I know but you know better than anyone that I never really wanted kids and now i'm in labor."  
  
"Ok honey I'm in the driveway do you need me to come in and get you?"  
  
"No, I'm already at the door. I'll be right out."  
  
"Ok I'm gonna call Jeff and see if he's seen Matt."  
  
"Ok." Courtney said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jeff it's Lex."  
  
"Yeah I recognized your voice. How are you?"  
  
"Good, but i'm not calling about me..."  
  
"The twins are fine if that's what this is about."  
  
"No, no I know they are. I'm calling to find out if you've seen your brother today."  
  
"Yeah we were out today taking care of some things for the baby, he's here with me and the twins."  
  
"Well I guess his cell is off because Court has been calling non-stop, Jeff she's going into labor."  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!?"  
  
"Just get Matt's ass to the hospital we're almost there." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"He was with Jeff all day?" Court asked inbetween deep breaths.  
  
"Yeah they apparently went looking for stuff for the baby."  
  
"Is he on his way?"  
  
"Yes, definitely." I said pulling up to the hospital.  
  
"Is Jeff coming?"  
  
"I don't know honey."  
  
"He should be here with you."  
  
"You're the one having a baby."  
  
"Yeah but you are the one with the medical problem."  
  
"Look I told you that in confidence you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Lex you should tell him."  
  
"He wouldn't care."  
  
"How can you say that, he is your husband."  
  
"And we've been separated for three months."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Look let's just get this sweet little girl brought into the world and worry about 'my problems' later." I said as the nurse finished taking down Courtneys medical history.  
  
*~*Matt and Jeff's convo before the call*~*  
  
"So the braclet you bought today, was it for Lex's birthday?" Matt asked snacking on some chips.  
  
"Why are you so nosey?"  
  
"Because I'm your big brother and that's my job." Matt answered with a smile.  
  
"Yeah it's for her, but I don't really know how to go about giving it to her."  
  
"Going over to the house and putting it on her wrist might work."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We haven't exactly been communicating recently."  
  
"When was the last time you two talked?"  
  
"Friday when I picked up the twins."  
  
"Please tell me you talked about reconciliation because the two of you are making me sick with all this bullshit."  
  
"Matt she slept with another man, am I supposed to just forget that?"  
  
"No, but think about this, she slept with Hansen to get him out of your lives, not because she had feelings for him."  
  
"There's no difference."  
  
"Like hell bro. That woman loves you and you love her and the past three months you two have been acting like twleve year olds."  
  
"Screw you Matt."  
  
"No Jeff screw you and grow up. Tell Lex you forgive her and the two of you go back to being the happiest couple I know, besides Court and I of course."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I miss her so much, but I don't know if I can honestly forgive her."  
  
"Try, and please answer your damn phone." Matt said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Yeah I recognized your voice. How are you? The twins are fine if that's what this is about? Yeah we were out today taking care of some things for the baby, he's here with me and the twins. SHE'S WHAT?!? Yeah ok, bye. MATT!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Courts having the baby! Help me grab the twins and lets go."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"That was Lex on the phone, she's taking her to the hospital now."  
  
"Why didn't she call me?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"Shit! the damn thing is dead." Matt said staring down at his cell.  
  
"Come on bro move your ass." Jeff said picking up Jordan and heading out to the car.  
  
"Lex, where is she?" Matt asked running down the hall of the hospital.  
  
"She's in with the doctors." I said pulling Matt into a hug.  
  
"Can I go in there?"  
  
"You have to wait for a nurse or doctor so they can get you some scrubs."  
  
"Well where the hell is everyone?" Matt asked impatiently.  
  
"Why didn't you have your phone on anyways?" I asked punching him in the arm.  
  
"The damn battery died and I didn't have my charger and Jeff well you know he can't keep up with anything." Matt said looking over at Jeff.  
  
I hadn't even paid attention to him being there until Matt mentioned him.  
  
"Yeah he never could keep up with things." I said smiling at Jeff.  
  
"Hey you know me." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Hardy Family?" A nurse asked walking out of the room.  
  
"That's us." Matt said excitedly.  
  
"Which of you are Matt?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well lets get you into some scrubs so you can be witness to the birth of your baby girl."  
  
"How is Courtney?"  
  
"Well she's fully dialated and ready to pop at any second."  
  
"I wish I could be in there when the baby is born." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry only the babies father or coach are allowed in the delivery room." The nurse said.  
  
"I know, I know." I said with a sigh. "Oh god Jeff where are the twins?" I asked.  
  
"We droped them off with Dad and Gwen. They said to call as soon as the baby was born and they'd come right down."  
  
"Oh, alright." I said sitting down.  
  
Things were realy quiet after Matt went into the delivery room. Jeff and I just stood there avoiding each others gaze and feeling awkward around ech other  
  
"So Lex how have you been?" Jeff said taking a seat next to me.  
  
"Sick." I blurted out before realizing what I had said.  
  
"What do you mean by sick, is it your diabetes?"  
  
"Yeah but, it's nothing to worry about really."  
  
"Whatever. Not like you'd tell me the truth anyway."  
  
"That's not fair Jeff."  
  
"I know I'm sorry there is no need to be childish right now."  
  
"Exactly it's a happy time, Court is about to have a baby."  
  
"I remember the day Ryan and Jordan were born."  
  
"That was the second best day of my life."  
  
"What was the first." Jeff asked.  
  
"The day I married you." I said looking up into Jeff's eyes.  
  
"Listen, Matt and I were talking before you called and the things he said made me think really hard about the past three months."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I realized that I have been acting really stupid and I know that you did what you did for us. It was just hard knowing that you didn't trust me enough to fill me in."  
  
"I know and i'm sorry but I promise to never do that to you again."  
  
"Then tell me about you being sick."  
  
"I will I promise but not now. Today is Matt and Court's day and I'm not gonna ruin this for them."  
  
"Today is also your day." Jeff said pointing to the clock.  
  
"Oh wow twelve o' five."  
  
"That's right so today is officially December 30 and it's officially your birthday."  
  
"I don't think i'm gonna celebrate this year."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because if you don't celebrate you can't recieve your present." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"Present? You got me a present?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah but if you don't want it i'll take it back."  
  
"NO! I want it."  
  
"I thought you would. Happy birthday Lex." Jeff said handing me a small wrapped gift.  
  
"Jeff this is a beautiful braclet, thank you so much."  
  
"You're Welcome."  
  
"Jeff what exactly does this mean?" I aksed a bit unsure of what was actually happening.  
  
"It means that I miss you like crazy and I am gonna try really hard to forget about what happened."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that I want to move back home. I hate only seing Ry and Jor on the weekend I want to always be there with them and...you."  
  
"Do you really mean it? Do you really forgive me for what I did?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sure as hell gonna try." Jeff said leaning down and giving me a kiss.  
  
It was our first kiss in over three months and when I felt his lips on mine my knees almost buckled beneath me. Jeff and I sat and talked about our problems until my eyes were so heavy they finally shut. "Here put your head in my lap and get some sleep. I'm sure Courts gonna be in there another few hours." Jeff said patting his lap.  
  
"Yeah I think I should do that I'm really tired and worn out."I said resting my head in Jeff's lap.  
  
I slept there peacefully until Matt busted out of the delivery room with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"She's here! My baby girl is here." Matt said as the tears streamed freely down his cheeks.  
  
"Can we see her?" I asked as I streched my body out and got to my feet.  
  
"Yeah come on." Matt said motioning for Jeff and I to follow him.  
  
"Courtney, you're a mommy." I said as I began to cry.  
  
"Lex, Jeff say hello to Rayne Jahann Hardy."  
  
"She's beautiful Courtney she has your eyes and Matt's smile." I said looking down at her.  
  
"My big bro's a daddy. " Jeff said as he embraced Matt in a hug.  
  
"Yeah I know isn't it amazing? Come on lets go call dad and give him the good news." Matt said as he and Jeff left Court and I alone.  
  
"Lex your jewlery is blinding me." Courtney said grabbing my arm and examining my wrist.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Where'd you get this?"  
  
"Birthday gift from Jeff." I said with a huge smile on my face.  
  
"You two..." Court asked wide eyed.  
  
"Yep! now don't get all excited we are no where near being back to where we were but we're gonna try to find our way back to that place."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I know and I owe it all to your husband."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jeff told me that Matt was the one that made him realize that he was acting like an ass."  
  
"Well he was."  
  
"I'm just glad to have him back."  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks." I said bending down and kissing her forehead and the forehead of the baby.  
  
"Does he know about your, you know?"  
  
"He knows i'm sick, but has no clue how serious it might be."  
  
"Lex tell him." Court demanded.  
  
"I am I told him I would but just not today. Today is your day and I am not going to ruin it with soemthing so trivial."  
  
"Lex you could possible need a..."  
  
"Shhh! Here they come." I said putting my fingers up to my lips signaling for her to be quiet.  
  
"So what were you ladies talking about while us men were away?" Matt asked as he kissed Court.  
  
"The reconciliation of my favorite brother and sisiter-in-law."  
  
"No shit? You two finally came to your senses, huh?"  
  
"Yeah I guess we did." I said wrapping my arms around Jeff's waist.  
  
"That's wonderful, now I don't have to listen to his bitchin and moanin on the road." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah. This has to be the best birthday ever. I got my husband back and gained a beautiful niece all in a few hours." I said laughing.  
  
"Oh my god Lex I forgot. It is your birthday." Court said sitting up more in her bed. "Come here so I can give you a big birthday hug."  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetie." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Thanks for talking some sense into him Matty it was the best present in the world." I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.  
  
"Comes with the title of big brother." He whispered back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N~ Hey I'm sorry I left you guys hangin for so long but I've been so busy it's not even funny. I swear my professors think we are machines that run on fuel or something, UGH!! I think I'm goin INSANE with all the work getting thrown at us lately. N-E-Wayz Thanks to Elizabeth Mcleod, Jeffs Favourite Skittle, Bethan, Kristen, HardyzFreak, and AngelWngs816 for the great reviews. Keep 'em comin I need them to survive and I know yall wouldn't want me to die :( that would be really bad, right? LOL!!! Hope you guys are still enjoying this story it's almost over though three more chapters max. So get ready for the end.  
  
Hasta  
  
*~*Lex*~* 


	22. Expecting Chpater 22

Expecting  
  
Chapter~ 22  
  
"Jeff." I said as I brushed out my hair and got ready for bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know how I told you I was sick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I think I should tell you exactly how sick I am." I said climbing into bed and wrapping my arms around Jeff's waist.  
  
"I'm listening." He said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Well after you left I thought my life was over. I hardly ever left bed unless I was tending to the twins and I wasn't really taking care of myself, I was still taking my meds everyday, but I started to experience these headaches,worse than any I had gotten before and then my hands began going numb. I wasn't really worried at first because it's happened on more than one occassion, but when it didn't go away by itself I started to freak. The numbness presisted and worsened and finally I asked Court to drive me to the doctor." I said as I began to cry.  
  
"Take your time, Lex." Jeff said soothing me.  
  
"My body has built up a resistance to my meds Jeff and now my Kidney's are shutting down on me. It's also caused by the stress my body went through with the twins. The doctor say's that if the new meds he put me on don't start working in the next few weeks then I'll have to have a transplant. Jeff I'm scared, what if these new meds don't work like they're supposed to."  
  
"You're gonna be fine."  
  
"You don't know that. Maybe this is my punishment for all the awful things I've done."  
  
"Lex, baby don't think like that."  
  
"Things got really bad a few weeks ago. I was driving and I lost my sight, it was only for a split second, but it scared me to death, what if the twins would have been with me that day?"  
  
"Listen to me, I'm here now and i'm never leaving again, I will be here if something like that ever happens again."  
  
"I have a doctors appointment next Wednesday, do you think you could go with me?"  
  
"Of course I'm gonna go with you. I wish you would have told me when you first found out about this."  
  
"You were still very upset with me. I wasn't gonna tell anyone but I needed Court and as always she was there for me, but no one else knows about this I don't want to alarm anyone."  
  
"Ok we won't tell anyone else about this until we're sure what is gonna happen."  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?"  
  
"Probably just as much as I love you." Jeff said before kissing me passionately.  
  
"Just tell me things will be ok and I'll believe you."  
  
"Things are gonna be ok Lex, I know they will be."  
  
******************************************  
  
"So doctor what's the diagnonsense?" I asked gripping Jeff's hand nervously.  
  
"Well Alexus like I told you when you first came to see me about this, your body is slowly shuting down, and it's hard to tell if the new meds have started working yet. Your Kidneys are severely damaged and that is not a good thing. It wouldn't be such a problem if it were only one of your kidney's in this condition but unfortunately both kidneys are deteriorating and if things continue at this pace then you will definitley need a new Kidney."  
  
"So should we start looking for a donor now?" Jeff asked.  
  
"That would be the best thing to do."  
  
"Could I be a donor?"  
  
"Blood Relatves usually are the best donors, but if you want to give blood before you leave we can check to see if you are a match with your wife."  
  
"Yeah I think I'll do that."  
  
"Jeff you don't have to, there's a very slim chance that you'll be a match."  
  
"I am gonna do this, so don't try to talk me out o it."  
  
"But Dr. Wright isn't it true that if the new meds start to work then I'll be fine, no surgery, right?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
"I feel better already."  
  
"But Alexus there is something you should know about the new medication."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"There may be some sideffects that come along with the progression."  
  
"Side effects like what exactly?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Weakness, Rashes, Mood Swings, Depression..."  
  
"God for something that's supposed to make me better it sounds like i'm only gonna get worse."  
  
"We have to get you better and stronger on the inside and then the outside will get better and stronger again as well."  
  
"It's gonna be fine, I'll be there helping you every step of the way." Jeff said kissing the back of my hand.  
  
"Thanks Doc." I said getting ready to leave.  
  
"You're welcome, and remember you have to be back here in two weeks so we can check on your progress."  
  
"Yes Dr. Wright, I'll be here." I said giving him a smile before Jeff and I left his office.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Can we stop by dad's I need to talk to Gwen."  
  
"Sure we can, are you gonna tell her about you being sick?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to, she is my only family, if she's not a match then i'll have to be put on the donor list immediately."  
  
"Maybe I will be a match."  
  
"Like I said the chance of that is slim to none." I said staring out the window.  
  
"Jeff, Alexus what do we owe the pleassure?" Dad asked as we walked inside.  
  
"Hey dad, is Gwen here?"  
  
"Why don't you call her mom?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just use to calling her Gwen, is she here?"  
  
"Yeah in here room."  
  
"Great, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said to Jeff before going upstairs.  
  
"What's the matter son, you two aren't having problems again are you?"  
  
"No dad, things between us are perfect."  
  
"So then it's Lex, right?"  
  
"I can't tell you anything until Lex is ready to tell." Jeff said takng a seat beside his father.  
  
"So something is wrong?"  
  
"Dad, dropit!" Jeff said picking up the latest additon of RAW magazine off his dad's table.  
  
"Consider it dropped." Gil said putting all his attention back into his newspaper.  
  
"Gwen?" I asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Lex is that you, come on in sweetheart."  
  
"I'm not bothering you am I?" I asked slowly making my way inside.  
  
"No, no. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Lexi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Please don't came me Lexi that's what *he* used to call me."  
  
"Are you always gonna refer to your father as *He*?"  
  
"Yep!, but I'm not here to talk about that. I'm sick and there is a posibility that i'm gonna need a kidney transplant and since you are really my only relative Dr. Wright want's to test you to see if you're a match."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Do you think i'd joke about something like this? My body is resisting the medication that i'm on so i've been put on a new medication, but if that fails then the transplant is a must."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? I inherited my diabetes from grandma, not you."  
  
"I wish it had skipped you."  
  
"Well it didn't and i've lived with it and never complained and I won't start now. Just please make an appointment with Dr. Wright asap."  
  
"Of course I will. Does Jeff know about this?"  
  
"Yes he does, he's downstairs with dad now."  
  
"Does Gil know?"  
  
"Nope, but i'm gonna tell him and Matty next. I said as we made our way back downstairs.  
  
"Alexus honey, what's wrong with you?" Gil asked as soon as I stepped into the livingroom.  
  
"DAD!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Well I want to know and I want to know now and since you won't tell me Jeffrey i'm asking my lovely daughter myself."  
  
"It's alright Jeff, I came down to tell him anyway, but first I want to get Matt and Court over here so I won't have to repeat myself again." I said picking up the phone.  
  
"So are they on their way?" Gwen asked once I hung up the phone.  
  
"Yeah they're on their way."  
  
About twenty minutes later Matt, Court, and lil Rayne made thier way into dad's and Matt was anxious to know what was going on, so I told them the whole story.  
  
"You were having all these symptoms and you kept them to yourself?" Dad asked angrily.  
  
"So are you telling us that no one knew aout this?" Matt asked looking around the room.  
  
" Not at first, no, I kept it to myself. Court was the first to know, she was the one that drove me to the hospital when I went into diabetic shock."  
  
"Shock?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Yeah I had a panic attack one night and it turnd into D.S., I didn't pass out or anything, but I was having pretty bad convulsions."  
  
"Alexus you should have let us in on what was going on with you."  
  
"I didn't want to worry everybody."  
  
"Well now we all know and we are gonna get through this together because that's what families do, stick together." Matt said.  
  
"I love you guys so much and I really am sorry that I didn't tell any of you."  
  
"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say apology accepted as long as you promise never to leave us in the dark again." Jeff said.  
  
"Scout's Honor." I said doing the International Girl Scouts sign.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N~ Sorry for the short and boring chapter but the writers block is back, I guess it's because i'm trying so hard to finish this story and it just doesn't want to end. I have a wonderful ending in mind but I need to build up to it and that's the hard part. Ummm... thanks to Jeffs Favourite Skittle, Hardyzfreak, Bethan, Angelwings816, Kristen, and everyone else who has reviewed it's greatly appreciated.  
  
Hasta  
  
*~*Alexus*~* 


	23. Expecting Chapter 23

Expecting  
  
Chapter~23  
  
A/N~ I am so stuck on this fic it aint even funny, but I know that my reviewers depend on me to udate as regularly as possible so here is a little quick chapter to hold you over until I figure out what i'm gonna do.  
  
Hasta  
  
*~*Lex*~*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So doc how am I doing?"  
  
"Well Alexus things are looking very very good."  
  
"No surgery?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No doesn't look like surgery will be needed, but I want to keep you on the new medicine for a little while longer just to be sure."  
  
"That's fine with me, but I don't think Jeff can live with the mood swings for too much longer." I said as we both laughed.  
  
"I want you back here next month and I will be recieveing some glucose readings from you every week, right?"  
  
"Yes sir whatever you say."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"See you next month." I said waving as I left.  
  
****************************************  
  
"So what did the doctor say?" Courtney asked before I even had the chance to get out of my car.  
  
"NO SURGERY!!!" I yelled as Jeff and Matt made their way outside.  
  
"Baby that's great." Jeff said picking me up and spinning me around.  
  
"Put me down silly." I said laughing.  
  
"So what exactly did the doctor say?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well the new meds are doing what they are supposed to do so there is no need for surgery. I'm not 100% yet but I will be."  
  
"That is the best news we have had in about two months." Courtney said coming back outside with Rayne in her arms.  
  
"Yeah I know, I think this news definitley deserves a party."  
  
"I second that." Matt said.  
  
"Good. You two watch the kids and Lex and I will go shopping."  
  
"And call the guys, it's been a while since we all hung out and had some fun." I said as Court and I drove off.  
  
"Lex you don't know how happy I am for you." Courtney said pushing a cart full of groceries.  
  
"Me too, I was starting to get worried for a minute there." I said throwing in some pickles, ice cream, potato chips and hot dogs.  
  
"Well there is nothing to worry about now."  
  
"Let's just hope it stays that way."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I can't believe it had to come to this for you guys to invite us over for a party." Shane said giving me a hug.  
  
"Awww Sorry Suga, but you know you all are always welcomed here." I said returning the hug.  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"So Lex now that you got a clean bill of health, what do you plan on doing? JR asked.  
  
"Well i've been thinking about it and I think i'm ready to start producing again, and I think i'm gonna start work on my second CD."  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for all of that sweetie?" Jeff asked concerned.  
  
"Jeff I'm ready. I know I am. Sitting around doing nothing just ain't my thing. I have to do something and this is what I want to do."  
  
"I know Lex but..."  
  
"Jeff, bro, she said she's ready and I for one believe her." Matt said giving me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks Matty. And Jeff if you are really worried about me going too fast with all this then you can help, alright?" I said wraping my arms around him.  
  
"Come on Guys I thought this was supposed to be a party. " Adam said turning the volume up blasting Limp Bizkit's "Crack Addict". "Come on Lex come get Jiggy with me for a minute." He said pulling me away from Jeff.  
  
"I'll dance with you as long as you never say 'get jiggy' again." I said causing everyone to laugh.  
  
*************************************  
  
"I had a great time tonight, the party was just what I needed to pick my spirits up." I said crawling up and sitting on the upper parts of Jeffs legs.  
  
"Yeah you looked like you were having lots of fun, especially with Adam."  
  
"That boy is Loco!!!, but I love him to death I love them all. The band, the Wrestlers, your motocross buddies."  
  
"They all love you too, I think they actually love you more than they ever liked me." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Yeah I have that affect on people." I said leaning down and kissing him.  
  
"So what's on the schedule tomorrow?"  
  
"Let's figure it out when we get there and just worry about the schedule for tomight, which is gonna be very eventful."  
  
"That I can definitley handle." Jeff said before rolling over so that he was on top.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Courtney, get a move on. We have to drop the guys off in less than thirty minutes." I yelled upstairs.  
  
"I'm goin as fast as I can, but Rayne doesn't want to coroperate."  
  
"UGH!!! Step aside girl let me handle this." I said grabbing the clothes form Courtney. I distracted Rayne with funny faces and noises, just long enough for me to get the outfit on her.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Courtney asked in amazment.  
  
"Guess I just got those skills." I said laughing. "Now come on Jeff and Matt are waiting on us." I asid grabbing Ryan and Jordan's bag.  
  
"Bout time you showed up, I didn't want to leave my Vette at the airport parking deck." Jeff said when Court and I finally showed up.  
  
"Oh stop complainin and get in."  
  
"Matt I don't want you to go." Courtney said with a pout.  
  
"I don't want to go but it's my job and it pays the bills."  
  
"You guys still act like newly weds, it's really sickining." Jeff joked.  
  
"Well I think it's great they still act the way they do, we used to be that way, now it's just... 'Lex gotta go on the road be back whenever'." I said in my best Jeff Voice.  
  
"I don't do that."  
  
"Jeffro you do, do that." I said looking at him in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Daddy doesn't talk like that does he?"  
  
"Yes!" Ryan and Jordan said in unison making Matt, Court and I laugh as Jeff pouted.  
  
"I love you." Jeff said giving me a hug and kiss as they called their flight.  
  
"Love you too baby." I said returning both the hug and kiss.  
  
"Call me when you get to the hotel and i'll let Rayne say goodnight to her daddy."  
  
"You know I will." Matt said walking backwards through the terminal.  
  
***************************************  
  
*Eighteen months later*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Alexus, it's Dr. Wright."  
  
"What's up Doc?"  
  
"I just reviewed your most recent glucose levels and I found something very interesting."  
  
"Interesting?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Well we couldn't figure out why your levels were so off the charts."  
  
"But you know now?"  
  
"Yes we do. We took a dip form the sample you gave last week."  
  
"Dip?"  
  
"Alexus, we did a pregnancy test and you are in fact three weeks pregnant."  
  
"NO!!! That can't be, it has to be wrong."  
  
"We did it twice, you're pregnant."  
  
"Oh My God! Dr. Wright, i'm still taking the meds, that won't affect the baby will it?"  
  
"It's possible, we want to take you off the meds right away."  
  
"But then wouldn't I be taking a step back. Won't my kidneys get all messed up again?"  
  
"We have to take that chance, unless you want to..."  
  
"Want to what?"  
  
"Abort the pregnancy."  
  
"I could never do that, look I have to talk this over with my husband and he's on the road for another week, i'm gonna have to get back in touch with you."  
  
"I understand, but you have to make a decision quickly, and for now I want you to stop with the new meds, completely, just take the insulin regimen you took before and we'll figure it all out next week. Oh and Lex Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks Doc, talk to you later." I said sitting the phone on its base. "Pregnant!!! Man oh Man, what is Jeff gonna say." I said lying down to clear my head.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N~ Sorry people my writers block is terrible, I havent written one single word in about two or three weeks. I hope to have Hemorrhage, FMR, and Roomies updated by tomorrow or Thursday, but as for the Mary Sue, give me until the weekend to update. Thanks to Jeffs Favorite Skittle, Matt's Original V1, Hardyzfreak, Angelwings816, and Kristin for review, it means a lot to me that you guys are stickin around through my crappy phase, i'm workin on getting out of that pahse though so the good stuff should be comin back soon.  
  
I LUVZ YALL MAN!!!  
  
*~*Alexus*~*  
  
*~*KAOS~KURLY~N~LUCKY*~* 4LIFE!!! 


	24. Expecting Chapter 24

Expecting  
  
Chapter24  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
"You're what?!?" Jeff asked in disbelief.  
  
"Jeff don't yell at me, I'm sure I'm pregnant."  
  
"Lex I'm not yelling I'm just trying to make sure that I heard you correctly." Jeff said sitting down on the couch. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Two weeks ago, I was gonna call you but I wanted to tell you face to face. Are you mad?" I asked shyly.  
  
"Mad? Lex we are having another baby I'm ecstatic."  
  
"There is one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found out two weeks ago that I was already three weeks along, and since I had no idea I continued to take my meds."  
  
"Is something wrong with the baby?" Jeff asked concerned.  
  
"It's too early to tell, but Dr. Wright took me off the meds immediately and put me back on the regular insulin regimen I was on before."  
  
"But with out the meds you were on before isn't there a chance that your kidney problems could resurface?"  
  
"Yeah, but Jeff I want this baby. I mean the twins are about to start kindergarten in a few months and you are always traveling and I get lonely here all by myself."  
  
"Of course you want this baby, that isn't even a question."  
  
"But it is, you see if I carry to term there is a chance that there could be complications during delivery."  
  
"They said that about the twins and everything turned out fine with them." Jeff said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"True but there is one big difference this time the damage has already been done to my kidney's and the strain from just carrying another child could be deadly."  
  
"Don't talk like that Lex, you and the baby will be fine."  
  
"Dr. Wright thinks I should terminate the pregnancy just to be safe about it."  
  
"Is that what you wanna do?"  
  
"Hell No! I want this baby Jeff I'm just scared is all."  
  
"Look baby the final decision is ultimately yours, do what you think is best."  
  
"Jeff I can't believe you just said that. The final decision is not mine it's OURS!" I said angrily as I marched out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
"Alexus why are you just telling me this?" Courtney asked as we stood at Cin-A-Bun waiting for our orders.  
  
"I wanted Jeff to be the first to know."  
  
"So is he a happy papa to be?"  
  
"Well it's not that simple this time." I said taking a sip of my Carmalatta Chill.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a long story and I do not feel like talking about it right now, but I promise to fill you in later."  
  
"Lex." Courtney said whining.  
  
"Later Court!" I snapped.  
  
"Ok damn don't bite my head off."  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't be taking my anger for Jeff out on you."  
  
"It's all good girl now lets get this school shopping done so we can get up out of this crowded ass mall."  
  
"I know were we this bad as teenagers?"  
  
"Teenagers, girl we were this bad up until we gave birth and became old housewives." Courtney said laughing.  
  
"Who you calling old?"  
  
"You, you old hag."  
  
"Takes a hag to know a hag." I said as Court and I walked into Kids footlocker.  
  
As Court and I got ready to leave the mall two very attractive young guys suddenly stopped us.  
  
"Excuse me ladies I don' mean to interrupt but my friend and I have a bet going." One of them said.  
  
"Oh really and what type of bet would that be?" I asked cutting my eyes first at him and then over to his friend.  
  
"Well I say that the two of you are models why my homeboy over there say's that you're just two very hot college students, which of us are right?"  
  
"Courtney did you just hear that? Models or College students?" I asked looking over at Court.  
  
"Yes girl I did just hear that." Courtney said smiling at both of the young men.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you guys but you are both wrong. We are not models, never have been, and college was a few years back for the both of us."  
  
"Sad but true, we are both mothers now, this one is the mother of twins and has one on the way." Court said rubbing my belly.  
  
"No way!" The boys said in unison.  
  
"Way!" Court and I said back.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be single mothers would you?" The taller of the two boys asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh my god! How old are you two?" Court asked.  
  
"Almost 18."  
  
"18 wow that age seems so long ago." I said causing Court to laugh.  
  
"So are you?"  
  
"Are we what?"  
  
"Single?"  
  
"No we are married." I said holding up my left hand and showing off my wedding ring.  
  
"The pretty ones are always taken." One guy pouted.  
  
"Bless you!" I joked. "So what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Corey Clark." The taller one answered.  
  
"I'm Byron Brown." The other one replied  
  
"Nice to meet you both, I'm Alexus Hardy and this is my best friend and sister-in-law Courtney Hardy."  
  
"Well boys if you'll excuse us we have to get home to our families." Courtney said as we started to walk towards the car.  
  
"Ask her!"  
  
"Naw man you ask I went up to her in the first place."  
  
"Aight aight! Excuse us again." Byron said as we left.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you two in anyway related to."  
  
"Yeah they would be our husbands." Courtney said with a smile before closing the car door.  
  
"Whoa how cool was that man?" Byron asked his friend.  
  
"They were really cool, no one at school is gonna believe that we talked to two total hotties that just so happen to be married to the most bad ass tag team ever created." Corey said as the boys made their way back inside the mall.  
  
"Can you believe that?"  
  
"Models.College students? Now who's an old hag?" I said sticking my tongue out at Court.  
  
They were just too cute for words weren't they?"  
  
"Yeah especially Corey he reminded me of."  
  
"Rob Farrell." Courtney finished.  
  
"How'd you know that's who was gonna say?"  
  
"Come on Lex you were only in love with him all through middle school."  
  
"I know and when he finally asked me out I froze and he ended up dating Lizzie Teague."  
  
"You know they got married."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Two years ago I think."  
  
"How you know this?"  
  
"Ran into Lizzie at the supermarket a while back and she told me."  
  
"Wow never saw Rob as the marrying type."  
  
"Me either." Court said before popping in Linkin Park's Meteora CD.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************** *****************************************************************  
  
"Lex it's been three days are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Jeff I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at what you said. Would you really leave this decision all up to me?"  
  
"I thought you would want me to. It's your body and you do with it what you want, right?" Jeff asked a little unsure.  
  
"This baby is both of ours Jeff not just mine, yeah I'm the one who will carry her for nine months but we both will love her and take care of her, you know?"  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you about this, you know that I want you to have this baby, but I also want you to take care of you and not have to stress yourself out over weather or not the baby is getting enough nutrition or oxygen."  
  
"You'll help me tough, right?"  
  
"Of course I'll help you and you know Matt and Court will help and don't forget Dad and Gwen."  
  
"So I guess we're having another baby."  
  
"Yeah looks like we are and I couldn't be more happier." Jeff said as he kissed me and pulled me down on top of him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
A/N~~ I know I know this chapter sucks major ass and it's short too, but I still can't get to the point in the story that I wanna be so I can end it. I have the last chapter written already I just have to get to a good stopping place, so hopefully after the next chapter I'll be ready to post the last chapter. All my other stories.Battle of the Sexes, Hemorrhage, Roomies, and Finding Mr. Right will all be updated soon so be lookin out for those updates, Guess that's it for now.  
  
L8erz  
  
Alexus 


	25. Expecting Chapter 25

Expecting  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Jeff, Honey I think it's time." I said as the contractions got stronger.  
  
"Now, are you sure?"  
  
"I know it's been seven years but I think I can remember when it's time." I said as I pushed my way up from the couch. "Grab my bag and let's go. We can call Dr. Wright from the car." I said as I wobbled towards my Durango.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Wright asked.  
  
"Eight minutes."  
  
"Is she experiencing any discomfort?"  
  
"Honey is there any discomfort?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, but I feel some slight tightening in my stomach." I said as I continued doing my breathing exercises.  
  
"What does that mean Doc?"  
  
"I'm not sure but hurry and get her here and well make sure that momma and son are both safe."  
  
"We'll be there in less than five minutes." Jeff said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Call Dad and Gwen. And make sure you call Court and Matty they'll have to pick up Ryan and Jordan from school with they pick up Rayne they'll all wanna be there too."  
  
"I know Lex, but for right now let's just worry about getting you to the hospital." Jeff said speeding down the highway.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Jeff do you remember seven years ago when I said you would never touch me again?"  
  
"Yeah." Jeff said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Well this time I mean it." I said as Dr. Wright was instructing me to push.  
  
"Come on Lex you have to listen to me now. The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."  
  
"What!?! No that can't be possible." I cried.  
  
"The baby's airway is blocked right now so as soon as we get them out we will need to hook them up to a tank and get them breathing on their own again."  
  
"Why is this happening to me? Wasn't it an enough that I almost lost the twins."  
  
"Lex listen to me our baby is gonna be fine. Doc Wright is a great doctor and he will make sure that the baby is happy and healthy."  
  
"You don't know that Jeff. What is the baby doesn't start breathing on their own again?"  
  
"Hey now sweetness we can think like that, okay. The baby will be fine I know it."  
  
"Dr. Wright please save my baby, Please!"  
  
"Calm down Alexus we are doing everything we can right now for the baby but in a minute we are gonna have you push one more big push and the your baby will be here for you to hold and to love, all right?"  
  
"Okay." I said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Okay, One, Two Three....Big push!"  
  
"I can't do it!"  
  
"Yes you can baby, come on one big push for me." Jeff said squeezing my hand and kissing my forehead.  
  
"Alexus, you have a beautiful bouncing baby Boy." One of the nurses informed me.  
  
"I don't hear him crying. Jeff why isn't he crying?" I asked trying to sit- up so I could survey the room, but to no avail. "Dr. Wright make him cry."  
  
"We have to be patient honey, the doctor is working on him now."  
  
"7lbs 2oz,very good for a preemie." The nurse said to Jeff and me.  
  
"He has to be okay Jeff, he just has to be." I said sobbing uncontrollably. "I knew there was a chance that I could loose the baby but never like this. He's almost full term. Not even the doc thought I'd carry him for as long as I did. They said he'd more than likely only live a few days in an incubator, but he's 7 pounds 2 ounces way to healthy for an incubator, but a damn umbilical cord may take my son away from me before I even get to hold him." I said now in down right hysterics.  
  
"Okay he's breathing." I heard Dr. Wright say after what felt like hours but in actuality was only ten minutes.  
  
"He is? Bring him to me, I want to hold my son." I said as I felt Jeff wrap his arms around me. "Go and tell everyone that soon they will get to me the newest addition to the family." I said as Doc Wright sat my son in my arms.  
  
"Is it okay if we come in now?" Court asked sticking her head into my room.  
  
"Of course I just finished feeding him so it's safe. I was starting to think no one wanted to meet my son."  
  
"Oh girl you know we had to do a lot of sweet talking for that nurse to let us all in at one time." Court said laughing.  
  
"So were are my babies?" I asked looking for Ryan and Jordan.  
  
"We're right here mommy." I heard Ryan say from behind Matt.  
  
"Well come over here and meet your new little brother."  
  
"He's so tiny." Jordan said as Jeff sat the twins up on the bed to get a closer look.  
  
"You were this tiny as a baby too. Rayne do you wanna see your new baby cousin?"  
  
"Yes please." She said hopping down off her daddy's lap."  
  
"Sit her up her too Jeff."  
  
"So Darlin' what's this heartbreakers name?" Gil asked.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm proud to introduce all of you to.... Phoenix Jeremiah Hardy."  
  
"Why Phoenix?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Because the Phoenix always rises and my son will never be kept down." I said simply.  
  
"Well I like it." Matt said.  
  
"We all like it." Gil said as he came over and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Now missy you need some sleep so we will all leave you and Jeff can take the baby back to the nursery..."  
  
"No! Phoenix stays here with me. I don't want him out of my sight."  
  
"OK Darlin' he stay's but we all go." Gil said shooing everyone out of the room.  
  
"I'll be right back I'm gonna walk them all out." Jeff said before turning on his heel and following the others into the hallway.  
  
*******************  
  
So how does it feel to be home?" Jeff asked helping me into the living room.  
  
"Great, I never thought I'd be so happy to see the twin's toy's scattered all over the place."  
  
"I tried to clean up the place before we came and picked you up but there was no point cuz the terrible twosome is only gonna mess this place up all over again." Jeff joked.  
  
"Yeah I know but I love the house like this. It truly feels like home, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah honey I know." Jeff said as he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep and I was alone with three hungry kids. "You'd think he just had a baby." I said smiling down at Ryan and Jordan. "Hey guys I'll make a deal with you. If you two go up to your rooms and play while I feed Phoenix I'll make you your favorite dinner tonight."  
  
"Spaghetti and meatballs!" the twins shouted in unison.  
  
"Yep! With lots of gooey cheese."  
  
"Deal!" They said before running towards the stairs.  
  
"This mommy thing is a piece of cake." I said unbuttoning my shirt and placing Phoenix up to my breast to drink.  
  
************************  
  
"Is Phoenix sleeping through the night yet?" Court asked as we watched the kids play in the park.  
  
"Yes finally, but Jeff still insists on keeping me up all night."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes! I swear he is the horniest man in America." I said causing both Court and I to laugh.  
  
"Do you regret.... you know?"  
  
"What having my tubes tied? Hell no! Now you know that I love all three of my kids with my entire being, but I don't want anymore." I said honestly.  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Are you and Matt gonna try to have more?"  
  
"There may already be another little ankle biter on the way as we speak."  
  
"WHAT?!? Courtney why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"The same reason you didn't tell me about Phoenix. I wanted Matt to be the first to know."  
  
"But you say may already be, are you not sure yet?"  
  
"Nope! I go and see my OB/GYN tomorrow."  
  
"Well I hope you are pregnant and with twins."  
  
"Oh god no! I don't have your strength twins would kill me." Court joked.  
  
"Well I hope you are anyway."  
  
"Yeah so do I."  
  
"I'll cross my fingers for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So dinner tonight, Jack Astor's?"  
  
"Matt and I will be there."  
  
"Dad and Gwen are taking the twins, but Phoenix is coming with I can't stand to be away from him yet. The twins however love to be with their grandparents more than me anyways."  
  
"Cool. Think they'll watch Rayne?"  
  
"Sure. Just do what I do, dial the number give Rayne the phone and let her do all the talkin they'll cave for sure." I said as we strolled out of the park.  
  
"Great plan, I'll call in a while and tell you how it went."  
  
"All right. Later girl."  
  
***************************  
  
"Have a nice time with Court today?"  
  
"Yep and dinner is on for tonight."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Jeff, are you all right with the fact that I can't get pregnant anymore?"  
  
"Lex why would you even ask me that? You have given me three of the most beautiful kids in the world."  
  
"I know but we could have had more."  
  
"After the twins I thought my life couldn't get any better. Then you told me you were pregnant again and I knew I had to retract that previous statement, and yes I would have loved to have more kids but both of your pregnancies were touch and go and if I would have lost you I too would have died. So actually I'm glad you did what you did." Jeff said messaging my hand in his. "Lex, do you regret having your tubes tide?"  
  
"No! Not in the least. I have my family and you four are everything to me. My entire existence is this family and as long as I have you I can survive whatever life throws at me."  
  
"As long as we have each other we can handle anything that comes our way."  
  
"And right now it's two dirty twins. Come on guys time for your baths then off to G-Paw's." I said running after the twins.  
  
********************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
A/N~~ This was it folks. 'Expecting' is Over....Done......Finito! Besides an Epilogue that jumps ahead 15 years into the future. Sadly, 'Expecting' is the only fic I can update right now although I have chapters for all my other fics done and ready to post I can't get them off my hard drive Cuz my computer is a piece of shit. N-E-Way it's almost 3:30 am and I'm tired so I'll post the Epilogue tomorrow sometime. Thanks to every single person who ever reviewed this fic especially Jeff's Favourite Skittle who reviewed like every single chapter (Even the sucky ones) and gave me excellent reviews. You so Rock Girl!!! 


	26. Epilogue

Expecting  
  
Epilogue  
  
A/N~~ Hey guys I just wanted to thank everyone again who has reviewed this fic. I took me a whole freakin year just to finish the damn thing.... Lol. I am starting a few new stories and was hoping you guys could check those out for me as well. One is called "Love Song", although the title might change, another story is titled, "Haunted Paradise", And then I have one called "Love & Motocross" I'm not exactly sure when I'll start posting them but it should be right after "Finding Mr.Right" and "Roomies" are completed, which should be in the next week or two depending on if I can get my computer fixed by Monday. Hemorrhage is a little tougher to complete cuz I have so many directions I can take it and I'm not sure what to do with it right now. N-E-Ways here is the official last chapter of Expecting. Enjoy.  
  
*~*C@TI*~*  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
It's Ryan here folk's fifteen years older and thanks to my parents a whole lot wiser. I'm 22 years old and I'm a WWE superstar. Yep that's right I am a Diva, can you believe it? Everyone thought that my brother, Jordy, would follow in dad's footsteps, but instead he is CEO of Kaos Inc. Mom is really proud of him. He and Justin 'Lil Diddy' Combs have joined forces a few times and Kaos Inc/Bad Boy works pretty well together. He is also a new daddy. He and his wife Lindzey are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl, Elyssa Denise Hardy. He and Lindzey met freshman year of High School and have been inseparable ever since. I am not married but I am dating a fellow co-worker, Kevin Helms, yep Shane's son. And let me tell you, Kevin... he gets it from his daddy! Lol. Things are pretty great between us too we just moved in together. My little brother Phoenix, is a sophomore in High School and although he claims they are only good friends his girlfriend is a beautiful girl named Deanna Moore, cousin to Shannon Moore.  
  
My cousin, Rayne is also a WWE Diva. Actually she is my tag team partner and right now we are the tag team champions! I am also the Hardcore champion and Rayne has held the IC title three times already. She is engaged to a great guy, Cody Michaels, yes he is the son of HBK himself, Shawn Michaels. Are we keeping it in the family or what? The Wrestling family of course....LOL!!!  
  
Rayne's brother, Elijah just turned 14 he and Phoenix are already training with dad and Uncle Matt to become wrestlers. Although, he doesn't really know if he wants to go pro. He told me that a guys crouch in his face isn't what he really considers fun.  
  
Mom is still mom. She tries to do too much all at once and it's really taking a toll on her. She was hospitalized three times last year due to complications with her diabetes and because of stress. She still works her butt of at Kaos Inc, because that is her baby even if Jordy is CEO now it's still her company. She just released her fourth album, 'Phoenix'. It's doing really well on the charts. Her videos are amazing thanks to her good friend Malik, who has directed every single one of them. Dad has threatened to lock her up in their room if she doesn't start taking better care of herself and slow down some, but knowing mom she would climb out the window and go on about her business.  
  
Dad retired from wrestling about twelve years ago. He still does a few Indy show from time to time but he would rather work with Peroxwhygen and on their music. They've released seven CD's and had three CD's go Multi- Platinum. They are working on a new one now.  
  
Uncle Matt and Dad joined forces and opened their own Wrestling school, Extreme Wrestling Academy. Phoenix and Elijah were the first to enroll. Lol! Uncle Matt also has his own clothing line, Version1 designs. People are eating it up too. Ray and I even wear matching V1 originals to the ring sometimes. It makes Uncle Matt really happy.  
  
Aunt Court is still crazy as hell. She works with Matt. They make a great team too.  
  
We still keep in touch with all of daddy's wrestling buddies, Adam, Jay, Oscar, Paul, Trish, Steph, Brian aka Spanky, Shawn, Kevin, Kurt, Brock were all just over a few months ago for our 4th of July extravaganza.  
  
G-Paw Gil and Granny Gwen are still alive and kickin' they remain roommates and keep each other company in their old age.  
  
My family is a little crazy, and sometimes down right frustrating but I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. I remember the night of Ray and my first pay-per view. We were both so nervous but my dad said to us..."Rayne, you and Ryan are the spawn of the most electrifying tag team ever to grace a WWE ring. You two were born to do this and tonight when up against "Rage and Marz" they will learn why not to mess with the Hell Raisin Hardyz." And he was right; we killed those chicks that night. The most memorable part though was our introduction.."Making their way to the ring from Cameron, NC, they are the WWE tag team champions.. The Hardy Girlz, Ryan and Rayne!" Death from above blared through the arena and the crowd was going crazy. Rayne and I came out the way our parents used to, with the glow paint and everything and bounced at the top of the ramp taking everything in. We ran down to the ring and slid in and took our places on opposite ring post. In that moment I knew that I was in my element and that nothing would take me away from it.  
  
Life is what you make of it and I plan on making a lot out of mine. I believe in Fairy tales and Happily Ever Afters, call me corny if you want but it's true. Like My girl Ashanti once Sang..."Dreams Are Real, All You Have To Do Is Just Believe!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N~~ I can't believe it I Finally Did it!!! Now all have to do is finish two more and then I'll start posting the newest fics that I've written. Please look out for them and show them some love when I post, aiight? I'd greatly appreciate it.  
  
I LUVZ YALLZ MAN!!!!  
  
*~*C@TI*~* 


End file.
